


Shipp Game

by MelyMelon6



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyMelon6/pseuds/MelyMelon6
Summary: Hatsune Miku es una chica a la que le encantan las cosas como los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes y los romances. El primer día de segundo de preparatoria, ella empuja sin querer a una chica que termina cayendo en los brazos de un chico, surgiendo así una escena romántica que hizo que el corazón de Miku latiera a mil por hora. Las siguientes horas y los siguientes días eso era en lo único que podía pensar, y sus amigas cansadas por sus constantes suspiros la animaron para que venzca su timidez y se acerque a ellos. Pero, cuando lo hace, descubre que la realidad es un poco distinta, y que en realidad Rin y Len ni siquiera se conocen.En el momento perfecto llega Teto, una nueva compañera de clases, con un juego bastante particular que es el de "jugar a ser cupidos". Miku, junto a sus amigas y tres chicas más, aprovechan esa oportunidad para juntar a distintas personas y hacer que se enamoren.¿Es posible hacer que dos personas distintas sean pareja a causa de un tercero? ¿y qué consecuencias trae meterse en el corazón de los desconocidos?
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Kaito, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kaito, Kagamine Rin/OLIVER
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lo único que se podía ver en aquella oscuridad era el brillo de un celular por debajo de unas sábanas. Intentando estar lo más quieta posible, la adolescente de cabellos color turquesa se encontraba esa noche escondiéndose de la oscuridad, o bueno, no de la oscuridad exactamente. Sus padres se habían levantado hace un minuto de la cama y ahora ellos caminaban por los pasillos, abriendo la posibilidad de que la pillen en medio de su nuevo desvelo viendo anime. Y, como buena chica, no quería que la descubran; no esa noche.

Miró la hora: ocho de la mañana con tres minutos. Ahora era momento de levantarse, vestirse e irse a la escuela, como todos los días, y sobre todo ese "hermoso" primer día de segundo de preparatoria. Pero, ¿qué es más hermoso? ¿ir a la escuela o quedarse toda la noche viendo un anime en tendencias? Un anime que, oh, por Dios, había fascinado a Miku desde el primer momento, y ahora no podía cerrar los ojos pensando en lo mágico que había visto. 

Lo bueno de este anime era que tenía una buena animación, dibujo y soundtrack, pero lo que más atraía a Miku eran los personajes y la trama. Desde pequeña ella ha sido una gran fan de la magia y del amor, y el anime era un precioso shoujo ladrón de suspiros y corazones. Y así la tenía: chillando de la emoción a las siete de la mañana. 

Se llevó la almohada a los pies y la comenzó a apretar mientras veía la última escena del episodio.

—P-Perdón, no te vi.

—Fue mi culpa. Lo siento... —Ella era una pelirroja muy tímida. Apenas vio al chico castaño acercarse a ella se sonrojó completamente y bajó la cabeza, lo que causó una sonrisa en él. Con su mano la ayudó a pararse y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El ambiente que se creó fue único. 

—No te había visto por acá. ¿Tu nombre es...?

A pesar de que era fácil de decir, ella quedó callada.

Intentó hablar, pero al parecer había algo que la obligaba a cerrar la boca, dejándola tartamudeando en su lugar.

Su nombre era Namiko y Miku lo farfullaba mil veces intentando alentarla.

Pero nada funcionó. Aunque el cupido del anime intentaba hacer su magia para que lo haga, ella simplemente calló y salió corriendo, causando una gran confusión en Tooru, el personaje principal.

El capítulo terminó con una toma del cupido que estaba muy sorprendida. No entendía que hacía que su magia se cortara, aunque al parecer, había alguien detrás moviendo su varita. Una presunta enemiga.

Miku apagó la pantalla y pateó la almohada para que esta cayera en sus brazos. Comenzó a presionar su cabeza contra esta, en una especie de "chillido interno" que demostraba su frustración y excitación al mismo tiempo. Todo le parecía hermoso y sobretodo la pareja principal; le daban ganas de ser la cupido y hacer que quedaran juntos. «¿No sería hermoso tener ese poder?» se decía a sí misma.

Los cuentos de hadas y el romance... Toda su niñez e incluso su adolescencia ha amado esas cosas. Daría todo por ser de la hada madrina que la cenicienta tiene. No ser la princesa, sino que ayudar a la princesa a encontrar a su amor. ¡Vaya sueño! nada podía ser más lindo que eso.

Iba a volver a prender su celular cuando de repente escuchó la puerta tocar.

—¡Miku! —La llamada quedó en blanco apenas escuchó esa voz—. Miku, ¿estás ahí? —Rápidamente se sacó los audífonos para esconderlos bajo la almohada junto a su celular, y fingir la pose de sueño más creíble posible. Alcanzó a hacer algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Su hermano mayor, Mikuo, se encontraba parado a su lado con una bandeja en la mano, mirándola con ternura. Aunque ella creía ser disimulada, él conocía las posturas naturales de su hermana, y sabía perfectamente cuándo eran o no fingidas.

Se acercó a ella con las tostadas en la bandeja.

—Miku... —susurró, causando que ella abra los ojos poco a poco y lo mire a él—. Ven, mira, te traje el desayuno. Tostadas y leche. Te gustan, ¿no?

Mikuo sabe que ese es el desayuno favorito de Miku, y también sabe que le encanta ser despertada por él. Sus padres se arreglan y se van de la casa solos, así que él se encarga de llevarla a la escuela y controlar cómo va su desempeño. Todo esto y sólo con diecisiete años, sólo uno más que su hermana. Desde que eran pequeños esta relación se ha forjado de esa manera, así que es normal en ellos.

Miku bostezó y se estiró, colocándose cómoda para recibir la bandeja.

—¿Desayuno en la cama?

—Desayuno en la cama —afirmó—. Hoy es tu primer día de clases, y tienes que ir con muchas energías. ¿Dormiste bien? 

La de cabellos turquesas agarró una tostada mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

—Espléndido, como siempre, hermano —Mikuo sonrió, aunque eso fue como un balde frío; su hermana acababa de mentirle sobre su cara, ¡eso dolía!—. ¿Es el primer día? ¿tan rápido? ¿Y tú también vas?

Mikuo se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, mirando todos los pósters de anime pegados en las paredes. A veces se preguntaba si ese gusto por el anime era normal o no.

—Sí, claro que voy. Es el primer día, y me falta poco para graduarme—sonrío, mostrándole los dientes. Miku se emocionó por esta respuesta y aplaudió.

—¡Verdad! Aunque... —La emoción duró poco— eso significa que te vas a ir después de esto, ¿no...?

—Eso es cierto —suspiró, acercándose de nuevo a ella y haciéndole cariño en su cabello—. Pero me seguirás viendo en la casa por siempre, ¿no?

—¡¿Por siempre?! 

—Bueno, hasta que me gradúe de la Universidad, que será en muchos años más.

—Cierto... o cuando te cases con Lenka —mencionó Miku, sin percatarse. Mikuo dejó de acariciarle la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo, para después darle un ataque de peñizque de cachetes.

—¡No digas eso tan desvergonzadamente! Apenas somos novios y ya me estás casando con ella.

—¡Pero parecen matrimonio!

Mikuo comenzó a reírse.

—Ya, mejor levántate o llegarás tarde. ¡Me iré solo!

—¡¿Cómo que te irás solo?! ¡¿No piensas esperarme?! ¡Malo!

Y dejando las tostadas de lado, Miku se levantó de la cama y se vistió como avión. En un par de minutos ya estaba lavada, peinada y vestida para ir a la escuela. Y junto a ella, su gran hermano Mikuo, con el cual todos los días suele recorrer las calles de Japón hasta llegar a su escuela, la cual no queda tan lejos.

Una vida perfecta para Miku.

—Hoy llegará Lenka, ¿no? —preguntó, mientras miraba a todos lados por si había un rastro de chica rubia por su alrededor—. ¿Se besarán camino a la escuela como siempre?

—Sí, no...emm. Vendrá Lenka, ya viene en camino. Y no nos besaremos frente a ti, estás muy pequeña para ver ese tipo de contenido —dijo con un tono de voz serio, haciendo que Miku cambie de expresión inmediatamente.

—¡Ya no tengo cinco años, hermano! ¡Tengo dieciséis!

—Eres una bebé —afirmó, siendo muy franco, según él. Miku lo miró ofendida. 

—Sólo nos llevamos por un año, Mikuo —infló sus cachetes, potenciando aún más su imagen de bebé. 

—Mientras sigas usando tus cachetes para protestar seguirás siendo una bebé. 

Cuantas ganas de reclamar tenía, pero no valía la pena. Al final y al cabo, la idea de ser un bebé se oía bien cuando venía de parte de su hermano. 

Ante el silencio, sacó su celular y abrió los mensajes con Luka y Gumi. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas, y estuvieron hablado hace poco.

—Gumi y Luka están en la escuela esperándome —dijo, mientras miraba con atención el celular—. Iré con ellas, ¿está bien?

—Cuídate.

—Tú igual, hermanito. Dale saludos a Lenka.

—Bueno. —En el momento que Miku iba a correr, Mikuo le gritó de lejos—. ¡Oh! espera, ¿y no me vas a dar un abrazo?

—Es cierto, ¡lo siento! —corrió a darle un abrazo—. Te quiero.

—Yo también —murmuró con una sonrisa afable—. Hablemos en el recreo.

—¡Ya!

Y, luego de esa conversación, Miku se giró sobre sus pies y empezó a correr hasta llegar a la escuela.

Aquí empieza la vida real para Hatsune Miku. El lugar de todos los días: la escuela. No es su lugar favorito, claro está, pero como cualquier otra persona a su edad, está obligada a asistir, sacarse buenas calificaciones y hacer amigos. Al menos se divierte con sus únicas dos amigas; con ellas compartía gustos, secretos, y momentos agradables todos los días. Suficiente para Miku.

Apenas las vio, se puso al lado de ellas en una pose de victoria.

—¡En la escuela!

—¡Wow, fuiste rápida! —Gumi da un gran salto, y cae sobre Miku en forma de abrazo—. ¡Hiciste como fiu, y apareciste acá de repente!

Gumi Megpoid: su mejor amiga desde primaria. Una chica muy alegre, dulce y graciosa. Según Miku, ella sigue siendo igual desde que la conoció, y vaya que es cierto. Su comportamiento la hace ver como una niña de primaria, compitiendo con Miku por ver cuál es más pequeña. 

—Aún así, esta vez perdiste —dice la otra voz, correspondiente a una peli-rosa bastante producida. Estiró los cachetes de Miku mientras reía victoriosa—. ¿Te quedaste dormida hasta tarde? ¡mira esas ojeras!

Megurine Luka: su otra mejor amiga desde...¿secundaria? sí. Apenas se mudó a la ciudad, conoció a Miku a través de Mikuo. En ese entonces, mientras ellas veían todo el proceso de romance entre Mikuo y su nueva novia, terminaron conociéndose muchísimo y acabaron en la misma escuela. Se implementó a su grupo porque es ahí donde se sentía más cómoda, y rápidamente se adaptó, pasando de dos a tres.

Era una amistad de lazos muy fuertes. 

—Eh...bueno, algo así —Miku se rascó la cabeza riendo nerviosa—. Ni siquiera dormí.

—¡¡Miku!!

—¡Perdón!

—¡Sabes que me preocupa que no duermas las horas suficientes! Estás en etapa de crecimiento... ¡tienes que reunir las suficientes energías a través del sueño! 

—Ya, ya...lo siento. Es que acabo de encontrar un nuevo anime, y...

—¿Un anime? —Luka frunce el ceño. Ya sabe a dónde va todo esto.

—...¡estaba tan genial! —insiste Miku, agitando sus puños—. Deberías verlo, a ti también te podría gustar. 

—¡Yo quiero verlo! —Gumi levanta la mano saltando animadamente—. ¿De qué trata?

—Bueno...

Y, mientras Miku le contaba la trama, caminaban las tres hasta el interior de la escuela. 

Habían muchas personas, como cualquier otro primer día de escuela. En abril se abre el nuevo año, y en consecuencia, los nuevos cursos. Se dirigieron hasta el muro en el que estaban los nombres de los alumnos al lado de su correspondiente salón, y las chicas no se detuvieron hasta encontrar que estaban las tres juntas.

—Qué alivio —Luka se llevó la mano al corazón y abrazó a sus dos amigas—. ¡Las tres en el mismo salón! ¡Podremos estar juntas al fin!

—¡Genial! —Gumi también estaba emocionada—. ¿Notaste que quitaron la clase D? Ahora están revueltos entre todas las demás clases. ¡Tendremos nuevos compañeros!

—¿Somos la clase B? —murmuró Miku, sin quitar la vista del muro aquel—. Segundo B. Suena cool.

—B de bonitos, B de Bob Esponja. 

—Gumi, revisa si hay alguien de ahí que no conozcas —dijo Luka riéndose. Ella sabía bien que a Gumi le encantaba conocer personas y conversar con todos. Por eso mismo, conocía a casi todos los de la escuela, o bueno, al menos a los de su mismo nivel. Si pillaba a alguien nuevo, no había duda que Gumi iría corriendo a conocerlo.

Se alegró al notar que había compañeros nuevos.

—¡Los hay! ¡Hay como diez que no conozco! ¡Vamos a conocerlos! 

—Pero primero vayamos a los casilleros; hay que quitarnos los zapatos.

—¡Ups, lo olvidé!

Buscaron los casilleros, los cuales estaban a la entrada de la escuela. Como tradición de la escuela y del país entero, apenas los alumnos entran, deberían cambiar los zapatos de calle con una especie de pantuflas que los permitía estar dentro del establecimiento. Por eso, cada uno tenía su propio casillero y se cambiaban ahí los zapatos que les correspondiera. Miku tuvo que separarse de Gumi y Luka porque su casillero quedaba algo lejos de ellas.

Abrió su casillero y se agachó un poco para sacarse los zapatos. Los intercambió con los de la escuela y verificó que estuvieran bien. Luego de eso, se hizo un paso atrás para cerrar la puerta y no chocar la cara con ella.

Sin embargo, su espalda sintió un fuerte impacto, el cual se sintió como rebote y desencadenó una serie de ruidos que puso de pelos parados a Miku. 

Espantada, Miku se giró, y presenció la escena más inolvidable que vio a lo largo de sus dieciséis años. 

Una chica rubia, la cual de seguro fue la que chocó con su cuerpo, tirada de trasero en el suelo, y Miku se mordió los labios sintiéndose culpable. Iba a dar un paso para acercarse, pero alguien le ganó, agachándose frente a la caída junto a una caballerosa mano. Era un muchacho muy apuesto que se parecía un poco a ella. 

—Lo siento, te hice caer. ¿Estás bien?

Entonces todo empezó a reproducirse como un bonito filme de romance escolar, y la única expectante era Miku. 

El héroe del filme era un chico rubio de celestes ojos, y la heroína coincidía en estas características físicas. Ambos poseedores de esculpidos rostros, parecían verdaderos actores de película romántica. El chico con una sonrisa encantadora, y la chica con una ternura increíble. 

Inmediatamente Miku los relacionó pensando en lo bonitos que se veían juntos.

La heroína parecía tímida, ya que se demoraba en responder. Cuando lo fin lo hizo, levantó la mirada y asintió con dificultad.

—E-Estoy bien... no me fijé bien por donde iba, y...

—Hice que cayeras al suelo. Fue descortés de mi parte. 

Y la mano seguía ahí, esperando a ser correspondida.

Por alguna razón, esto le recordaba mucho al anime que había visto aquella mañana. En el mismo ambiente escolar, el mismo accidente, y la pareja de la misma talla. 

El chico parecía su alma gemela, y, por cierto, era muy amable, lo que se complementaba muy bien con la heroína, que al ver esa confianza dispuesta, aceptó la mano y se levantó del suelo. 

Miku no era experta en leer las emociones de los demás, pero con esa mirada podía ver que aquella chica se sentía algo confusa y perdida, sin embargo, eso no le impedía mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba amabilidad.

—No creo que haya sido tu culpa.

Ah, su sonrisa era muy bonita. 

El chico pestañeó varias veces, quedando sin palabras. Esto fue tan disimulado que apenas se notó. En vez de eso, atacó con una mirada llena de confianza.

—Tendré más cuidado a la próxima, entonces.

—Yo también. —La heroína asintió, y quedó mirándose sus zapatos, incapaz de moverse. Al final, levantó su vista y lo miró desde abajo—. Muchas gracias.

—No es...nada. —Los caballeros también tienen debilidades, y esta parecía ser la de él: la chica—. En todo caso, mi nombre es Len. Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿qué te parece?

Len.

Miku se lo grabó en su mente, aunque le pareció un nombre muy extraño.

—De seguro nos encontraremos más tarde —respondió la heroína, poniéndose en posición para caminar—. Adiós.

—Adiós...

Y se fue.

Ni siquiera dijo su nombre, así que quedó como incógnita.

Chica incógnita...y Len.

Miku se sentía algo satisfecha, aunque quedó con ganas de ver más. Ella no se podía creer que ese era un encuentro como cualquier otro. Normalmente sólo se dirían un "ah, perdón" y ya, pero gracias a la caballerosidad del chico y la divinidad de la chica, quedaron flores y mariposas por el aire, así como en las películas sucede.

Ellos dos parecían destinados... No era exageración suya, es algo que los shoujos demostraban, y esto lucía como un real shoujo, y era hermoso. 

Pero, antes de empezar a hacerse muchas películas, sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo hacia Gumi y Luka, para así contarles lo que recién había visto.

Deseaba volver a verlos otra vez dentro de la escuela, aunque sea para saber cómo acababa todo eso.

____ ___ __ ___ ____

12 / 09 / 20

Uuh, qué emoción, luego de casi dos años volví con este libro, y sí, mejorado como lo prometí. Ahora estoy muy satisfecha con esto.

Sé que dejé abandonada mi cuenta por mucho tiempo. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero aah, espero volver de a poco para terminar este fanfic, y hacer algunos más. Quienes sean que estén leyendo esto, les agradezco mucho por seguir aquí <3 Sus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz. 

La mayoría de cosas las dije en la parte de advertencia, así que es importante que lo lean. Al mismo tiempo publiqué un libro del tipo "blog" donde voy a subir todos los anuncios y contenido complementario a los fanfics que suba, así que los invito a leer.

Y bueno... espero que les haya gustado. Llevo preparando esto dos años así que díganme lo que piensan, comenten si les gustó mi narración, la idea, los personajes, el ritmo de la historia, todo. Muero de ganas de saber, estoy emocionada aaa.

Prepárense para el montón de cosas que vienen, prepárense para el estallido de shipps.

Si tienen alguna pregunta haganmela, ¿bien? <3

Nos vemos el próximo viernes. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2: "Ella es linda"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku, tras haber tenido ese encuentro con la pareja romántica, corre a contarle a sus amigas. Mientras tanto, una nueva personaje aparece, con un misterioso plan entre manos.

—¿Eh? ¿una pareja cliché como de las películas americanas?

—No, no; ni siquiera americanas. Era como un anime en carne y hueso. ¿Recuerdas el anime que te mostré hace tiempo? ¡así, con brillos y todo!

—Ya no veo anime, y no me puedo imaginar una cosa así en la vida real —dijo Luka con sabor a sorna mientras se apoyaba en una máquina expendedora. 

Hace cinco minutos Miku había tenido el encuentro con la chica incógnita y Len y fue corriendo a contárselo a sus amigas. Lástima Luka era difícil de impresionar, por lo que nada de lo que decía le convencía.

Miku estaba preparando sus palabras para convencer a su amiga, cuando llegó Gumi con tres bebidas en la mano. Con emoción, les pasó a todas una y se quedó con el jugo de zanahoria, mientras contaba su difícil expedición en las máquinas expendedoras y lo complicado que fue meter ese dinero. Casi siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero según ella, se estaba acostumbrando.

—Gumi. —Antes de destapar la botella, Miku decidió terminar con el punto de conversación— ¿Tú crees que las parejas románticas existen en la vida real? ¿el amor a primera vista?

—Oh, Miku —suspira Luka rodeando los ojos.

—¿Uh? ¿que si existen? —Gumi se saca de la boca el jugo que estaba a punto de acabar y mira a su amiga con ingenuidad— Ah...pues yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué no? —sonríe y vuelve a tomar de la botella, como si nada pasara.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Miku; era justo lo que esperaba. Gumi siempre la apoyaba en todo.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía convencer a Luka. Después de todo, la respuesta de Gumi era muy predecible, y su forma de ver el mundo era muy distinto a como ella misma lo veía. ¿Acaso lo que diga tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión?

—Ah, entiendo que a ustedes les gusten estos temas, pero ya que me digas que lo viste en la vida real es algo...¿cómo decirlo? nadie se enamora a primera vista, y estoy segura que tu mente lo romantizó todo.

—¡Hey! Eso es grosero —bufó Miku, cruzándose de brazos molesta. Luego se quedó unos segundos mirando el techo, recordando aquel momento—. Él pidió verla otra vez, ¡hasta le dijo textualmente "podemos hablar más tarde"! No lo viste, pero de verdad se veía cautivado, al igual que ella. Como dije: amor a primera vista.

Luka suspiró, divertida. Le parecía gracioso el tono que siempre usaba cuando estaba enojada, pero si seguía podría enojarse muy en serio y eso dejaría de ser lindo, así que decidió hacerle caso.

—Bueno, como sea. ¿Los conocías? ¿Crees que puedas verlos otra vez? ¿Cómo eran físicamente? ¿Sabes sus nombres?

—No, no los conocía, pero de seguro podré hacerlo alguna vez. Emm...ambos eran muy lindos, ¡y el chico se llamaba...! creo que... Lo... ¿Lon? eh, algo así. ¡No me acuerdo!

—¿Lo mencionó?

—Sí. ¡Era muy fácil! No puedo creer que lo olvidé. 

—Suele pasar —Gumi la consoló golpeándole varias veces la espalda—. Varias veces he olvidado el nombre de las personas... ¡son tantos que mi mente ya no los puede recordar!

—Pero... se supone que yo me lo sabía de memoria —musitó Miku encorvando sus labios hacia abajo. Justo en ese momento, Luka terminó su refresco y lo botó en la basura más cercana, haciendo como si nada pasara.

—Bueno, de seguro te acordarás más tarde. Por mientras, asegúrate de terminar el refresco; en pocos minutos sonará la campana y tenemos que ir a clase. ¡No puedes tomar bebida en clases!

—Agh...

Miku abrió la botella y empezó a tomar, resignada, mientras seguía intentando recordar.

Si él lo había dicho, y estaba todo el tiempo repitiéndolo y repitiéndolo, ¿cómo rayos se le olvidó?

Le molestaba mucho olvidar cosas importantes; era algo horrible. Sin embargo, y antes de desanimarse completamente por eso, trató de convencerse que los podría ver de nuevo e investigar, o sino, directamente preguntarles. No tenía porqué ser tan complicado.

—¡Hey!

—¿Eh?

¡Plop!

Miku miró a su alrededor, totalmente confundida. Luka y Gumi estaban metros adelante y ahora caminaba por un pasillo muy lejos a su ubicación anterior, como si se hubiese teletransportado. ¿Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se fijó por donde iba?

Miró abajo suyo.

Una chica caída.

Por un momento su corazón se aceleró pensando que era la misma persona que antes, pero se desilusionó al ver que era una persona más, nada que ver con la que había visto antes.

Esta persona era una pelirroja con un peinado bastante extraño. Dos tornados a cada lado de su cabello, ¿qué tipo de estilista tenía esta persona para que le haga un peinado tan raro?

Miku le ofreció la mano intentando disculparse.

—Lo siento, te hice caer. ¿Estás bien?

Las mismas líneas que dijo el tal chico salieron solas de su boca. Miku se sorprendió a sí misma cuando las dijo.

Sin embargo, la chica no respondió igual.

Se paró por sí misma del suelo y se limpió las rodillas, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No era para nada tierna como la chica que había visto en la mañana; definitivamente no.

—¿Qué tal si miras por donde caminas? Pudiste haber causado un accidente, idiota.

Oh.

"Idiota".

Miku se sintió inmediatamente atacada. En definitiva se había distraído un poco, pero no era educado decirle "idiota" a una persona sólo por eso, ¿o sí?

Tal vez sí. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa en la vida real; los chicos de la mañana habían sido una excepción. 

—Perdón, no estaba mirando el camino. Estaba pensando en algo... —miró su botella en la mano, la cual estaba vacía actualmente—. Hasta me tomé la botella entera. Dios, ¿cuánto caminé?

—Por lo que veo mucho. Pero bueno, no me interesa de todos modos. Adiós, me tengo que ir.

—Bien, adiós.

Y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes: Miku hacia su salón, y la chica de peinado raro hacia...el otro lado.

No pasaron más de seis segundos cuando la campana sonó con mucha fuerza. Las personas empezaron a caminar apresuradas hacia sus salones, y la chica de cabello color sangre bufó y dejó de caminar. 

Se devolvió, quedando cerca de Miku.

—Justo cuando quería entrar al baño —se quejó en voz alta y Miku la miró. Esto la molestó y comenzó a caminar rápido, intentando ganarle.

Miku también empezó a caminar rápido. Todo eso le parecía raro, y quería alejarse. 

Al final, terminaron trotando intentando llegar al mismo salón. 

—No me digas que vas al mismo salón —dijo la chica con incredulez. Miku tragó saliva. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero esa idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

—¿Segundo B? —preguntó, con intención de confirmar. La pelirroja a su lado asintió, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Entro yo primero.

—¡Oye! eso es...

Y, mientras entraba al salón, empujó a Miku suavemente dejándola atrás. 

Muy grosera, pero ya qué.

Entró después de la chica y con una mirada se dedicó a buscar a sus amigas. Ellas ya habían elegido asiento y estaban esperándola con uno vacío; lamentablemente atrás de ellas.

—¿Atrás? —Miku se acercó con un puchero en los los labios—. Bueno, entiendo....

—¡Si quieres me puedo sentar contigo! —exclamó Gumi apenas la escuchó. 

—¡Olvídalo! —respondió la de cabellos rosas atajando a Gumi. Después de eso, se acercó a Miku con expresión de preocupación—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Emm, por ahí. Mientras caminaba hacia acá choqué con una chica con cabello extraño y...

—¿Perdón? —Una voz mega ofendida se escuchó desde la izquierda de Miku. A Miku se le escapó un chillido; era la misma chica que había visto antes.

¡Verdad que era del mismo salón!

Pero...¿en qué momento se colocó tan cerca?

Por los nervios, rápidamente se inclinó ante ella haciendo varias reverencias para disculparse. La de cabellos rojos y "cabello extraño" ahora la veía desde arriba, con algo de superioridad, mientras la juzgaba con su mirada.

—Mi cabello está hecho en un estilista de alto rango. Si tienes envidia por favor no llores frente a mí.

Y se retiró.

Bueno, tampoco fue tan lejos; se sentó al lado del puesto en el que estaba Miku, y de inmediato sacó sus audífonos y se puso a dibujar. ¿Amistades? ¿sociabilidad? ninguna. Sólo causaba pánico, lo que evidentemente se veía en los ojos de Miku. Luka se acercó a darle tranquilidad, mientras Gumi, siempre sin pelos en la lengua, se puso al lado de la recién sentada.

Agachada al lado de ella, puso sus dedos en la punta de la mesa y la miró fijamente.

—Tu cabello es realmente bonito.

Era increíble. Siempre se acercaba a las personas y sabía bien qué decir, logrando un impacto positivo en ellas. Aunque ahora era dudoso si lo lograría con ella.

Recibió una lenta mirada que paró en sus ojos, luego en la mesa, y al final con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rió.

—Gracias, lo sé.

La de ojos esmeralda sonrío con orgullo cuando recibió esa respuesta. Y, la verdad, le pareció muy afable. Las ganas de seguir hablándole aumentaron de inmediato.

Comenzaron a hablar de su cabello, y luego le preguntó por su estilista. Recibió una respuesta cortés. Al terminar, acercó su mano esperando un pequeño apretón, el cual no tardó en ser correspondido.

—Gumi Megpoid.

—Teto Kasane.

Brillante.

Gumi se despidió y se dirigió a sus amigas, las cuales la esperaban boquiabiertas, totalmente sorprendidas por aquellas habilidades sociales que tenía. Siempre era capaz de acercarse desde humanos a perros, y salir con una buena charla. Era alguien muy amigable, y no había nadie quien pudiera refutar en ello.

—¿Cómo diablos le hablaste? —dijo inmediatamente Miku apenas se acercó a ella. Gumi iba a contestar, justo cuando fue interrumpida por Luka.

—Ella es buena en comunicaciones. Siempre tiene la respuesta para todo tipo de personas.

Miku asintió como si estuviera aprendiendo de ella, ya que era todo lo contrario.

La peli-verde sonrió sacando su lengua. No era nada difícil para ella.

Y luego de eso se sentaron, con Miku al lado de Teto. Al sentarse ahí, notó que ella estaba absorta en la música y golpeaba suavemente la mesa al compás de la tranquila melodía, sin decir ninguna sola palabra. Seguramente sería una acompañante silenciosa, lo que sería perfecto para Miku. Al menos sus amigas no estaban tan lejos y también podría hablar con ellas de vez en cuando.

Fue un minuto en total hasta que la puerta se abrió y un hombre de edad adulta entró por la puerta. Era alto, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba gafas. Por supuesto era el nuevo profesor que les haría clases ese año.

Lucía agradable.

Escribió en la pizarra mientras hablaba de futuros, proyectos y la esperanza de que todos se lleven bien ese año. A pesar de ser algo nervioso Miku lo seguía, al igual que toda la clase, haciendo silencio para que él hable. 

Era un ambiente muy tranquilo en su nueva clase con compañeros desconocidos, hasta que de repente un repetitivo sonido interrumpió el discurso del profesor, el cual venía desde la puerta delantera. Todos levantaron la cabeza para mirar con curiosidad lo que sucedía, aunque nadie podía ver nada; la persona estaba muy afuera del salón, y sólo quien esté en el puesto del profesor podría observarla.

Así que en cambio, algunos se pusieron a mirar al profesor Kiyoteru, quien se acomodó sus lentes y miró a la persona con suma seriedad.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Uh...esta es la clase 2-B, ¿verdad?

Una voz femenina, delicada y realmente fina. Esto encendió la curiosidad en algunas personas quienes doblaban todo el cuerpo para alcanzar a ver algo, como Miku; lamentablemente esto no era posible, y sólo ganaba una mirada de desagrado de su compañera de mesa, lo que la avergonzó un poco e hizo que se vuelva a sentar.

—La campana tocó hace quince minutos. ¿Por qué tanto retraso? —dijo el profesor poniéndose frente a ella. 

—Me equivoqué de clase, lo siento...

Y una mano delgada se estiró con un papel en la mano. Sólo el profesor podía leer lo que había dentro.

—Voy a comprobar si ese nombre está en mi lista... —Rápidamente fue al libro de clases y buscó dentro, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata—. Bien, tienes suerte. Te contaré como presente, pero a la próxima intenta no atrasarte de nuevo, ¿bien?

—Qué fácil —murmuró Teto, siendo escuchada sólo por Miku, quien se giró a verla. 

Y, cuando miraba la expresión de Teto, escuchó ruido venir de todos sus compañeros, en su mayoría suspiros y comentarios de los chicos. Miku se giró a ver rápidamente.

Y ahí la vio.

No era la única que lo pensaba, la verdad; todos estaban diciendo en ese momento lo bonita que era. Quizá era ese tipo de rostro que sólo ves en las películas, de mujeres preparadas de tal manera que la belleza sea máxima, pero esta vez era una real deambulando por el salón de clases, así como un ángel. Hermosos rasgos, bonito cuerpo, una cuidada actitud y unos ojos celestes que brillaban con la luz...ah, probablemente era una modelo sacada de una revista. 

Para Miku era eso, y más, porque apenas se dio cuenta, se emocionó el doble y se paró de su silla respirando repetitivas veces. 

La razón era porque...era porque...¡la persona era ella!

Los mismos ojos, la misma cara, ¡lo mismo todo! Si Miku no la estaba soñando ahora mismo, podía asegurar que era ella la persona que había visto esa mañana, mientras cambiaba sus zapatos en los casilleros. 

Su sueño de volver a verla se volvió realidad, ¡y ahora estaban en la misma clase!

Miku se llevó las manos a las mejillas y chilló internamente, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la mesa. Tenía suerte que nadie la estaba viendo, a excepción de Teto, que ahora era ella quien se giraba a verla sorprendida.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres?

Miku decidió ignorar ese comentario y calmarse, mientras seguía viendo a la chica que tomaba asiento en uno de los delanteros. ¡Ahora podría ver su espalda todo el tiempo!

Y, con todo ese show, Gumi y Luka se giraron a ver a Miku. La peli-verde no lucía tan diferente a ella, aunque Luka sí; eran como las dos caras de la moneda que se repartían por todo el salón. 

Una era Gumi, quien sonreía emocionada.

—Es muy linda, ¿vieron?

Y la otra Luka, quien miraba con desagrado.

—¿Qué tanto le ven? 

Pero si algo era claro que todos se fijaban en esa chica.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Teto se dedicaba a mirar a Miku mientras ella observaba a la nueva como tonta enamorada. Luego observó a las amigas de esta, haciendo una mueca para que la vean también. Se le escapó una risa.

—Parece que se enamoró de la nueva.

No tan lejos de la realidad.

[...]

—¡Mírenla! Se levantó a botar basura. ¡Está de pie!

—Uy, Miku...

—Usa una cinta en su cabello como de conejito. Se ve muy linda, ¿no creen?

—¡¿Podrías simplemente...?!

—¡Ah! ¡sonrío! ¡mira sus mejillas! ¡qué tierna!

—¡¿...callarte de una vez?! 

Ya casi media hora llevaban desde que llegó la nueva, y lo único que salía de la boca de la menor de los Hatsune era lo impresionada que estaba por ella; incluso el mínimo suspiro era motivo de los miles de corazones que había alrededor de su cabeza. Sus compañeras de puesto estaban hartas de escucharla hablar y hablar todo el tiempo, sobretodo Luka, a quién rápidamente se le agotó la paciencia y le pidió que se calle desesperadamente. Ahora Miku se encontraba mirándola con miedo.

—¿Uh? Yo...

Habían algunas personas mirando la escenita, curiosidad de saber de dónde venía ese grito tan molesto. En su interior, Luka se había arrepentido de hacerlo; no quería hacer espectáculo con su mejor amiga por una posible estúpida pelea.

Esperó a que todos dejaran de mirar y se acercó a ella, silenciosa. 

—¿Puedes parar? —susurró.

Tener que escuchar cinco mil veces lo enamorada que estaba por la chica nueva realmente le colmaba la paciencia. Parecía una niña pequeña de esas que nadie soporta, aunque Miku no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, razón por la que se avergonzó y asintió con la cabeza, intentando no volver a decir ni una sola palabra. 

A su lado, Teto miraba la situación con diversión. Las chicas que acababa de conocer se le hacían realmente graciosas.

—Triángulo de celos.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Luka.

—¿Alguien puede llamar a la policía? Mi compañera de asiento es una acosadora... me da miedo que me acose a mi también.

—A ti no te voy a acosar —farfulló Miku escondiéndose entre sus brazos. 

La de cabellos rojos rió con unas fuertes carcajadas y sostuvo su mentón con su mano, mirándolas con satisfacción. Había logrado molestarlas a ambas, así que se sentía dichosa, como una diosa.

Gumi estaba presente en la escena, pero sólo se reía. Era normal ver este tipo de escenas, aunque ahora Teto lo hacía mucho mejor, razón por la que le caía tan bien.

¿Qué podía decir? Miku estaba fascinada por la chica nueva. Nada romántico: sólo había quedado encantada, así como si conociera a una princesa Disney en persona. Aunque tampoco podía decir que se sentía completa, ya que la media naranja de esa chica no se veía por esos lares; al parecer no estaba presente, lo que la hacía sentir algo triste.

Su nombre era Nem, ¿no?

Por mientras, sólo podía suspirar en su asiento sin prestar una pizca de atención a lo que escribía su profesor en la pizarra. De hecho, hasta se le había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, en unos pocos minutos su nueva compañera de asiento la molestó de nuevo tocando su hombro dos veces. Miku ni siquiera hizo mucho esfuerzo en girarse, hasta que notó el gesto que hacía Teto con su mano pidiéndole que se acerque. Le hizo caso aproximando su cabeza hacia ella por debajo de la mesa, dándose intimidad para que Teto le dijera algo al oído. 

—¿Así que hoy viste a una pareja en la mañana?

—Sí...algo así.

—¿Sabes si son pareja?

—¿Uh? —Miku miró hacia la chica rubia que estaba en uno de los puestos delanteros—. Pues no, pero no parecían pareja...

—¿Entonces por qué no los haces pareja?

—¿Qué?

Confundida, Miku pestañeó varias veces.

—¿De qué hablas?

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado, inclinándose hacia su bolso. Ahí empezó a buscar entre sus cuadernos uno en específico, el cual sacó y puso una página en especial para mostrárselo a su compañera. Tenía un par de dibujos y letras por todas partes. Miku se quedó unos segundos intentando comprender de qué iba todo eso.

—¿Eso es...?

Habían muchos cupidos dibujados por todo el cuaderno. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a Miku le llamó mucho la atención y se quedó observándolos fascinada. Todo era muy lindo y se notaba que alguien le había dedicado mucho esfuerzo a eso, pero...¿a dónde quería ir? ¿por qué le mostraba eso? ¿por qué decía cosas como esas? ¿acaso estaba escuchando mal?

Esperando que Teto vuelva a decir algo, Miku la miró a los ojos ladeando la cabeza. Esto funcionó, e hizo que Teto vuelva a tomar la palabra.

—Si no son pareja, con esto puedes hacer que lo sean.

—¿Eh?

Pasó a la otra hoja, mostrando un título enmarcado con nubes de muchos colores. "Shipp Game", palabras que claramente estaba en inglés, y con lo poco que sabía Miku, igual pudo descifrar lo que decía.

—¿Shipp juego?

—Suena muy feo en nuestro idioma; dilo en inglés —contestó volviendo a pasar hoja—. Es un juego que se trata de juntar personas, así como cupidos. Será perfecto si descubres que esas dos personas no son pareja real, y si quieres que ellos tengan una real historia de amor de secundaria. Este juego te podrá ayudar.

—¿"Así como cupidos"?

—Sí. Si tú lo intentas, esas personas pueden quedar juntas y tener su final feliz juntas.

Una de las cosas que más le gustan a Miku son las historias de amor, los cuentos de hadas y los cupidos, pero esta era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como "un juego que se trate de ser cupidos". ¿Cómo alguien podría ser cupido con personas reales? ¿cómo alguien podía hacer que el destino de dos personas se involucre? No son personajes de cuentos o algo que se pueda controlar, porque la vida real es mucho más compleja que eso, pero aún así se le hacía muy curioso. Ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada del cuaderno pensando en eso. ¿Y si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo aunque sea una vez?

El caballeroso varón y la tierna dama juntos, siendo pareja, enamorándose... ¿no sería eso muy lindo? Pero de ahí hasta hacerlo todo por sí misma...

La de cabellos turquesas inspiró con mucha fuerza sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente. Wow, esto por alguna razón le daba mucha emoción, y ni siquiera podía explicarse por qué. 

Teto la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta. Podía notar que había causado una emoción en ella, justamente como pensaba.

—Hasta ahora sólo soy yo. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y hacer ese final feliz realidad?

Crear un final feliz.

18 / 09 / 2020


	3. Capítulo 3: "Preocupación"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku, angustiada por la propuesta de Teto, es acompañada por Luka y Gumi a la sala de los terceros, para pedirle permiso a su hermano de salir a comprar esa tarde. 
> 
> Cuando llegan, se encuentran con Lenka, quien está adoptando un perrito y parece conocer muy bien a Luka. Mikuo está ausente, y tiene cara de estar demasiado preocupado por algo.

¿Cómo es posible que un tercero pueda crear el final feliz de otras personas?

Las novelas de amor suelen ser entre dos, y no hay nadie más que se involucre, además del escritor, ya que son ellos quienes crean toda la historia.

¿Cómo puedes meterte en los sentimientos de las demás personas? ¿no es ese un tema muy complejo?

¿Quién eres para meterte? sólo una estudiante más de la misma escuela. ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de siquiera intentarlo?

"Es un juego que se trata de juntar personas, así como cupidos. Será perfecto si descubres que esas dos personas no son pareja real, y si quieres que ellos tengan una real historia de amor de secundaria".

¿Por qué esa idea le gustaba tanto? ¿qué tenía de bueno? ¿por qué se sentía tan emocionada?

Muchas voces a la vez, todas diciendo miles de cosas que Miku no podía ni reconocer, mientras su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Era un total lío dentro de sí misma, así que se dio un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar la voz de la razón. Por mientras quedó en silencio.

Si va a responder algo, entonces tiene que ser lo mejor; no puede equivocarse en algo como eso. Se trata de una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida. 

Miraba el suelo como si este le fuera a responder algo, sin pensar que, si se demoraba, Teto podría terminar aburriéndose. Además, el timbre había tocado y todos estaban saliendo para disfrutar el primer recreo del año. Por supuesto que la pelirroja no podía seguir esperando a que se le derrita el trasero esperando respuesta.

Volteó excéntricamente hacia el frente y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, mientras dejaba que la chica rara siguiera pensando.

Una vez lista, se puso de pie al lado suyo.

—Tiempo agotado. —Y, dicho esto, siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Miku se demoró unos diez segundos en reaccionar.

Apenas lo hizo, dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, pensando en perseguirla.

—¡K-Kasane, no te vayas!

Miku extendió su mano intentando alcanzarla, sin embargo había salido muy rápido y la distancia era mucha. Quedó con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, respuesta que se había demorado mucho en pensar. 

¡¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?!

¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Tal vez ya no podía jugar al juego por demorarse tanto!

—Soy un fracaso —murmuró con desánimo, arrastrándose por el suelo. 

Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y la había desaprovechado. ¡Siempre desaprovechando todo! ¿Ahora cómo podría decirle a Teto que quiere jugar con ella? ¿qué haría con esa linda pareja para que queden juntos? ¡Estaba demasiado muerta para pensarlo! ahora prefería descansar en paz con la cara en el suelo.

—¿'tás bien?

Miku miró rápidamente hacia arriba.

—¿Gumi? 

Confusa, la de ojos turquesas se encontró con los de su mejor amiga, y se quedó en el suelo, dándose cuenta de lo que había alrededor y que se había tirado en el suelo como una dramática. 

Su otra amiga entró a escena, y, llena de preocupación, le ofreció la mano para que se ponga de pie. 

—Ponte de pie, Miku. ¿Qué hacías en el suelo? ¿te quieres enfermar? 

—Yo... yo...

—Acabo de ver a Teto salir —comentó Gumi, mirando a sus espaldas—. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

—Umh... sí —musitó la peli-turquesa con semblante triste—. Se fue sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo? ¿por qué? —Luka dio un paso frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—Nada en especial.

—¿A qué te refieres con nada en especial?

¿Podría contarles acerca del juego?

Realmente sería un buen tema de conversación que compartir con sus amigas, y probablemente ellas le ayudarían a encontrar su respuesta, pero...

¿y si era secreto?

No quería meter la pata en donde no la llamaban, así que optó por guardar silencio y no comentar nada al respecto. Luka se quedó esperando que dijera algo, pero no recibió ni un sólo murmuro como respuesta, lo que le dejó entendido que no respondería. Y, aunque eso le molestara, sabía que insistirle a Miku era contraproducente a más no poder, así que no la presionó.

En cambio, miró a Gumi, quien rápidamente entendió la señal y buscó otra cosa qué decir. 

—¡Estaba charlando con Luka acerca de que vamos a salir esta tarde!

—¿Qué? ¿ustedes dos? —La de ojos turquesas se giró a verles directamente—. Ah, bueno, que tengan buena suert...-

—No, idiota, tú también —Luka le dio un golpecito, pero con cariño—. ¿Quieres? Iremos de shopping.

—¡Quiero calcetines nuevos!

—Está bien. —Al fin, Miku se dignó a entregar una sonrisa. Luka lo tomó como un gran logro— Claro que quiero ir, ¿aunque no les molesta que tenga que preguntarle a Mikuo?

—Claro que no, está bien. Nosotras te acompañamos.

—¡Vamos contigo!

Con gran agradecimiento, la peli-turquesa les dio un abrazo. Ellas eran un gran pilar dentro de su corazón, y salir después de la escuela todas juntas realmente la ponía muy feliz. ¿Cómo no quererlas si eran tan buenas amigas?

El camino al salón de Mikuo ya se lo sabían de memoria: todos los salones de tercero estaban ubicados en el tercer piso, así que sólo tenían que subir un par de escalones y ya estaban arriba. Luego, caminar hacia el tercero B, o sea el salón en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Pero al llegar a ese salón cayeron en cuenta que Mikuo no estaba allí dentro, lo que significaba que el lugar en el que se encontraba podía ser uno solo, y ese era la clase A. 

Las tres chicas se pusieron en la puerta mientras observaban todo alrededor, desde los senpai que se veían mucho mayores, hasta la decoración de la sala que por la ubicación se veía mucho más bonita. Una de las personas que estaba adentro era Lenka, acompañada por un rubio y una peli-azul. Luka se animó mucho al verla ahí y lo primero que hizo fue llamarla.

Inmediatamente, la aludida fue corriendo hacia quien la llamaba. También se veía muy feliz de verlas; al parecer eran cercanas.

—Luka, ¡estás aquí! —Y, junto con un gran abrazo, se encargó de saludarla—. ¡Hola!

Pero esto ya era pan de cada día, y las chicas ya sabía hacia dónde iba.

—¿Cómo lo has pasado estas vacaciones? —pregunta Luka, mirando con una cara desafiante a Lenka. 

La rubia se lleva las manos a las mejillas.

—Desearía que el tiempo no fuera tan corto. ¡Imagínate, ya no queda nada para volver a trabajar! ¿No puedes darme una semana más?

—Eres toda una floja, ¡ya tienes que empezar a trabajar! —ríe Luka, revolviéndole completamente el cabello. Miku se alteró, pues así no era la forma en la que se debe tratar un senpai—. Tienes hasta el Lunes, así que encárgate de disfrutar. ¡No te quejes o ya sabes que te irá peor!

—Te odio...

—Ah, eso no dices cuando te doy tu salario.

—Tu abuelo me paga.

—¡Lo mismo!

—¡Uuummmhhhh! —pesca las mejillas de Luka y las comienza a agitar—. ¡A veces olvido que soy mayor que tú! Deberías respetarme.

—Las cosas cambian cuando eres tú quién depende de mí.

Si había alguien quien sabía todos los puntos débiles de Lenka, esa era Luka. Hizo que ella gimiera de dolor y se retorciera, aprovechando eso para reverenciarse. Luka tenía todo el poder sobre ella, y bien que lo sabía.

Al terminar de reverenciarse, la miró con cara de odio y dijo:

—Espero que esto no signifique horas extras para mí, jefa...

—¡Oh! no me des ideas.

—¡Olvida todo lo que dije! —Ansiosamente, le disparó con sus dedos para que ella olvide todo. Luka, en vez de caer al suelo, sólo se rió a carcajadas.

La mayor cambió su expresión a una sonriente, y puso su atención en el escenario frente a sus ojos. No solo estaba Luka: Gumi y Miku también estaban ahí, sus lindas kōhai que lo que más tenían en común era el ser adorables. 

—Ah, pero si traías a tus amigas —exclamó Lenka, acercándose a las dos chicas. Ellas saludaron al mismo tiempo, siendo una enérgica y la otra un poco más tímida.

Algo le llamó la atención a la de tercero, y fue el turquesa color de los ojos de Miku. Siempre ha sido igual a su hermano, como una pequeña copia, y eso le encantaba. En sus ojos tenía reflejada la sangre de esa familia, entregando conformidad a cualquiera que los viera, sobretodo a Lenka que lo que más disfrutaba era mirar directamente esas orbes.

Y como ella era su cuñada, sabía perfectamente que no estaba ahí por ella, sino que por su hermano, quien no estaba presente en ese momento.

Antes de hablarle se encargó de acariciar un poco su cabello.

—Tu hermano fue al baño —dijo, acertando justo en lo que buscaba—. Debe estar de regreso, así que puedes quedarte aquí. No te preocupes.

La chica asintió.

—Sí, esperaremos.

Genial.

Para hacer un poco más amena la espera, Lenka pensó que estaría bien hablar de un tema jovial, así que se puso al lado de Luka y comenzó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

—Y ya empezó este año... ¿creen que será igual de entretenido que los demás? hay muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Una de ustedes puede conseguir novio, y también...! 

Lenka detuvo su discurso repentinamente, escuchando el ruido que había atrás suyo.

Gritaban su nombre. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ahora?!—respondió, girándose en ciento ochenta grados. Lo hizo con tal velocidad que su coleta golpeó a Gumi en la cara—. ¡¿Encontraron?! ¡¿en serio?! Uff, estos chicos. —Y devolvió su mirada a las tres chicas con la que estaba hablando—. Lo siento mucho, Rinto y Kaiko me están llamando. Por si no lo sabían, estamos buscando mascotas por internet. Hace tiempo estoy con la idea de adoptar un perrito, así que ya saben, estamos intentando —se rió—. ¡Adiós!

Y luego de despedirse corrió hacia el interior. 

—¿Así que un perrito? —Luka sonrió tiernamente. 

—Yo quiero buscar una mascota también—respondió Gumi, sin saber si cruzar o no la puerta. Pero Luka se puso entre medio para detenerla, imposibilitando que lo haga. 

Miku no dijo nada. No estaba metida en la conversación. Sólo miraba preocupada el pasillo, esperando a que de repente aparezca su hermano, que ya llevaba tiempo demorándose.

Su deseo se cumplió. Una cabeza turquesa destacó entre las demás, dirigiéndose al lugar en el que Miku tanto esperaba. 

Aunque al mirarlo fijamente, notó que llevaba un semblante distraído. Confirmó que estaba así cuando, al pasar por la puerta, no se detuvo en ningún minuto a mirar a ninguna de las chicas que estaban ahí. Sólo entró, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo. Luka tuvo que jalarlo de la camisa para que retrocediera y despertara de su burbuja.

—¡Aquí estamos, ciego! —Lo arrastró hacia Miku, poniéndolo justo en frente de ella para que la viera directamente a sus ojos—. Tu hermana te vino a ver. ¿No la notaste siquiera?

—¿Luka...? —musitó—. ¿Y Miku...?

—¡Y Gumi!

—Hola, hermanito. Te quería pedir permiso para salir esta tarde. Iré a Akihabara con ellas.

—¿Con ellas? ¿quiénes? ¿Ellas? —apuntó a Luka y a Gumi.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. 

—Sí, Luka y Gumi —Miku sonrió. Notaba lo ido que estaba su hermano. Era como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Definitivamente lo estaba.

—Mmmh, bueno —se rascó su cuero cabelludo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Intentó de esa forma borrar sus pensamientos por unos momentos—. Si son ellas está bien. Pero vuelve antes de las siete, ¿está bien?

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Ok —asintió lentamente, quedándose donde mismo. 

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie murmuró ni la mínima cosa, hasta el ruido del viento era más fuerte que sus mismas respiraciones. 

Pero gracias a Luka la conversación volvió a ganar volumen.

—No tenemos dinero.

—Luka, no digas eso —la regañó Miku a murmuros. Luka hizo como que no la escuchó.

—¿Cuánto les falta?

—Setecientos yenes.

El hermano mayor de los Hatsune asintió, sacando el dinero de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera se la pensaba, sólo lo hacía, actuando por sus instintos.

Luka sonrió orgullosa por el éxito de su plan.

—Muchas gracias, Mikuo. —Tomó el dinero del hermano de su amiga por sí sola. Él no se dio cuenta, sólo asintió.

—De nada, Miku. Y anda a tu sala. Este pasillo es peligroso para ti.

La de largas coletas asintió, agradeciéndole a su hermano. Esperó un abrazo o algo así, pero él se fue, entrando al salón y plantándola en soledad, olvidándose de su "cuídate, te quiero mucho".

Sus labios temblaron. Por Dios, ¡lo había olvidado!

—Parece que tenía sueño —Gumi se rió, girándose a Miku. La otra sólo asintió, sin decir ninguna sola palabra.

Oh, no. Miku también iba a subirse en su propia burbuja. Tenía que despertarla pronto.

—Están gritando. —Por suerte sí lo estaban—. Viene de por allá, el tercero C.

Gumi se giró frenéticamente a verlos. Miku alzó su vista también.

Un montón de chicas rodeando la entrada de la clase C. Con chocolates en sus manos, flores, regalos, cartas y muchas cosas. Todas parecían muy emocionadas. Y en el medio de ese círculo estaba un alto chico de aspecto muy atractivo. 

Hatsune pestañeó con rapidez. Se fijó en el trabajado cuerpo de ese chico, quien era alto y bastante musculoso. Tuvo que subir bastante su mirada para observar su cara. El aparente chico popular se reía. Su sonrisa parecía de menta, y sus mejillas hacían pequeños hoyuelos. También su cabello, que era azul como el mar, decoraba muy bien su aspecto. Al parecer era algo que las chicas admiraban mucho, pues todas lo miraban con cara de enamoradas.

Incluso Luka hizo un comentario al respecto.

—Las chicas se matarían por él.

—Es verdad —musitó Gumi, mirando también—. Es muy popular, ¿no?

Miku asintió y dejó de mirar de inmediato.

—Mejor vámonos —interrumpió, sintiendo algo un poco raro—. Quiero volver al salón.

Luka y Gumi aceptaron, así que se devolvieron todas juntas.

Mientras caminaban, Miku se giró a mirar al chico que había visto antes. Lo contempló un poco más. Se había quedado mirando sus ojos, pero de repente sintió que ellos giraron a su dirección, así que volteó inmediatamente su cabeza. Debió haber sido su imaginación.

[• • •]

—¿Crees que ese perrito esté bien? —preguntó Kaiko, apuntando a la pantalla. 

Lenka negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero uno más chico.

Y Rinto, su mejor amigo, siguió bajando con el mouse para mirar más ventas en la página web, buscando alguno que le gustase a Lenka.

Fueron varios minutos llenos de comentarios y pensamientos. Era algo bastante difícil de decidir. Principalmente porque el perro que buscaba no tenía que ser tan grande, tenía que ser pequeño y no tan problemático. A veces pasaba que, cuando a Lenka le gustaba uno, a Kaiko le parecía lo contrario y luego de un debate terminaban por dejarlo; mientras tanto, a Rinto todos le parecían lindos.

La rubia estaba sentada sobre una mesa. Cuando sintió un ruido venir de la puerta, se giró inmediatamente a ver qué era, y ahí vio a Mikuo caminando perdido por la vida hacia ellos. A Lenka le cambió la cara.

—¡Al fin volviste! ¿Encontraste papel higiénico?

—Sí, ya lo encontré —se sentó a su lado, mirando la pantalla con curiosidad—. Miku vino recién.

—Ella quería hablar contigo. ¿Le hablaste?

—Sí.

—¿Y que quería?

—Umhh... Quería salir, parece. 

Recuesta su mentón sobre sus manos y cierra los ojos, relajando un poco su respiración. Su novia notó inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, así que colocó su mano sobre su cabello, mirándolo con preocupación.

Sus ojos se veían apagados.

—¿Te pasó algo? Te ves raro.

—¿Hmmm?

Su mente no dejaba de reproducir esa escena.

Mientras estaba lavándose las manos en el lavabo, un chico apareció por detrás y cayó al suelo.

Mikuo corrió a su socorro, pero en cuanto lo atrapó, él ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, dormido en un profundo sueño.

Por alguna razón sangre caía de su nariz. Su cara se veía pálida. Estaba realmente enfermo, y para colmo, se había desmayado.

En su instinto de hermano mayor, corrió a la enfermería, cargando su cuerpo como si fuera un muerto. El chico parecía de la edad de Miku, y su piel se ponía de gallina al imaginar qué le había pasado.

—Fui a la enfermería —musitó.

—¿Qué? ¿te duele algo?

—Oh, no —negó con la cabeza—. Acompañé a alguien que se desmayó en el baño. Estaba inconsciente.

—¿Inconsciente? Vaya, pobrecito... —hizo silencio por algunos segundos, sintiendo la seriedad del asunto—. ¿Y lo alcanzaste a atrapar?

—Por suerte.

A Lenka le aterraba lo horrible que hubiera sido si tal chico se caía al suelo y se golpeaba la cabeza. Menos mal que lo habían agarrado, eso al menos la tranquilizaba.

Pero Mikuo no parecía tranquilo.

—Bueno, tal vez estaba nervioso por el primer día de clases. ¿Era nuevo?

—Ni idea. Ni siquiera pude preguntarle. Estaba...inconsciente, ¿sabes?

—Es cierto. —Se llevó un dedo al labio y pensó en otra cosa— Qué raro... ¿qué hiciste con él?

—Lo dejé en la enfermería. Esperé un rato hasta que llegó una chica. No sé si era su amiga, su novia o su hermana, pero llegó preguntando por él muy preocupada. Le dije dónde estaba y fue por él.

El de cabellos negros descansaba tranquilamente en la camilla, rodeado por las enfermeras que lo revisaban con cuidado.

Ellas le habían dicho que no se preocupe, pero de todas formas Mikuo seguía ahí, esperando una respuesta.

Al rato llegó una chica. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran amarillo como el oro, y su piel era igual de blanca que la del chico. Apenas entró a la enfermería, corrió a la camilla a ver al desmayado. Mikuo le dijo lo que pasó, y ella le agradeció, muy agitada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, haciéndole una reverencia. 

—Hatsune Mikuo... —respondió, sintiéndose algo asustado—. Lo encontré en el baño. Perdió la consciencia.

La joven pareció asombrarse con esa información. Miró al que estaba acostado en la camilla, y luego de unos segundos, volvió su mirada a Mikuo.

—Muchas gracias, Hatsune —le sonrió. Mikuo creyó que ella estaba aguantándose su angustia—. Fuiste una gran ayuda para Rei. 

Rei. Así era su nombre.

Sólo esperaba que ya se haya recuperado.

—Tranquilo, Mikuo. Debe estar bien —murmuró Lenka, besándolo en la mejilla. Mikuo asintió, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La distancia era poca, y ya casi podía sentir su aliento.

Pero algo notaba Lenka. Él siempre se ponía así cuando su instinto familiar se encendía. 

Conocía lo que él estaba pensando.

—Te recordó a Miku, ¿no es así?

Miku...

Miku siempre se desmayaba y enfermaba con facilidad. Como su hermano mayor tenía que soportar eso, y cuidarla cuando estaba débil en la cama. Quizá sí, quizá sí le recordó a su hermanita, y por eso se preocupaba tanto por él. 

—Tienes razón —asintió, bajando la cabeza.

Con un abrazo, Lenka se encargó de transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad, todo lo que necesitaba Mikuo en ese momento.

Luego de un momento, Mikuo respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, viendo lo que estaban haciendo los chicos.

—¿Kaiko trajo su computadora?

—Oh, sí —la rubia levantó su cabeza—. Estamos eligiendo al cachorro.

—Quiero participar —con una sonrisa genuina, Mikuo se levantó de donde estaba sentado— ¿puedo?

—Por supuesto, mi amor.

Y así, la pareja se acercó a los encargados de la computadora, dispuestos a elegir el próximo compañero de Lenka.

[ • • • ]

Las manillas del reloj siguieron girando, pero Miku no podía estar siempre pendiente de la chica nueva. La clase que le tocó fue bastante exigente y requirió que estuviese concentrada, por lo que dejó sus pensamientos atrás. 

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando la observaba, y notaba pequeños detalles en ella que formaban poco a poco su personalidad. Una de esas cosas es que era muy estudiosa, y en clases no se distrae con nada; está escribiendo a la velocidad el viento y termina la tarea temprano. También se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con nadie de la clase, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de que era muy tímida, y aún no obtenía el valor de acercarse a alguien.

«Sería genial ser su primera amiga» musitó Miku, apoyándose en el mentón ilusionada. Fue un pensamiento que salió de ella de repente y sin darse cuenta. No le dio muchas vueltas.

Recordó al chico que había visto, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte, y a pesar de que quería verlo y saber más de él, no se puso a buscar. Quizá otro día lo haría.

25 / 09 / 2020

Un capítulo tranquilito para esta semana. El próximo se viene grande, es que me encanta porque al fin aparecen Rin y Len dkskdjks

Espero que les haya gustado como siempre. Esperenme hasta el siguiente viernes. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios. No me ignoren ╥﹏╥


	4. Capítulo 4: "Hablemos pronto"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animada por sus amigas, Miku da el primer paso para acercarse a Rin y a Len. ¿Alcanzará su objetivo de por fin darles una buena impresión? ¿o...fracasará?

Al abrir los ojos los primeros rayos que entran por la retina de sus ojos son los del sol, pero en esta ocasión, no hablamos de un sol común y corriente. 

Con una vibra llena de luz, el entrar de Mikuo a la habitación de su hermana es motivo suficiente para que ella abra sus ojos y se levante. 

Se nota en ella una energía diferente a la de los demás días. Probablemente es porque durmió toda la noche, y se quedó esperando a que sea el siguiente día. Además de anímico, esto también conlleva a una mejora física, porque las ojeras debajo de sus ojos son inexistentes. Ahora tiene un rostro limpio y feliz. 

—¿Dormiste bien? —Con suave tacto, Mikuo posa su palma debajo del flequillo de su hermana, sintiendo su calor corporal. Miku en respuesta da un paso hacia el frente, y lo rodea con los brazos, mientras en un murmuro le dice que sí. 

Dentro de su mente, guardaba el difuso recuerdo de un sueño encantador. Sus fantasías y anhelos se envolvieron en una suave tela de purpurina, haciéndola sentir sobre nubes hechas de algodón de azúcar, de color rosa, con mucha dulzura y cursilería. 

Realmente eso era todo lo que podía explicar del sueño. No era nada clave, pero sí recordaba ciertas escenas entre sus perfectos protagonistas del día anterior, y lo que le hacían sentir era tan magnífico que solo podía explicarlo en un gran abrazo. 

Pero tuvo que separarse pronto porque Mikuo se estaba quedando sin aire, y aprovechó de traerla de vuelta a la tierra, pues era día de semana y no podía olvidar que en pocos minutos debía ir a la escuela, y no podía ir en pijama. 

Los minutos pasaron y Miku estaba lista. No tardó mucho en arreglarse, y tomó un breve desayuno con sus padres, los cuales se iban tan rápido que sólo le alcanzaron a dar un beso de despedida. Cuando estaba lista, se quedó esperando a su hermano mientras evaluaba su propia apariencia en el reflejo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta sonó y Miku fue a abrir. 

Su cuñada. Lenka. Hoy tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. ¿Vino a buscar a su hermano? es realmente temprano. 

—Uh, ah, buenos días, Lenka... —saludó Miku, denotando un poco de pena. Escondía la mitad de su rostro detrás de la puerta; su presencia volvía a intimidarla un poco. 

—Hola, linda. ¿Ya van a salir? ¡voy a acompañarlos hoy! 

La voz llamó la atención de Mikuo, quien corrió a la puerta apenas escuchó a quien correspondía a su novia. 

—Lenka, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano. —Con su propia mano abrió más la puerta, dejando atrás a Miku y permitiendo el paso de Lenka—. Solo falta mi almuerzo. Espera, ya vuelvo. 

Antes de dar la vuelta, la de cienes rubias atrapó la muñeca de su novio y lo jaló hacia ella. 

Su corbata. 

—Te la pusiste mal, cariño —con sus dedos se encargó de acomodarla. Miku fue testigo de la poca distancia que poseían, y de como, indudablemente, esos dos lucían y actuaban como una linda pareja de casados. 

Los pequeños detalles, la preocupación, la confianza, la intimidad, el romance, el cariño... Entonces Miku se inmutó que todo eso estaba frente a sus ojos, y que su hermano estaba viviendo una historia de amor a tan solo pocos pasos de ella. 

¿Cómo se sentirá tener a alguien que arregle su corbata? ¿a qué velocidad estará latiendo el corazón de Mikuo ahora mismo? ¿qué estará pasando por la mente de Lenka al hacer algo como eso? El corazón de Miku comenzó a soñar de nuevo. Pero rápido tuvo que volver a la realidad, pues la voz de Lenka la atrapó con preguntas. 

—Te ves muy bonita hoy —confesó Lenka, tomando a la menor de las manos. Miku asintió; no estaba muy entrenada como para responder a esos cumplidos—. Estoy segura de que conquistas a muchos chicos allá en la escuela. ¿Hay alguno en específico? 

Mikuo no estaba presente, pues había ido a la cocina a buscar los almuerzos. Aún así, Miku sentía toda la presión en el ambiente, y tembló de solo imaginarse una respuesta. 

—Pues —balbuceó, enrojeciéndose—. Aún no... 

Tener un novio para sí misma se le hacía demasiado utópico. Definitivamente no 

Pero Lenka no pareció creerle mucho, pues entrecerró los ojos a la mitad y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Tranquila, si quieres te puedo dar consejos. Tengo bastante experiencia en eso. 

—¿Experiencia en qué, se podría decir? —Una voz áspera interrumpió por las espaldas de Miku. La de dos coletas dio un paso hacia delante, quedando pies fuera de su hogar. 

Lenka contempló el rostro serio y celoso de su novio y respondió con seguridad. 

—En amor y relaciones románticas —canturreó. Se otorgó unos segundos de misterio antes de continuar con su diálogo—. Pero contigo, bobo. ¡Te quiero mucho! 

Mikuo negó con la cabeza. No fue convincente. 

—No puedes decir que tienes mucha experiencia si sólo has estado conmigo —cerró la puerta con llave—, a menos que haya algo que no me has contado. 

—Uh, uh, uh... —Lenka posó su derecha sobre sus labios y rio maliciosa—. Quizá haya alguien a quien no conoces. 

—¿En serio? —Miku notó que su hermano se estaba poniendo celoso—. A ver, señorita, ¿podría explicarme quién es ese sujeto del cual desconozco completamente su existencia? 

Y ante esta pregunta, la de cabellos rubios soltó una risotada y atrapó con sus dos brazos a su novio, llenándolo de besos por donde hubiera lugar. 

—¡Obvio que no! Yo te amo mucho, no hay nadie además de ti. ¡No te pongas celosito! 

Mikuo al principio opuso resistencia, pero no pudo contenerse mucho y a los pocos segundos atrapó a su novia y aceptó su cariño, un poco más relajado. 

A pesar de que a Miku le encantaba ver esta escena, no podía ignorar de que estaban perdiendo tiempo y que ciertas personitas muy importantes la estaban esperando en su escuela. Carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención de los dos tortolos, los cuales se pusieron en posición y sacudieron sus prendas como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada. 

—Yo... yo me tengo que ir —musitó Miku, mirando sus pies. Mikuo entendió de inmediato y le pasó su almuerzo, pero Lenka puso una mano en su hombro y la miró directamente a los ojos. 

—¿Vas a ver a tu novio? 

—Lenka... —titubeó Miku, mientras sus mejillas se encendían como dos ampolletas carmesí. 

—¡Lenka! —Y como era de esperar: Mikuo—. No le pongas esas ideas en la cabeza a Miku, está muy chiquita. 

—Bah, pero tiene dieciséis años. ¿A qué edad nos enamoramos nosotros? 

—Casos distintos. 

—No, no lo son —lo enfrentó a la cara—. Pronto tu hermana va a encontrar un novio y va a ser lo más natural del mundo. Deja que la apoye. 

—Pero yo creo que... 

Miku se alejó de ahí antes de seguir avergonzándose más. 

Si bien el tema de novio la avergonzaba mucho, no podía poner en palabras lo tan nerviosa que se ponía cuando se tocaba el tema frente a su hermano. Las expectativas y el cuidado intensivo solían mantenerla alerta, y como era tímida al respecto, no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso con él, ya que inmediatamente la llenaba de preguntas y eso generaba una presión en su pecho. 

Además, habían ciertos temas más relevantes que esos, y estaban ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Miku! 

Sus amigas. 

Miku sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus pómulos se colorearon. Entonces empezó a correr, y les dio un gran abrazo a ambas. 

—¡Tiempo récord, Miku! 

—Pude haber llegado más temprano —confesó, elevando un poco más la voz pues estaba en confianza—. A la próxima las sorprenderé. 

—Te desafío —Luka entrecerró sus ojos, y se acercó para darle un ataque de cosquillas, lo cual terminó en muchas risas, perfecto para empezar el día con un buen ánimo. 

El camino hacia el salón de clases estuvo envuelto de sus conversaciones casuales, tanto que sin darse cuenta ya estaba cada una sentada en su escritorio, haciendo un mini círculo que para Teto era muy grosero. Miku notó la presencia de la pelirroja, claro, pero prefirió guardarse las palabras para más tarde. Siguió conversando con sus amigas, hasta que en un momento el sonido de la puerta llegó hasta sus oídos y perdió el hilo de la conversación. 

Ahí estaba el hilo. Hacia donde la chica rubia del primer día. 

Esta vez llegó un poco más temprano que de costumbre, y se veía igual de bonita y arreglada que siempre. Sin embargo, en su caminar se veía cierta inseguridad, y sus ojos se paseaban por el suelo, hasta encontrar el primer asiento contiguo a la puerta del frente. 

Miku empezó a golpear sus dedos contra la mesa, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Deseaba ser capaz de darle los buenos días y unirla a la conversación, pero estaba muy lejos, y hablar con ella era algo platónico; ¿cómo acercarse a alguien tan fuera de su alcance? 

No obstante, siempre existen las personas que no tienen estas trabas, y esta vez se trataba de un par de compañeros de los que ni sabía el nombre, que caminaron y se sentaron junto a la rubia. 

La de cabellos turquesas no escuchaba nada desde su posición, pero intentó parar su oreja para ver si era capaz de oír aunque sea un poco. Lamentablemente esto no sucedió, y se tuvo que quedar solo con lo que sus ojos veían. 

Uno de los chicos movía la boca como si estuviera hablando, y le sonreía, pero no de cualquier manera: con una sonrisa coqueta. En respuesta, la dulce chica se reverenció frente a él, y él se alejó unos pasos, colocando un semblante de decepción. 

"¿Quizá fue rechazado?" pensó Miku, sin despegar sus ojos de la escena. 

Entonces el segundo amigo también hace de las suyas, habla, insiste un poco más, pero en su expresión aparece un pizque de molestia, y se aleja de ahí, a paso duro. Lo preocupante era ella, porque ahora se encontraba más cabizbaja que antes, y eso causó que el corazón de Miku se encogiera. No sabía qué, pero de seguro algo le habían dicho, y esperaba que no haya sido nada grosero, porque a la chica rubia se le respeta. 

Los chicos se acercaron a Miku, así que por instinto se encogió, pero por suerte no iban hacia ella, sino que pasaron por el lado. Y desde ahí pudo oír un par de comentarios, los cuales ellos con su grupo de amigos intercambiaban. 

—Qué desperdicio de mujer. Es linda, pero aburrida. 

—La tonta me rechazó, ¿se cree la última coca-cola del desierto? 

—Es cierto, ayer me ignoró y sólo le dije hola. 

—Jaja, qué le pasa. 

Miku empezó a echar humos. 

¿Cómo se les ocurre hablar así de ella? Maleducados, groseros, sin respeto. Ustedes son los que no se la merecen. Cuiden sus palabras. 

Las ganas de ir a verla y consolarla crecieron dentro de Miku, pero lo mismo volvió a detenerla, y se quedó donde estaba, más nerviosa que la vez anterior. 

Sólo quería protegerla. 

—¡Vamos, Rei! ¡la escuela está solo a unos pasos! ¡tú puedes! 

Paso, paso, paso. 

El tiempo que se tomaba para avanzar era íncreible. En una carrera, una tortuga, un caracol y una abuelita ya habrían cruzado la meta, mientras Rei seguiría caminando a paso lento probablemente deshidratándose. 

La vez anterior, tomarlo de la mano sólo provocó que se enoje, así que tuvo que conformarse con hacerle porras, aunque eso también lo hacía sentir molesto. 

—¿Por qué caminas tan leeento? —preguntó, cansándose de hacerle porras. La escuela estaba a sólo un semáforo, ¡tenía que seguir avanzando! 

—¿Y por qué eres tan ruidosa? Nadie te obliga a acompañarme. 

—¡Claro que sí! Somos hermanos, ¿por qué no me vendría contigo? —Y antes de recibir respuesta, el semáforo dio verde y Rui se vio obligada a empujar a su hermano hasta la otra esquina—. Además así me aseguro de que llegues vivo a la escuela. 

—Preferiría llegar muerto. 

—¡Rei! —Rui se tocó el corazón. Ese comentario le robó el aire—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Los emos son tan 2008, tienes que actualizarte si quieres estar a la moda. 

Ante más griterío y más griterío, el de cabellos negros escondió su cabeza y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, mentalizándose que su melliza no estaba hablando y que todo ese ruido no venía de ninguna parte. 

Logró ignorarlo, hasta el momento en que llegaron a los casilleros en los que los zapatos se cambian. Un profesor apareció de repente, y les advirtió que tenían que apurarse. 

“Sí, sí.”

Rui se aceleró aún más con los zapatos, pero su hermano se quedó en el suelo, como si estuviera recién despertando. Ignoró sus zapatos y se quedó mirando a la nada, sin siquiera mover un músculo para darse prisa. 

La de melena no lo podía creer. 

—¿Estás drogado o qué? —lo encaró, mientras veía a todas partes por si llegaba un profesor—. ¡Ponte los zapatos! tenemos que entrar a clase. 

Rei ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. 

—¿Vas a venir o no? 

No respuesta. 

Ante la incertidumbre, Rui lanzó un suspiro al cielo. Va, era caso perdido, su hermano no quería ir con ella, pero ese ya no era su problema. ¿No quería entrar? ¡él recibe el castigo! 

Por esa misma razón, se despidió y salió corriendo de ahí, dándole la espalda. 

Y, por fin, un minuto de silencio junto a Rei Kagene. 

No gritos, no prisa, no molestias. La paz absoluta. Un verdadero paraíso. 

Antes de ponerse de pie, inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró, relajando sus pulmones para que estos no se pongan nerviosos. Entonces, talló sus ojos, bostezó, estiró sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, subiendo las escaleras lo suficiente como para llegar al último piso. Nadie lo pilló en el recorrido, y la puerta estaba abierta, así que pudo entrar a la azotea sin ningún problema. 

Respiró el aire puro del cielo, y caminó hacia el borde. 

Al ser una reja anti-suicidios, no podía simplemente saltarla. Desde el fondo de su pecho, anhelaba poder saltar y salir corriendo de ahí, mientras recorría japón, un país tan grande como hermoso. Pero la realidad era brutal y ahí lo tenía, encerrado en una escuela, la cual tenía unas rejas de metal que simulaban una cárcel, y eso sólo tornaba más triste el asunto. 

Si tan solo su madre le hubiese permitido quedarse en casa un rato más, podría seguir durmiendo... 

Pero por eso había elegido ese lugar para descansar. Una azotea vacía, al aire libre, tranquila, donde los profesores no entran y ni siquiera los alumnos se presentan. Estar ahí lo haría pasar desapercibido por todo el día, probablemente nadie note su ausencia, y podría estar ahí descansado, huyendo de la interacción social que tanto lo atormentaba. 

El aire. El aire le hace bien. 

Ante ese silencio, Rei se colocó sus auriculares, buscó una canción relajante de fondo y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el espacio y el momento. Todas las cosas pesadas desaparecieron, se sintió ligero, incluso empezó a darle sueño 

Perfectamente hubiese tomado una siesta en ese lugar, pero una voz repentina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo sacarse los auriculares de golpe. 

—...mejor que ayer —se escuchó, proviniendo de un chico que no había visto entrar. Tenía una maceta en las manos, y una faceta muy relajada, con cabellos de un extrañable color turquesa—. Pensé que estaba prohibido entrar a la azotea en horarios de clase. ¿Tienes autorización? 

Un... ¿miembro del consejo estudiantil o algo así? 

Rei apretó sus labios. Se comió algunas palabras que tenía en la boca. 

—Bueno, yo... —acomodó sus auriculares y puso la canción en pausa—. Yo sí, yo tengo permiso. 

—¿Estás seguro? porque las llaves me las dieron a mí. 

—Pero estaba abierto... 

—Es porque ya estaba adentro. 

—¿Eh...? 

El de cabellos negros frunció el ceño. A pesar de todo, se sentía como si él lo estuviera controlando, como si fuera su bebé, y las cosas no eran así. 

¿Y qué tanto te importa dónde esté o no esté? pensó, mas no lo dijo, porque se volvió a morder el labio. 

Además, el chico después de eso le sonrió; una sonrisa poco común, y que indicaba que no estaba molesto. Entonces se quedó donde mismo, sin saber qué hacer. 

Era su espacio personal invadido, pero... no tenía otro lugar donde ir. 

Entonces se quedó sentado, mirando como se movía el chico, y como llevaba cada maceta de esquina a esquina. Parecía encargarse del club de jardinería o algo, y parecía aburrido. 

Estaba planeando ignorar todo y volver a mirar su celular, cuando el chico volvió a hablar. 

—¿Cuál planta crees que es más bonita? 

... ¿ah? 

Sin saber qué decir, Rei apuntó la planta de la mano izquierda del emisor, sin saber por qué, sin razón, solo porque estaba al lado izquierdo, y la izquierda es bonita. 

Entonces, el preguntón dejó la derecha en el suelo y se acercó a Rei con la planta izquierda en la mano. Se la puso en las manos. Sonrió. 

—Especial para remover los alergénicos del aire, sobretodo el moho. Muchos asmáticos le tienen que agradecer a esta planta. ¿Tienes asma?

Rei negó la cabeza confundido. 

—Yo sólo lo escogí al azar —se sinceró, mirando la planta de cerca. No entendía nada, y en su rostro esta confusión era visible. 

Pero, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado, se agachó para quedar a su altura. 

—Hiciste una buena elección. Te ayudará a relajarte. Créeme. 

El chico del baño... 

Rei no lo recordaba, pero definitivamente, Mikuo lo tenía en la mente, y seguía un poco con esa preocupación en el pecho carcomiéndole por dentro. De primera mano, sabe bien lo terrible que es ver enfermar a un hermano, y acudiría de inmediato si una emergencia sucediera. Así que al ver a Rei así, tan pálido e inconsciente, sacó ese lado protector, y lo único que quería era verlo bien... sano y recuperado. Verlo relajado era un gran alivio. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —murmuró, relajando sus párpados. Rei asintió, mirándolo con desconfianza, y como si estuviera zafado o algo así. 

—¿Por qué? 

Ni su hermana se preocupaba por él. ¿Por qué venía un extraño a hacerle esas preguntas...? 

—Porque te vi —declaró—. Ayer te desmayaste en el baño. Te sentías muy mal, y tuve que dejarte en la enfermería. Fue... preocupante, no sé cómo decirlo. 

Ah... 

El de cabellos negros hizo un pequeño silencio. Todo lo que pasó lo había olvidado, habían sido momentos muy acelerados, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, por eso desconocía la existencia de ese chico... 

Mikuo notó que sus palabras realmente lo absorbieron, y se levantó del suelo. Quizá era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí. 

—No sé que te pasó ayer, pero... un té de jengibre o menta te hará sentir mucho mejor. Cuídate. 

Y abandonando la planta en manos del menor, Mikuo cruzó la puerta de la azotea, dejándola entre abierta para que después pueda salir. 

Rei se quedó mirando el suelo. No tenía palabras. 

Enfermo, débil, inconsciente. 

Ese chico grande tenía esa imagen de él. La figura que tenía era una de pena. 

Aún así, se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlo y preocuparse, ¿no? Eso era... era realmente atento. Amable. 

Con una sonrisa agridulce, Rei acarició la maceta de la planta. 

—¿Y ahora dónde dejo esto? 

"¿Cómo hacer amigos?"

1\. Elimina tus inseguridades y mantente positivo. 

Para hacer esto, Miku mantuvo la cabeza en alto y se repitió cien veces en la cabeza que todo estaba bien. A la vez, intentó poner una sonrisa, pero estas salían chuecas, y sólo le daban cosquillas. 

—¡Vamos, Miku! 

Y animándose a intentarlo, por fin una sonrisa —forzada— apareció en su rostro, y la de cabellos turquesas se quedó con ella. 

Deslizó la pantalla para seguir leyendo. "2. Llama la atención de la otra persona, o bien inicia tú la conversación." A Miku le desapareció la sonrisa y empezó a temblar. Vamos, ¿en qué momento se puso tan difícil? 

Miró a su izquierda, a su derecha, y a su izquierda de nuevo. Imposible. Había mucha gente, pero todos eran desconocidos y... ¿cómo hablarles? ay, ¿y si la miraban feo? no quería arriesgarse a eso, no podía justo ahora... no... 

¡a la mierda todo! 

Miku se levantó con tanta fuerza que su silla hizo un chirrido. Varias personas se giraron a verla. Entonces, volvió a sentir pánico, y se sentó de golpe. No había logrado hacer nada; sólo las miradas la congelaron... 

En su celular, cerró la pestaña y abrió otra en su lugar. Esta vez escribió: "¿cómo iniciar una conversación? (para personas tímidas)" y una página de WikiHow escogió. 

Se aclaró la garganta. Ahora sí. 

"1. Comenta algo del alrededor o del lugar."

—Oh —habló en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando con alguien—. Hoy hace... un sol muy lindo, eh, ¿te gusta el sol? el sol es bonito y... 

No, no, no, no. 

Avergonzada, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y empezó a sacudir su cabeza. 

—¿Cómo voy a decir eso? —se dijo a sí misma, y volvió a mirar su celular—. Una pregunta abierta, combinar comentarios generales con preguntas abiertas, preguntar sobre mascotas, acontecimientos actuales... ¡¿por qué todo esto es tan difícil?! ¡wah! —y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, pero no al calcular la fuerza, se causó un dolor muy grande. 

Miku se sobó la frente. No quería llorar, pero... quería llorar. 

¿Qué tan fracasada tenía que ser para leer tutoriales de WikiHow? Mucho, definitivamente mucho. 

Logró hacer amigas con anterioridad, pero ninguna fue con tutorial. Ellas fueron las que se acercaron y quienes la adoptaron, en ambos casos. 

No sabía hacer amigos por su propia cuenta, y eso era deprimente. Probablemente la chica rubia nunca le dé la hora. Qué triste... 

—¡Miii...! ¿...ku? —La voz de Gumi bajó el volumen, al ver a su amiga con cara tan triste—. Oye, Miku, ¿'tas bien? ¿viste algo triste? 

—Mi vida es triste —se tapó los ojos con las manos, y empezó a chillar.

—¡No digas eso! —Con gran ánimo, golpeó la mesa y la miró directamente a la cara—. ¡Te puedo dar muchas razones por la que tienes una vida muy feliz! Primero, ¡eres muy linda! y eres una gran amiga, me hace feliz estar contigo, ¿eso no te hace feliz a ti? 

Miku se calmó. No podía decir que no, eso era muy lindo, pero no era el punto, y no la ayudaba en nada. 

Aún así, Gumi siguió enumerando razones, intentando hacer sentir feliz a su amiga. Por el otro lado, Luka, quien también estaba presente, agarró el celular de Miku y le echó una miradita a lo que estaba viendo. 

—No lo puedo creer... "¿cómo iniciar una conversación sin tener nada de que hablar?" ¿Miku? —tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse. 

Entonces, las dos chicas que mantenían un debate sobre la felicidad levantaron la cabeza, una más sorprendida que otra. 

—¿WikiHow? 

—No... ¡no tienes por qué leer eso! —Miku se levantó de golpe y trató de agarrar el celular. Luka aprovechó su altura para mofarse de su sufrimiento, pero la risa no la perdonó, y al final le pasó el celular para reírse en paz. 

Pero Gumi se quedó en una burbuja. 

—Pero... —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí? yo te puedo ayudar. 

Miku frunció el ceño, avergonzándose más de lo que ya estaba. 

—Yo... yo yo... yo en serio abrí esa página sin darme cuenta fue sin querer en serio... 

A Luka le pareció graciosa esta excusa, pero Gumi ni siquiera la escuchó.

—Oh, ya sé, ¡es por la chica de ayer, ¿no?! 

Todo lo que decía, lo decía tan fuerte... ¿por qué?

—Deberías buscar "¿cómo conquistar a la chica nueva del curso? (para chicas tímidas)" —Luka se comenzó a reír, y Miku la miró con odio. Qué mala, ¡qué mala! 

No tuvo respuesta. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y Miku se concentró en disimular su vergüenza tapándose la cara. Gumi y Luka aprovecharon esto para mirarse, y solo con el contacto visual, se les ocurrió un plan. 

—Vamos.

—¡Vamos! 

Cada una tomó una mano de Miku, y la intentaron arrastrar, pero la de cabellos turquesas puso resistencia, y Luka tuvo que empujarla para que avanzara. 

—¡Espero que nos perdones, Miku! —gritó desde atrás Luka, dejando que Gumi se encargue de la dama en apuros. 

No sabía a dónde la llevaban, no sabía qué planeaban hacer, pero eso era muy malo. ¡Traición! ¡¿qué hacen?! 

Por supuesto, la llevaban hasta donde la chica rubia del frente. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Todos los intentos de escapar fracasaron para Miku, y tuvo que aceptar su derrota, dejándose llevar por Gumi que muy decidida estaba. 

—Hola —su saludo llamó la atención de la rubia, quien quitó la mirada de su libreta para mirarla bien—. Eeh, bueno. No sé si me conoces, pero mi nombre es Megpoid Gumi, ¡y esta de aquí es Hatsune Miku! Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte. 

Miku asintió, ansiosa. No podía mirarla a los ojos; le daba mucha vergüenza. 

La rubia las miraba con curiosidad, y asintió, recibiendo la información. 

—Ah, vale... Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine. Un placer conocerlas. 

¡¿Rin?! 

¡¿Rin Kagamine es su nombre?! 

¡Por fin! ¡por fin la chica rubia recibía un nombre! y ese nombre es muy lindo como ella. ¡Nunca pensó conocerlo, pero había sido muy fácil, gracias a Gumi! 

La de pelo verde notó que su amiga se encontraba más feliz, y se ánimo para continuar la conversación. 

—¡Un placer conocerte, Rin! —Se reverenció. Miku lo hizo también. Luego de eso, hizo una pregunta que sabía que era obvia, pero quería hacerle de igual manera—. Hoy es tu segundo día, ¿no? Dime, ¿eres nueva en esta escuela? 

—Eh, algo así. Este es mi... mi primer año en esta escuela... 

Su voz era bajita. Por el otro lado, la de Gumi era escándalosamente alta; se notaba el contraste. 

—¡Entonces eres nueva! —gritó, y Rin suspiró, mirando a sus lados—. Es perfecto, digo, Miku podría darte un paseo por toda la escuela para que conozcas un poco. ¿Qué dices Miku? —Miku se atragantó con su saliva—. Llevas más años en la escuela, ¡podrías enseñarle a Rin todo lo que sabes! 

Roja. Totalmente roja. 

Miku sintió la mirada de Rin, y empezó a retroceder unos pasos. 

—¡Yo...! ¡Yo! ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Paseo?! ¡¿Uuuh?! 

—¡Eso es un gran sí! 

Rin ladeó su cabeza. 

—¿Estás segura? 

No. Sí. No. Sí. Claro que sí. Oh no. ¡Sí! 

—Ya, ya, sí, sí, está bien, hagámoslo, no tengo problema... 

—¡Genial! ¡esto es perfecto! 

La rubia se veía un poco más calmada, y en respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa, quedándose sentada donde mismo. 

—Yo creo que está bien, pero ahora no puedo, lo siento. ¿Puede ser en el segundo recreo? 

Segundo recreo. 

—En el segundo recreo será —dijo Gumi, levantando su pulgar. Miku asintió compulsivamente. 

—Perfecto. Nos encontramos acá, entonces. 

Rin se levantó de la silla, y se retiró

Al verla ya lejos, Gumi miró a Miku con una gran sonrisa, esperando reacción alguna de ella. Pero Miku estaba ahí, como un pedazo de hielo, mirando la puerta por donde había cruzado la chica nueva, sin poder despegarse. 

—No es posible... 

—¡Lo es! —Gumi se rió—. Lo lograste, Miku, ¡lo lograste! 

—Lo logré... —sintió ganas de llorar—. ¿Aunque ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿me vas a acompañar tú, Gumi? ¿cómo voy a estar a solas con ella? 

—Ay, Miku. Tú podrás hacerlo. Solo tienes que dejar de pensar tanto, ¿okey? —Y apenas dijo eso, la de cabellos rosas se puso por atrás, y se robó la atención de Gumi—. ¡Luka, ¿viste eso?! 

—¡Fue increíble! ¿viste, Miku? Fue mucho más efectivo que un tutorial de WikiHow.

Miku no dejaba de mirar el suelo. 

—Rin, se llama Rin. Segundo recreo. ¿Tú crees que deba cambiarme ropa? es el segundo recreo, Luka. Tengo que verme bien... 

—Pero Miku —los pómulos de Luka se levantaron— no es una cita. 

—Además te ves muy bonita así —confesó Gumi. 

Miku bajó su mirada, mirando su cuerpo hasta los pies. 

—¿Tú crees que me vea bien así? 

—Te ves igual que todos —dijo Luka—, es uniforme... 

—Eso es cierto... —Miku se rio apenada, acomodándose la falda un poco. 

Y Gumi, quien se había quedado mirando al techo, sacó su voz de repente. 

—Miku —dijo, y la llamada levantó su cabeza—. El chico; ese, el rubio, el que también viste. ¿Cómo se llamaba? 

Miku se quedó pensando. 

—¿Hablas de Lon...? 

—¡Lon! —Gumi aplaudió—. Ya fuimos por Rin, ¡ahora tenemos que ir por Lon! 

¡Lon! 

El pánico de Miku volvió. Pero sus dos amigas la volvieron a tomar de la mano, y la llevaron hacia los pasillos, iniciando una búsqueda del chico rubio del primer día. 

El pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Podía ser cualquiera. 

—Rubio, rubio, rubio... ¡este es rubio! —la de pelo verde se acercó hacia un chico, el cual tenía un corte de militar—. Hola, ¿de por casualidad te llamas Lon? 

Antes de si quiera recibir respuesta, Miku tomó la mano de Gumi y la alejó de ahí. 

—Tiene el pelo más largo. 

—¿Cómo? ¿así como un samurai? 

—No, no tanto... —Las mejillas de Miku enrojecieron—. Es más como... el pelo de naruto, tiene algunos pelos levantados, tienen forma de banana o algo así. 

Luka se quedó pensando. Buscó objetivamente todos los chicos que paseaban por ahí. Ninguno cumplía con esa descripción. 

—¿En serio solo sabes eso? —preguntó—. Va a ser muy difícil seguir buscando aquí. Tenemos que cambiar de escenario. 

Comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado, dejando atrás a sus amigas. Estas, confundidas, empezaron a correr, hasta quedar a la par suya. 

Se dirige hacia la sala de los profesores, y entra pidiendo permiso junto a sus acompañantes. Toma a Miku de la mano, y se acerca a un papel grande lleno de nombres de alumnos.

—La hoja oficial de los alumnos de esta escuela. Gumi, busca en los de primero, Miku los de segundo, yo los de tercero. ¡A buscar a ese tal Alon!

—¿Alon?

—Lon...

—Sí, ese mismo... ¡a buscar!

Y entre letras y letras, las tres chicas se encargaron de encontrar ese nombre. Gumi buscó en la de los primeros, Miku en los segundos, y Luka en los terceros. Tenían que tener una mirada veloz, y pasaron varios segundos buscándolo. 

Y cuando la de cabellos turquesas estaba revisando la última clase de los segundos, lanzó un grito. ¡Eureka! 

—¡Creo que es este! —apuntó la hoja, y algunos profesores la miraron mal por gritar. Pero Miku no se dio cuenta, y apuntó con emoción la hoja—. Pero no se llama Lon, es Len; qué tonta... 

—¿Y de qué clase es Len? —pregunta Luka, acercándose a Miku. 

—Segundo C. 

Luka y Gumi se miraron entre sí, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomaron a Miku y se la llevaron al segundo piso, dejándola justo en la puerta de la clase C. 

Miku no alcanzó ni a respirar. 

—Ahora le hablas a Len —le susurró Luka al oído de Miku, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Esta asintió, pero por dentro estaba temblando. No otra vez.

Ok, Rin y Len. Esto lo hacía por Rin y Len. Sólo por ellos, ¿okay? ¡el primer paso es acercarse para que ellos puedan estar juntos! 

Y Miku se mentalizó, pues si no les hablaba correctamente, quizá nunca pueda acercarlos, y todo moriría ahí. Obvio no permitiría eso. Tenía que superar su vergüenza e intentarlo, ¿no? ¡claro que sí, eso no se pregunta! 

Para no seguir ahí paradas, Gumi llamó la atención de un chico al azar y le preguntó por Len. Este amablemente asintió, y le señaló que estaba en un rincón de la sala, junto a muchas otras personas más. 

Estaban todos en el suelo, haciendo carreras de... ¿gatear? ¿estaban gateando?

Sin más palabras, el chico amable se acercó a ese grupo y empezó a hablar con uno de ellos. Era ese. Miku reconoció a ese chico rubio de ojos celestes que había visto el día anterior, y su corazón empezó a latir. 

¿Cómo le va a hablar? hablar con una chica había sido difícil, ¡con un chico va a ser mucho peor! 

Por el otro lado, Len, que había recibido el aviso, miró con sorpresa la puerta, y se encontró con algo realmente inesperado: tres chicas lindas esperando por él. 

Le jaló la camisa a su mejor amigo para que se levante del suelo. Empezaron a murmurar. Miku fue testigo de como su amigo se empezó a reír, y lo empujo hacia la puerta, forzando su destino así como sus propias amigas la forzaban a ella. 

—¿Hola? 

¡No es un simulacro, no es un simulacro; el príncipe del otro día está a tan solo unos pasos de ella! 

.—¡Hola! —Gumi tomó la iniciativa—. Eres Len, ¿verdad? 

—Ajá, mi nombre es Len Kagamine. Un gusto. 

Kaga... mine... 

Miku levantó su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. 

¿No... no es ese el apellido que dijo Rin? ¿eh? 

¿por qué... se apellidan igual? 

—Oh, pues —Gumi quitó sus ojos de Miku— yo soy Gumi, Gumi Megpoid, y vine con mis amigas: Luka Megurine y Miku Hatsune —Luka saluda con confianza, en cambio, Miku lo saluda sin hacer contacto visual—. Vinimos porque teníamos muchas, ¡muchas! ganas de hablar contigo. Bueno, la que tenía ganas era ella —apunta hacia su derecha, donde se encontraban sus dos amigas. 

Rápidamente, Miku intentó explicarse. 

—¡Eeella, se...refiere...a...a...ella! —y como si pudiera liberarse, apunta a Luka, quien estaba a su derecha también. 

Pero Len, que no le entendió, ladea la cabeza, confundido. 

—Dou, perdón, ¿qué dijiste? 

Luka intenta no reírse. Los grandes esfuerzos de Miku por salvarse de la situación fracasaron horriblemente, y ya no tenía combustible para repetirlo. 

Asumió la culpa. 

—Se refiere a mí... —musitó, hablando muy bajito. No quería mirarlo. Cada vez la fregaba más, ¿dónde estaba su dignidad? 

Para colmo, Luka y Gumi aprovecharon esto para alejarse. Miku las maldijo por lo bajo. 

Había quedado sola con Len. 

—Uuh —él, quien también se veía algo nervioso, intentaba buscar su mirada. Pero Miku, quien miraba sus pies, intentaba no hacer contacto visual. Ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio, sin saber qué decir. 

Incómodo... 

—Yo... 

—Sí, eh... 

Incómodo, incómodo. 

¡Vamos, Miku, tú puedes hablar! 

Di algo, di algo... ¡no puede ser tan difícil! 

—Uuuh, hola —musitó, siendo un primer gran paso. Esto hizo sonreír a su contrario, quien le contestó lo mismo. 

—Hola.

—Hola... —bajó la vista al suelo. 

—Hola —la miró confundido 

—Hola —intentaba mirar a otra parte

—Hola —miró a esa parte también. 

—Hola... 

—Hello.

—Hi —dice con sorpresa. 

—Oi.

—Kon'nichiwa.

—Em... Ciao.

—¿Salut?

—Привет.

—¡Oliver!

¿Oliver? 

—¿Así que dando clases particulares de idiomas? esto es genial, yo también quiero unirme. Sé hablar 30 idiomas; soy un políglota.

—Con suerte aprendiste japonés. 

—Bueno, ¡logré más que tú! 

—¡Eso es un golpe bajo! 

Y dándole un gran coscorrón, el chico desconocido dejó todo despeinado a Len. 

Miku se hizo hacia atrás. Todo fue tan repentino. ¿Es ese su mejor amigo? 

Ahora tenía que hablar con dos chicos... 

y por alguna razón, este chico nuevo parecía de otro lugar. 

—Hola, ¿tu nombre es? —preguntó con un extraño acento japonés el amigo de Len. Entonces, Miku notó ciertas características físicas: cabello rubio —en tonalidades un poco más oscuras que Len—, piel aparentemente suave, un ojo de color ambar, ¡y solo uno! Dios, ¿qué pasó con el otro? 

era como... como un pirata. 

¿El príncipe es amigo de un pirata? 

—Miku —respondió, cada vez retrocediendo más—. Soy Miku Hatsune. Un placer conocerte. 

—¿Si tanto placer sientes, por qué estás intentando escapar? —preguntó, notando sus movimientos furtivos—. Oh, ¿estabas mirando mi ojo? ¿te gusta? —sonrió juguetón. 

Miku se sonrojó de inmediato, y por supuesto, su amigo Len le dio un zape en la cabeza. 

—¡No asustes a las chicas! 

—¡Pero si ella...! 

—No le hagas caso —el de ojos celestes se acercó a Miku—. Mejor cuéntame lo que te pasó. ¿Tú... viniste a hablar conmigo? 

Hablar. 

Verdad, tenía que hablar. 

¿Pero de qué podría hablar? ¿qué excusa se podía dar en esa situación? 

¿podía dar siquiera una excusa? 

—Yo, yo la verdad es que estaba jugando verdad o reto —mintió, buscando a Luka y Gumi con su mirada. Ellas seguían mirándola, y se reían... ¡se reían de su sufrimiento! 

Y aunque esto parecía convincente para el rubio, el pirata no se dejó engañar. 

—Ah, ¿y por qué con mi "amigo"? —enfatizó la palabra amigo. 

—Eso es porque... porque lo vimos y... 

—Déjala, tal vez solo quería conocerme. —El príncipe Len a su rescate—. No tiene nada de malo eso, ¿o sí? 

Con los ojos llenos de luz, Miku negó. 

—No, está bien —dijo en voz alta, emocionada de que el chico que tenía en frente sea tan amable. 

Se le daba tan fácil hablar, era simpático, con una buena vibra... podía decir con firmeza que, tal como había visto el primer día de clases, era un caballero. 

Y probablemente se lleve muy bien con Rin. 

Aunque el chico que tenía a su lado no le daba la mejor espina. Se sentía algo incómoda en su presencia. Y, pensándolo bien, actuaba como el burro del príncipe. 

Socarrón, entrometido, juguetón. Sí, lo estaba juzgando, pero esa era su primera impresión y vaya que la hacía temblar. 

—Va, entonces —habló el burro—, cumpliste el reto, ¿no? qué atrevida, dame esos cinco. 

El chico de ojo ámbar le puso la mano para que sea chocada con la de Miku. Miku le correspondió. Entonces Len se comenzó a reír, y ladeó la cabeza. Parecía contento. 

—Te dejo libre, chica. Fue un gusto conocerte. Hablemos pronto, ¿sí? 

Hablemos... ¿pronto? 

Oh, ¿él mismo lo dijo? ¿quería hablar con ella? 

—¡Por su... por supuesto! —asintió compulsivamente. Quería ponerse a llorar, pero de felicidad—. Nos vemos pronto. Fue un gusto conocerte. De verdad. Sí. 

Empezó a retroceder, mientras se despedía con un ademán. 

—Adiós, Hatsune. 

—Adiós, Kagamine. 

—Adiós, Dunne —se dice a sí mismo Oliver, ya que nadie se lo había dicho a él. 

Y entre tanto caminar, Miku por fin se encontró con sus amigas. Estas estaban esperándola, y ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar ninguna sola palabra para darse cuenta que todo había salido maravilloso. 

—Me habló —lo confirmó, notablemente emocionada—. Y salió bien. De verdad, salió bien. Era muy simpático. 

—¿Salió fluido? —preguntó Luka, y Miku inmediatamente asintió. 

—No hablé mucho, pero aún así hablamos bien. 

—¡Wow, Miku! ¿viste que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta? ¡Lograste dos amigos nuevos en un día! 

—Bueno, apenas va empezando, pero lo está haciendo bien. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito y ya. 

Miku asintió. 

Habló con Rin, habló con Len... ahora... sólo faltaba terminar su conversación con Rin. 

Conversación que, oh, oh...venía en el segundo recreo. 

Prepárate, Miku, que la misión está recién comenzando. 

02 / 10 / 2020

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños~, y como regalo, subo este capítulo de Shipp Game, que es mi favorito hasta el momento. 

Me gusta mucho Len, así que espero que ustedes también se encariñen con él <3\. Miku hasta ahora es muy tímida, porque a pesar de todo lo que desea ser, le cuesta sociabilizar, y tiene que aprender a hacerlo. 

¿Tienen alguna impresión? ¿les gustó el capítulo? 

Una vez más gracias por leer. <3


	5. Capítulo 5

Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Eso intentaba decirse, pero... ¡¿cómo diablos iba a estar todo bien?! 

Miku ni siquiera pudo poner atención a la clase. La cabeza de Rin la distraía. Y aunque intentara mantener un pensamiento optimista y decirse que todo saldría bien, sus inseguridades no tardaban en salir a la luz. 

¿Y si dice algo tonto? 

¿Y si ella se termina asustando? 

Tenía que mentalizarse de que todo lo que hacía era por un bien común, y que, luego de hablar con Rin y Len, podría seguir con su misión de juntarlos. 

Porque luego de lo que vio, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Su objetivo era, sin más ni menos, hacer que ambos queden juntos. 

Ese era el siguiente paso, ¿no? 

Todo saldrá bie... 

—¡Es la hora! —el fuerte y enérgico grito de Gumi le sacó el alma a Miku, pero no era momento para eso, porque de inmediato la tomó de las manos y la paró de su asiento—. Rin te está esperando, ¡el tour no puede esperar ni un solo minuto más! 

Tour, tour... ¿ahora era una guía turística? 

—Anda tú en mi nombre, dile que estoy indispuesta —balbuceó Miku apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gumi. Luka se apareció por el otro lado y le dio golpecitos en la mejilla. Fueron suaves, pero suficientes para hacerla despertar. 

—Levantate, Miku. Estaremos detrás tuyo por si te pasa cualquier cosa. 

—¡No te rindas! Va a salir increíble. 

Definitivamente sus amigas estaban dando lo mejor para subirle los ánimos, pero las dudas en su cabeza le dificultaban un poco pensar en eso. 

—¿Y si me falta el aire? —preguntó, mirando las palmas de sus manos. 

Al momento, la de cabellos rosas le puso un inhalador en sus manos. 

—Ya sabes como usarlo. Y cualquier cosa, tienes mi número como emergentes, ¿no es así? 

—Sí, eres la segunda después de Mikuo y mamá. Te llamo a ti, ¿verdad? 

—Sí, no olvides respirar. 

—Ayuda, ¡¿cómo se respira?! 

—Uh... —Musitó una voz que se asomó por atrás, que a pesar de ser suave, golpeó y torturó el corazón de Miku cien veces—. Hola, eh, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Quedamos en... 

—¡Exacto! ¡paseo por la escuela! —Gumi tomó la mano de Miku y la jaló. Cuando la tuvo cerca, la empujó hacia Rin—. A Miku no se le ha olvidado, ¡está muy emocionada en ir contigo! 

—¡N-No...! —exclamó, pero al ver los ojos celestes de la princesa, se arrepintió de enseguida—. O sea sí, sí quiero ir, es sólo que... 

Y como si estuviera sacada de un cuento, la chica ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Eso congeló a Miku. 

Agachó la cabeza, muy avergonzada, y asintió. Gumi y Luka dijeron en voz alta que estaba lista, y Rin comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Miku solo la siguió. 

Ambas chicas caminan juntas por los pasillos. Hay gente paseando al lado de ellas, pero dentro de su mente, solo existían las dos. 

Desde pequeña Miku tuvo estos problemas de personalidad. Se le hacía realmente difícil empezar una conversación, e improvisar y decir cosas sobre la marcha no le funcionaba como sí le funcionaba a sus amigas. 

Ahora, cuando era su momento de dar el primer paso, ¿qué palabras podría usar para conseguir su amistad y no perderla en el intento? 

Tal vez estaba demasiado ansiosa. Esa chica realmente la intimidaba. 

Pero, ¡es que su energía! su energía era como muy, muy potente. No bromeaba cuando sentía que tenía a la reina al lado suyo, y no quería darle una mala impresión. Sin embargo, eso de pensar demasiado en ello era contraproducente, y sabía muy bien que pensar y ponerse así de nerviosa no era cool ante la vista de los otros, y daba una impresión mucho peor. 

Cada segundo que pasaba, jugaba más en su contra. 

Ahora mismo necesitaba algo para relajarse. Un peluche chiquitito. Eso sería perfecto, porque de lo contrario, relajarse sería misión imposible. 

En su lugar, empezó a jugar con sus dedos. La rubia se quedó mirando sus movimientos, y poco a poco empezó a bajar su velocidad. 

—Mmh, ¿Hatsune te llamabas? —dijo en un bajo volumen, llamando la inmediata atención de su acompañante—. Bueno, uh... no es por molestar, pero estás muy callada... ¿Segura que quieres continuar? 

—¡E-Eh! —Eso, ¡obvio que iba a pasar eso!—. Eh, uh... sí, obvio que sí, es sólo que... 

Respira. 

Miku tomó aire, se dio una cachetada y sacudió su cabeza. Una vez se detuvo, empuñó su mano y miró a Rin. 

—¿Quieres... empezar? 

La rubia asintió. 

Al recibir esa respuesta, Miku carraspeó su garganta, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. 

—Para empezar, este es... este es el pasillo —dijo, mostrando el pasillo en el que estaba—. Por aquí la gente camina y va a sus... respectivos salones a...estudiar. 

Al terminar de decir eso, una linda risa se escuchó por parte de la chica. Era una risilla de ternura. 

—¿Es en serio? No lo habría adivinado. 

—¿No? Ah, hmm... no —Miku se enredó en sus propias palabras—. Perdón. 

—No, no, está bien. Te escucho, sigue. 

Era difícil inventar algo interesante para decir, sobretodo en esa situación. Sin embargo, no podía ser una total fracasada y arruinar aquel momento que tenía. Si bien se trataba de un tour, pero tal vez no sólo para estar más cerca de ella; de seguro ella lo necesitaba y por eso aceptó. Tenía que tomárselo en serio.

—Bueno... son cuatro pisos en total. El primero tiene las salas de primer año, el segundo de segundo año, el tercero de tercer año y el cuarto salones vacíos que se ocupan para clubes y demás —decía, algo lento, mientras posaba su mirada en sus pies—. La estructura es como una L; en un pasillo completo sólo van los tres salones de cada año, porque cada año tiene tres divisiones, y al doblar en el otro pasillo encuentras el baño, y otras cosas como las oficinas, sala de impresión, etcétera. Abajo está lo más importante y arriba lo menos importante. Y bueno...eso.

Como en cada presentación que tiene que dar en la escuela, la técnica que ocupaba Miku para no reprobar era mirar sus pies mientras hablaba; de esa forma no tenía que verle la cara a los demás y podía decir todo lo que tenía aprendido. Funcionaba en este caso, y Rin la escuchaba atenta.

—Es una escuela bastante pequeña. 

—Uh, sí —sonríe, algo apenada por eso—. ¿La tuya era más grande? 

—Era gigante —declaró, acabando en una pequeña risa—. Pero creo que a veces está bien cambiar de escenario. Me gusta eso. 

Miku asintió. Se sentía feliz de aquello. 

Su escuela podía ser chica, pero era especial, y muy linda. 

—¡Bien! —apresuró el paso, sintiéndose más animada—. Abajo tenemos el gran patio. Hay de todo, una cancha para el club de fútbol, una para el de basquet, volei...deportes y deportes. También tenemos piscina —se rió por eso. Tal vez su escuela no tenía mucha capacidad para alumnos, pero se encargaba de darles lo mejor posible—. En general cumple la regla de la mayoría de las escuelas del país, no creo que te sientas perdida...

La rubia asintió. 

—De hecho, ya me siento bastante familiarizada con el lugar. 

—¿Sí? —Miku estaba contenta. Al parecer había salido bien. 

¿Pero nada más que decir? Hmm... 

—Horarios —recordó Rin de repente, y Miku aplaudió. Eso mismo. 

—Ah, bueno... Entramos a las nueve, salimos a las tres. Dos recreos, uno de cuarenta minutos y otro de veinte. Los almuerzos duran una hora, cada uno almuerza en su salón aunque también puede comer afuera y luego pasear por allí. Los clubes se dan después de clases, ya ahí depende del tuyo para ver tu horario de salida. Y...¿eso es todo? No hay nada más allá de eso.

Rin estaba tomando nota mental de todo.

Después le preguntó un par de cosas, lo cual Miku contestó muy animada, feliz de que podía contestar algo útil ya que lo sabía.

—Genial —al terminar, sonrió un poco—. Gracias por mostrarme la escuela. Fue muy agradable.

—¡No es nada! —Miku, muy feliz, le hizo una reverencia y volvió a mirarla—. Yo también me divertí mucho. ¿Podemos volver a juntarnos?

—¿Eh? ¿nosotras? —Miró a Miku con sorpresa— Bueno...aunque ya no tengo partes de la escuela que conocer.

—Pero tienes a alguien que conocer —dijo, dejándose llevar emocionada. Pero ante el silencio de Rin, midió sus palabras y volvió a intentarlo—. ¡D-Digo! Sería bueno que pues...

—¿Empezaramos a hablar más?

Oh Dios.

—S-Sí...yo creo eso.

—Yo también —Rin le sonrió con la cabeza ladeada—. Bueno, entonces espero que hablemos pronto. Ahora voy a ver a unas amigas. Hablamos más tarde.

—¡Más tarde, sí! ¡más tarde!

¡Más tarde! ¡había logrado hacer planes con ella a futuro!

La de dos coletas se despidió de la rubia con un ademán acelerado. Cuando esta se alejó, se quedó mirando a la nada, mientras en su cerebro procesaba todo lo que había acabado de suceder. 

Se despertó cuando un cuerpo pesado chocó contra ella, y luego la abrazaban. Era Gumi, y le gritaba lo genial que había sido.

—¡Lo hiciste, Miku! ¡te salió genial! 

—¡¿Me salió genial?! —se separó del cuerpo de Gumi, y empezó a dar pequeños brincos de emoción. Luka se apareció por el otro lado y también le dio un gran abrazo. 

—"Pero tienes a alguien que conocer". Ohh, Miku, ¿de qué filme sacaste esas románticas líneas? ¡pillina! 

—Me salió del alma —respondió, riéndose de la vergüenza. Eso fue vergonzoso, pero había salido genial. 

—Oye, ¿pero no crees que le estás quitando trabajo a Len? —comentó Luka entre risas, sin esperar que, ante su comentario, ambas se quedaran en silencio. 

—Verdad... 

—Oh.

Conocerse. Rin y Len tenían que conocerse aún. 

¡Faltaba lo más importante! 

Miku empezó a morderse las uñas. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tenía que idear un plan. Ahora que los conocía a ambos, podría servir como puente para que ambos se hablen como la otra vez. 

Y para eso... para eso estaba Kasane. 

—Eso. Voy a hacer eso. 

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntaron sus amigas con confusión, siguiendola a quién sabe dónde. 

"Tú puedes hacer que se enamoren".

—¿Es necesario todo este misterio? ¿y por qué no simplemente nos dices y ya? 

—¡Quiero saber, quiero saber! 

—No pueden saber aún —exclamó Miku, deteniéndose por completo al ver a Kasane entrar por la sala. Entonces miró a sus dos amigas y con una señal les dijo que se queden en silencio y la sigan. 

Eso hicieron. 

Cada una se sentó en su respectivo asiento. Las dos de adelante miraban hacia atrás descifrando las intenciones de Miku, pero no sucedía nada, ella sólo sonreía como boba. 

Estaba intentando llamar la atención de Teto sin usar palabras, pero eso no parecía funcionar. La pelirroja la ignoraba por completo. Luka y Gumi terminaron por aburrirse y se giraron hacia delante. 

Sólo en ese entonces, cuando estaban un poco más solas, Teto le prestó atención a su compañera de asiento. Parecía reírse de ella. 

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto te gusta la trigonometría que te ves tan emocionada? 

—¿Eh? Ah, no... —su voz se desvanece por completo. Teto aprovecha esto para sacar sus libros, los cuales deja muy ordenados sobre su escritorio. Miku visualiza que tiene el mismo que vio el otro día y lanza un chillido de emoción—. ¡Hey! Ese cuaderno... 

—El de Shipp Game. 

—Sí, ese mismo. Uh, ¿tienes integrantes? 

Teto sonríe de lado. 

—Sí, ya somos tres. 

—Ah —La respuesta la desconcierta un poco—. Uh, ya veo, está bien... que se diviertan. 

¿Ya le ganaron? ¿había quedado atrás? 

Miku se estremeció. Tal vez ya perdió su oportunidad. 

—Qué amable, gracias —respondió Kasane sacando uno de sus lápices, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar una pequeña sonrisa malvada. 

Entre las dos hubo un silencio. Por un lado, la de cabellos turquesas se sintió abrumada ante este giro de los acontecimientos, y al mismo tiempo sentía que era tarde para retomar el tema, ya que ya se había tornado incómodo. 

El profesor de matemáticas comenzó a dar una clase más, pero Miku no pudo entenderle nada. No era buena con los números, y su mente estaba en otra parte como para concentrarse. 

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para acabar la clase, tanto Miku como Teto habían acabado la tarea. La primera mencionada se veía desanimada, y la sonrisa que la acompañaba cuando entró al salón, había desaparecido totalmente por la decepción. 

Sus dos amigas, que todavía se preguntaban qué es lo que tenía en mente, se giraron hacia Miku para hablar un poco. 

—¿Y bien? 

Miku levantó su mirada. 

—¿Pudiste hablar con Teto? 

—Ah, eso... 

Miró a su izquierda. Teto. 

Ella la observaba con completo interés, y eso avergonzó a Miku, así que de un impulso, volvió su mirada hacia abajo. 

—Ah, yo... yo... —empezó a balbucear—. No es nada de qué preocuparse, está bien, es... 

—Sólo dímelo y ya —encaró Teto, usando un tono firme en su voz. 

Ante esta respuesta las tres se quedaron en silencio. Las dos amigas de Miku estaban confundidas, no entendían la relación entre estas dos, mientras Hatsune sentía la culpa por meter la pata cada vez más, y perder la capacidad para hablar como un ser humano normal. 

—Pasa que, que... 

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Megurine tomó la palabra. 

—¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar? —interrogó, levantando una ceja. 

—Me pregunto lo mismo —respondió a quien le hicieron la pregunta, esperando una explicación también. 

—Muero de curiosidad, ¿qué será? ¿un gran plan? 

Todos estaban mirándola directamente a la nuca, y eso la aturdía. Pero antes de seguir complicándose, Miku puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y bloqueó su vista. 

—Era sobre lo del juego de shipps... 

Cuando Miku respondió esto, Teto asintió. Todo cobraba sentido. 

—Lo supuse. 

Por el otro lado, Gumi y Luka seguían igual de confundidas. 

—¿Juegos de shipps? 

—Shipp Game —corrigió Teto. 

—Genial, ¿eso qué es? 

Miku observó por el rabillo del ojo a Teto suspirar y sacar su cuaderno de notas. Comenzó a buscar ciertas páginas, y mientras les mostraba, les explicó. 

—Woah, ¡qué divertido! —exclamó Gumi, apenas terminó de escuchar. Eso hizo sonreír a Miku. 

—¿Te gusta, Gumi? 

—Sí, me interesa —mostró sus dientes, entusiasmada. 

—¿Hablan en serio? ¿Una competencia? —se cuestionó Luka en voz alta, juzgando lo que decía en la página—. ¿Para juntar a dos personas desconocidas? 

—Al final, el ganador ganará una recompensa. 

—Una recompensa... ¿de qué tipo? —Luka la miró con picardía. 

Teto se quedó sin palabras. Ante esto, Gumi golpeó la mesa. 

—¡¿Acaso será un castillo lleno de dulces y animales mágicos?! 

—Con millones de yenes estaría bien. 

—O quizá... ¿nuestros sueños hechos realidad...? 

Cuántas suposiciones. Teto, por primera vez, perdió los carriles que tan bien llevaba. 

Suspiró con fuerza, y negó con la cabeza. 

—Ay, qué trío de niñas tan preguntonas. Esperense hasta que sea el momento, ¿ok? —declaró, leyendo de nuevo su libreta. Sus acompañantes se quedaron en silencio—. Primero tenemos que ver las firmas; hay ciertas reglas que tenemos que seguir antes de empezar. 

—¿Es broma? —dijo Luka. 

—¿Por qué lo sería? 

—O sea, no entiendo porqué tanta formalidad. ¿No es sólo un juego? 

—Todos los juegos tienen reglas y condiciones, ¿no? —afirma, endureciendo su mirada—. Y si te gusta bien, sino, adiós. No estás obligada a jugar ni mucho menos. 

Esto cayó duro sobre Luka, y le hizo pensar en sus palabras. 

Miku... Miku la miraba temerosa. 

Ok, si es por Miku, la mejor decisión era escuchar. Eso hizo a continuación, mientras Teto explicaba un par de cosas más, y les mencionó a Kagene y Akita, quienes eran otras dos jugadoras más. 

Miku y Gumi estaban muy emocionadas de conocerlas. Jamás habían escuchado sus nombres. Por esa misma razón, caminaban tan vigorosas detrás de Teto, quien se dirigía a la clase 2-C.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿me robaste mi pescado?! ¡¡devuelveme mi pescado!!

—Mi luvasa tner qum sucur du lu bucu...

—¿Ellas son? —preguntó Miku desde la puerta, señalando a un escandaloso dúo de chicas al rincón de la sala. 

Teto confirmó, no muy contenta por eso. Les advirtió que tengan cuidado, lo que las alarmó más de lo que estaban antes. 

Pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cuarteto entró, siendo sigiloso y sin intención de molestar. En uno de esos momentos, la de cabellos rosas agarró a Miku del brazo, y le recordó en un susurro cuál es el lugar en el que estaban. Eso la hizo despertar. 

—Oh, no —buscó con su mirada a los alumnos de esa clase, encontrándose con una cabellera rubia y de ojos celestes. Tal como pensaba, era Len. 

Lo bueno es que estaba de espaldas mirando hacia adelante, así que Miku aprovechó para esconderse detrás de su amiga, y estar más alerta a la próxima por si algo pasaba. No es que tuviera algo de malo él, es sólo que no tenía preparado ese encuentro, y si él escuchaba algo de la reunión estaría frita. 

Cuando llegó por fin, Teto les presentó el dúo a sus compañeras de clase. Se sentía algo incómoda por la posición en la que Kagene comía su almuerzo, pero no tenía remedio. 

—Ah, ¿son nuevas? —preguntó la de caballos negros, apuntando a las chicas coloridas. 

—Nuevas, nuevas, no somos —aclaró Gumi con una gran sonrisa—, pero nuevas en el juego sí. 

Se saludaron las unas a las otras. Rui por un lado no tenía un problema y se veía un poco más animada, mientras tanto, Neru miraba con asco. 

—¿Y ustedes qué? 

—Van a jugar en el juego, Neru. 

—¿Y por qué deberían? Ya somos tres, no necesitamos... 

Mientras hablaba, descuidó su almuerzo y Rui empezó a comer de él. ¡Claro que no permitiría eso!

—¡Tienes tu propio almuerzo, tonta! 

—Pero es muy poco... —gimoteó Rui, disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Neru. 

Las chicas del segundo b estaban un poco nerviosas. Gumi preguntó en voz baja si esto siempre era así, y le respondieron que sí. 

—Oh no. 

La chica rubia usaba el cabello suelto; en su rostro destacaban sus dos grandes cejas, y una cara un poco redonda. A pesar de estas características, era muy bonita. Su acompañante también, pues a pesar de no tener la mejor postura, su melena negra, ojos dorados, cabello despeinado y chaqueta amarrada a la cintura le daba estilo. Luka fue la que más presente tuvo eso. 

—¿Se pueden callar de una vez? —llamó la atención Teto, poniéndose entre ambas—. Son asuntos de trabajo, no es momento para... 

—¡Comida de peces! —Rui sostuvo un pescado sobre su nariz, y se acercó con fuerza a Neru. Recibió un grito estruendoso. Vaya dúo dinámico. 

Habían hecho todos los intentos, pero de verdad las chicas no paraban con el desorden. Aunque no eran las únicas, porque en general todo el salón era así de hiperactivo. Incluso Len, que parecía estar muy entretenido riéndose con sus compañeros. 

Miku pasó uno de sus delicados cabellos por sobre su mejilla, y escondió su mirada por ahí. 

Deseaba no ser vista. 

Cuando volvió su atención hacia sus acompañantes, ya estaban calladas. Neru y Rui con un chichón en sus cabezas, luciendo algo arrepentidas por formar tal alboroto. 

—Espero ahora poder hablar —suspiró Kasane. 

—¿De qué vamos a hablar hoy? —Rui, olvidándose del chichón, se apoyó en el respaldo y pasó un brazo suyo por detrás, mientras miraba a sus acompañantes expectantes. 

—Hablando de eso, Teto nos trajo hasta acá. ¿De qué trata? —preguntó la de cabellos verdes, dirigiendo su atención a Teto. Esta última, agradecida, se llevó una mano al corazón y pudo hablar por fin. 

—Hoy vamos a hacer una reunión para poner las reglas del juego, y necesitaba que se conocieran. 

—Esta es la competencia, ¿eh? —Neru miró a sus compañeras de juego fijamente, con una postura de superioridad. Las tres asistieron, un poco temerosas. 

En ese momento, Miku se dio el tiempo de ver a las chicas nuevas. Entonces eran ellas quienes también buscaban esto de juntar a dos personas. ¿A quién querrán juntar? 

—Sí... —Teto pasó un dedo suyo por su ceja—. ¿Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez? Va a acabar el almuerzo. 

Las chicas asistieron, e inmediatamente empezaron a hablar de otras cosas. Rui y Gumi se adelantaron, caminando a la par de Teto. Miku quedó atrás, porque mientras iba en camino, chocó con alguien. 

Cuando quiso mirar a quien había botado, se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros. No había alcanzado a caer al suelo, pero recibió el impacto y al parecer su brazo había sufrido. Miku quiso disculparse, pero el chico se veía anonadado. 

—¿Me perdonas? 

—Ah —con sus ojos dorados, los cuales se veían apagados, evitó el contacto visual, y miró hacia abajo—. Ya, eh, ajá. 

Y, en un incómodo silencio en el que ambos se quedaron quietos, el chico hizo un gesto repentino y se apresuró para alejarse. 

Sin saber qué decir exactamente, Miku se quedó mirando a la dirección en la que se alejó el chico. Pensó que quizá había sentido pánico, y estaba bien, muchas veces le pasaba lo mismo. 

Pero... sus amigas ya no estaban. Miró a todos lados y llegó a la conclusión de que la habían dejado sola. Y ahí, como una presa, en cualquier momento podía ser descubierta por Len y su amigo. Por eso mismo, se dio prisa para alcanzar a Teto y a las demás chicas.


	6. Capítulo 6

—Regla número uno: está prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de trampa. Básicamente, mentirles a los demás con lo que realmente estás haciendo con tus flechados, o tomar atajos injustos sin justificación ni mérito —leyó Luka en voz alta, mientras su rostro permanecía serio. Luego de eso, quedó unos segundos en silencio, y dirigió su mirada a Teto—. Uh, ¿y qué harás si alguien pasa esto por alto y aún hace trampa? 

—Lo obvio, ¿no? —su mirada era fija contra el suelo, estaba absorta—. Lo degollaré y le enviaré sus intestinos a su familia por correo. 

Todas, incluso la más violenta, temblaron como gelatinas al escuchar eso. Teto espetaba una actitud de autoritarismo y seguridad, y por eso mismo, les costaba creer que sus palabras eran una broma. 

Para aligerar el ambiente, Rui tomó su papel, pues cada una tenía una copia, y leyó un fragmento de la primera regla. 

—¿"Lo que realmente estás haciendo con tus flechados"? ¿Qué significa "flechados"? 

—Son las personas que shippeamos. —Al fin, Teto hizo contacto visual— Nosotros somos las cupidos. 

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios tanto de Gumi como Miku. Ese nombre les encantaba, lo hacía todo mucho más especial. 

Por el otro lado, Neru hizo una mueca de asco. 

—¿Era necesario hacerlo todo tan formal? ¿Reglas? ¿en serio? 

—En serio. —La líder hizo énfasis en sus palabras, pronunciándolas lentamente—. Todos los juegos tienen reglas, ¿por qué este no lo tendría? 

—Juego... yo no lo llamaría juego. 

—Literalmente se llamaba Shipp Game, Luka —respondió con rigidez, dejándola en silencio. Antes de responder, se dirigió hacia Gumi y le habló—. Ya, peli verde, lee la segunda regla. 

—¡Yay, es mi turno! —sonríe y empieza a leer con emoción— Segunda regla: ser fiel al juego, no revelar información a desconocidos y mantenerse con una shipp durante todo el juego —aunque seguía sonriendo, se veía cada vez más afectada—. O-Oye, ¿en serio tengo que seguir esto?

—¿Crees que las reglas están ahí por decoración? —Gumi calla, respondiéndole a la pregunta—. Si vas a jugar tienes que seguir todas las reglas, o sino te vas.

—¿Entonces para ganar tienes que mantenerte con la misma shipp todo el tiempo y ser fiel? —cuestionó Rui, pensando más de una vez las cosas. 

En respuesta, Teto asiente. La de cabellos turquesas profundizó en eso, y sin entenderlo del todo, pensó en una posibilidad abierta. Hizo la pregunta al aire:

—¿Qué pasa si lo gano temporalmente? Es decir, por un rato sí, pero luego se deshace... 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Si hago que mis... "flechados" queden juntos, pero al cabo de un tiempo se separen. 

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Teto se quedó pensando. Definitivamente era una buena pregunta. 

—Cuando termine el año, el que tenga una shipp que siga con los dos integrantes tomados de la mano. Si terminaron antes de eso, entonces no. 

—¿Y si nadie gana? 

Teto le lanzó una mirada rígida a Rui. 

—¿Y si más de uno gana? —preguntó ahora Luka, atrayendo la atención de Teto. 

—La idea es que se destruyan entre sí. 

—¡¿Destruir?! —exclamó Gumi, con miedo. 

—Sí, destruir —Teto arrugó la frente—. Tal como nos encargamos de unir el lazo entre dos personas, también podemos destruirlo, ¿no? 

—¿Ah...? —a Gumi se le fue el aliento. 

Mientras tanto, Neru ocultó muy bien su sonrisa. La respuesta le gustaba, y se sentía especialmente motivada con esas palabras. 

La conversación continuó. Se hicieron algunos comentarios al respecto, pues las impresiones de lo que se había dicho eran muchas, pero todo cayó en lo mismo, y Teto hizo silencio para que se siguiera con el reglamento. 

Hizo leer a Miku, quien había entrado en una nube de fantasía y parecía estar en otra realidad. 

—¿Yo? —Teto confirmó con la cabeza. Ahora era Miku quien tenía que leer—. Ah, bueno, dice... "tercera regla: el cupido no se puede involucrar románticamente con su flechado. Es un pecado que será terriblemente castigado"

—¿En serio? —Las risas de Luka no se tardan en escuchar—. ¿Era necesario ese dramatismo? 

—Imagina enamorarme de mi hermano —comentó Rui, poniendo mueca de asco. Eso llamó la atención de sus acompañantes. Confesó algo que nadie sabía. 

—¿Vas a shippear a tu hermano, Rui? —preguntó Gumi sonriendo ampliamente. 

—Oops, me descubriste —la de ojos dorados se lleva una mano a la boca. 

Ya habían acabado las reglas, así que era perfecto para Teto comenzar a hablar del siguiente tema. Dejó la hoja en el suelo, y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que diría Rui. 

—Voy a shippear a mi hermano, Kagene Rei, con un chico de tercero: Hatsune Mikuo. 

Las chicas a su alrededor asienten, tratando de imaginarlo. Haciendo énfasis en Miku, quien se quedó en blanco mirando el suelo, solo para darse cuenta, segundos más tarde, que había mencionado su apellido. 

Solo entonces, lanzó un grito al aire y se paró del suelo, de un solo movimiento. 

—¡¿Dijiste Mikuo?! 

A su lado, su amiga Luka le protegió la espalda. También le había sorprendido esa noticia. 

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿el hermano de Miku? 

—Ah, ¿así que sí era el hermano de Miku? 

—¿No era obvio? —La de cabellos rosas señala con el brazo los rasgos faciales de Miku, a lo que Rui solo atina en reír. 

—Ah, es verdad. Lo había sospechado —comentó con una sonrisa, dejando desconcertadas a Luka y a Miku. 

Miku no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. Su hermano, su querido hermano con el que compartía techo desde sus primeros días de vida, ahora estaba siendo utilizado en un juego de seis estudiantes de segundo grado. De alguna manera, era raro escuchar su nombre para ser utilizado para una shipp, pero más raro era... ¿por qué él? 

Miku se trabó al hablar. Tenía varias cosas qué decir. Mikuo tenía novia, por ejemplo, y dudaba que su sexualidad le abra la puertas al hermano de Rui. Pero a la vez, otras cosas se le vinieron a la mente, como que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, y ni siquiera sabía si Len tenía pareja, así que se calló, y en cambio, terminó con una crisis existencial. 

—El nombre de la shipp es KuoRei —mencionó, mirando con especial cuidado a Miku, quien no dejaba de farfullar cosas en voz baja—, y... ya lo tengo decidido. Los elegí. 

Teto anotó estas palabras en la libreta y dejó registro de ellas. Cuando acabó, se quedó mirando a Akita, quien se notaba muy segura. Le preguntó qué había elegido ella. No esperaba que, para responder, Neru se pusiera de pie con una mano en el corazón. ¿No era eso una respuesta con demasiada emoción?

—Es una shipp legendaria, una shipp que nació para existir. Estoy muy segura de que se hará real. Con ustedes: ¡banana cream! 

—¿Shippearás una banana? 

—Me refiero al KaiLen —Neru se cruzó de brazos. La gente nunca le entendía—. Le puse así porque son sus alimentos favoritos. ¿Sabías que a Kaito le gusta el helado? es un pervertido. 

—A mí también me gusta el helado... —Gumi se quedó en seco. ¿A qué se refería con eso? 

Miku, en su lado, volvió a tener un ataque al corazón. Esta vez, con Len. Había escuchado claramente Len. 

¿Len? ¿Lenka? ¿Elena? ¿era el mismo Len? ¡¿quién?! 

—¿Q-Quienes son? —Miku preguntó, con velocidad. 

—Kaito Shion del 3-C con Len Kagamine del 2-C. Pensé que era obvio. 

¿Obvio? ¡era obvio! 

Y obvio que Miku volvió a ponerse de pie precipitadamente, mirando con impacto a la de cabellos rubios. 

—¡¿Te refieres a ese Len?! 

—¿A ese Len? obvio que sí —Neru frunció las cejas, viéndose un poco molesta. 

Todas las chicas se giraron a ver a Miku; ahora era ella quien llamaba la atención. Se sentía un poco aturdida de que todas las personas que conocía fueran elegidas, y eso significaba que tendría más competencia. 

Ni idea quién era Kaito, pero de todas formas era otra persona. 

—No, nada... es sólo que... —Miku miró sus manos, evitando el contacto visual con Neru—. Tendré competencia. 

—Ah, ¿sí? —Neru comenzó a acercarse, con una sonrisa cínica. Miku comenzó a retroceder, pero se quedó quieta al escuchar el gran grito de Neru—. ¡¿Con quién?! 

La de cabellos rosados se paró inmediatamente para defender a su amiga. Por el otro lado, Miku, comenzó a temblar de miedo. Esa chica Neru era incluso peor que Teto. 

—Yo, eh... ah... uh, es... mmmh. 

—¿Quién? —su cara se volvió oscura. 

Miku tomó unos segundos para calmarse, y cuando estos acabaron, abrió los ojos haciendo contacto visual con la rubia. 

—¡Lo voy a shippear con Rin Kagamine! —confesó, y luego apretó los labios, intentando ser fuerte ante el potente contacto visual que su contrincante le desafiaba. 

Pero al escuchar esa respuesta, se hizo hacia atrás, y bajó los hombros, mirando con asco a la de cabellos turquesas. 

—¿Su hermana? 

¿Eh...¡ehhh!? ¡¿hermana?! 

—¡¿Cómo que hermana?! —Miku, en pánico, agarró los brazos de Neru, agitándola. 

—Su hermana, tontita. Tienen el mismo apellido. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de eso? ¿o acaso shippeas incesto?

Miku negó, mientras hacía lo posible por respirar. 

—Pero, pero... —cómo que hermanos, ¿es en serio?—. Ellos no... no son hermanos... 

—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que solo tengan el mismo apellido? —defendió Luka, poniéndose entre Neru y Miku—. Kagamine, uff, no sabes a cuantos he conocido en mi vida. 

—Es la primera vez que yo escucho ese apellido —titubeó Gumi. 

—¡¿De qué lado estás, Gumi?! 

—¡Waah! ¡¡absolutamente he conocido a miles de personas con ese apellido!! 

Ante esta reacción, Neru se cruzó de brazos, mostrando un semblante lleno de molestia y competividad. Miraba a su oponente, en busca de alguna reacción, pero esta sólo se quedó en pánico, buscando alguna respuesta en el suelo. 

La de cabellos negros apareció por atrás de Neru, y trató de suavizar la conversación. 

—Sería tan raro que alguien me shippee a mí con mi hermano —comentó, pensando en su hermano, Rei. Pero nadie se sintió más aliviado con eso, y Miku sólo se tensó más. 

—¿Hermanos...? ¿hablas en serio? 

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? —Neru se comienza a acercar, acabando con la poca distancia que tenían. 

—No, pero —Miku se intenta explicar— es imposible... 

—¡No estoy jugando con esto, renacuaja! —molesta, se hace hacía atrás, y empuña las manos, volviéndose en una posición más intimidante que la anterior—. Conozco a Len desde hace muchos años y he escuchado perfectamente que tiene una media hermana. ¡Una media hermana! ¿y adivinas quién es, Miku Hatsune...?

¿Una media hermana? Len, ¿una media hermana? 

Al no saber qué decir, ni cómo defenderse, ni qué hacer, la de cabellos turquesas buscó a su mejor amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luka lo recibió a gusto. 

Pero la rubia no se quedó contenta con eso, así que miró a Teto, quien no dejaba de mirar la escena como si la disfrutara. 

—¿Me vas a decir que la vas a dejar así como así? —preguntó, apuntando a la víctima—. ¡Tienes que decirle que no puede shippear eso! 

—¿En qué parte del reglamento mencioné que no se puede hacer eso? 

—Pero... pero —su cara se deformó hasta una de asco—. ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Es incesto! 

Rui confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por el otro lado, Teto sólo se dignó a sonreír. 

—¡¿Te ríes?! 

—Es divertido. 

—No puede ser —chocó su palma contra su frente—. Si nos ponemos en esas, mejor shippeo al profesor Dell con Rui, ¡a ver si las relaciones así también les gustan! 

—¡Dell es mi profesor! —Rui se asqueó. 

—Y Rin es la hermana de Len —contestó Neru, golpeando el corazón de Miku—. Y no voy a permitir que suceda algo como esto. Voy a detenerlo. Ahora. 

Y, antes de que pudieran detenerla, Neru ya había salido corriendo, abandonando la escena. 

—¿Qué va a hacer? —se preguntó Gumi, perdida del todo. 

—Esperemos que no sea tan malo —dijo Rui—. Neru de verdad está loca. Es capaz de hacer lo que sea. 

—¿Lo que sea? —la voz de Miku tembló. No podía asimilar la situación—. ¿Y... entonces que voy a hacer yo? ¿Cómo que Rin y Len son hermanos? Ellos no parecían hermanos. Estoy segura de que no son hermanos. 

—¿Entonces por qué no vas y lo compruebas? 

Miku miró a Teto, tratando de comprender sus palabras. 

—Ve. Investiga si son hermanos, y de ahí piensa si vas a querer que queden juntos o no. 

Ante las palabras de su líder, Miku asintió, y empezó a caminar hacía atrás, alejándose de la escena. 

—¡Y vigila que Neru no destruya la escuela! —gritó Rui, haciendo que Miku le cobre más urgencia al asunto y empiece a correr. Ahora las chicas en escena eran cuatro. 

Luka miró a Gumi, y Gumi miró a Luka. Estaban preocupadas por lo que pasaría a continuación. 

—Voy a ver a Miku —dijo Luka, comenzando a caminar. 

—No vayas, tienes que dejarla sola. 

—Pero, Teto... 

—Pero nada. No eres su mamá, así que metete en tus propios asuntos. Y tú, junto a Gumi, ¿cuándo me van a traer su shipp? 

Ah, la shipp... 

—Hablando de eso —Gumi empezó a jugar con su pie—. ¿Tiene que ser ahora? 

Teto la miró en silencio. 

—Tú qué crees. 

—¡Ahh, dame tiempo! —Gumi se reverenció inmediatamente—. ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡quiero encontrar algo útil! 

—Voy a acompañar a Gumi. Adiós —dijo Luka, uniéndose a Gumi.

Y luego de que hayan salido corriendo, sólo quedaron Rui y Teto en escena. 

Se miraron, y luego de un largo rato de silencio, Rui lo rompió con una pregunta. 

—Y tú, ¿ya elegiste tu shipp? 

—Bueno, bueno —canturreó Teto—. Eso ya lo veremos...

Hermanos. 

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo el tiempo que Miku había gastado suspirando y muriendose por ellos, hayan sido sólo hermanos? 

Una historia de amor, un príncipe y una princesa; todo se sentía tan real. Pero las cosas cambiaban completamente si eran del mismo reino y tenían los mismos padres. ¿Cómo podría permitir eso? ¿cómo pudo haberse dejado engañar así? 

Miku caminaba tan rápido buscando rastro de Akita, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, así que se terminó rindiendo y se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, apoyando su cabeza entre sus piernas. 

No quería creerlo. No quería darle la razón a Akita. Pero después de sus razones, después de pensarlo bien, la idea no era tan alocada. Y le molestaba muchísimo que no fuera alocada. 

¿Qué tipo de hermanos se miran como si fueran un par de desconocidos luego de haber caído al suelo? Si hubiese sido con Mikuo, él la hubiera llamado por su nombre y terminaría con un abrazo. Porque... se supone que los hermanos se conocen, ¿no? y como hermano no le preguntaría por su nombre. 

Por esa razón, por esa misma razón, no tiene sentido lo que decía Akita. Algo estaba mal. Y Miku estaba decidida a descubrirlo. 

Pero si fueran hermanos sería terrible... una pena profunda azotaría a Miku si eso terminara siendo cierto. Porque todas sus ilusiones terminarían tiradas al suelo. 

La campana sonó, y Miku caminó hasta su salón. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Rin, quien estaba ocupada organizando sus cuadernos sobre la mesa. Pensó en acercarse, pero algo la detuvo. 

—Disculpa. —La de cabellos turquesas se giró a ver quién era la de la voz, pero solo era una compañera más—. ¿Viste a la profesora venir hacia acá? 

Profesora... 

Luego de intentar recordar, Miku negó con la cabeza, y su compañera le dio las gracias y se fue. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre y, bueno, tampoco le importaba. Ahora el asunto era Rin. 

Pero... ¿dónde está Rin? 

Miku miró a todas partes. Ahí la encontró, botando los restos de su lápiz en el basurero. Notó como, en un momento repentino, dejó el lápiz de lado y sacó algo de su bolsillo, y lo arrojó rápidamente a la basura con el mayor disimulo posible. 

Curiosa de por naturaleza, Miku se acercó al basurero, aprovechando que Rin había vuelto a su escritorio. Miró dentro de la basura, y con su mano sacó el papel recién botado, y se lo llevó a su escritorio para leerlo fuera de la vista de Rin. Ahí se dio el tiempo para leerlo en tranquilidad, y se sorprendió con lo que decía dentro. 

"Eres tan ridícula".

¿Cómo? ¿ah? 

Levantó la vista para ver a Rin. Sola, con los hombros deprimidos, mirando sus pies. Triste. 

Eso le daba pena. Y rabia. 

¿Qué tipo de persona se da el tiempo de escribir estas notas ridículas? y más aún, ¿por qué Rin? ¿qué diablos les ha hecho Rin? 

Pensó en acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿qué podría decirle en una situación así? si le hablara del problema estaría reconociendo que leyó su nota en secreto, y tampoco quería hacer eso. 

Miró el papelito otra vez. Leyó atentamente cada carácter. 

¿Quién podría hacer algo como eso? 

Comenzó a pensar: recién había tenido una conversación con Akita Neru, en la que esta aseguraba y reconocía que no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Acaso su plan era este? ¿hacer sentir mal a Rin? 

Pero, ¿ridícula? ¿por qué ridícula? ¿Rin qué rayos tenía que ver? 

La cara de Miku se empezó a transformar, e insultó a Akita en todos los idiomas posibles. Hacerle daño dentro del juego era una cosa, pero cruzar la raya y atreverse a hacerle daño a Rin era otra muy diferente. 

No, definitivamente no. No dejaría pasar algo como eso. Akita no se puede ir con la suya. 

—¡No bromees, Kaiko! —Reía Lenka, escondiendo su cara detrás de un cuaderno—. El profesor nos va a regañar... 

—Y justo en ese mismo día encontré hablando a Rinto con el perro de mi vecina —comentó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— como si fueran mejores amigos. 

—Aww —la rubia apretó los labios y miró a su amigo directamente—. Eso es lindo. 

—Sí —dijo Rinto, sintiéndose halagado por ese comentario—. Es que, me gustan mucho los perros. Son... lindos. 

Su corazón latía, y sobretodo al ver a su amiga tomarlo de la mano mirándolo con toda la confianza del mundo. Estaba pasando. 

—El perro que adoptaremos será el perro más feliz del mundo —comentó, con los ojos más sinceros del universo entero—, porque representará los diez años que llevamos siendo amigos. Símbolo de nuestra amistad. 

Diez... diez años. 

Desde los siete años, Rinto y Lenka comenzaron esa amistad que perdura hasta el día de hoy. Una historia de amistad que data desde primaria y se mantiene hasta el día de hoy, y sigue conservando el mismo sentimiento... incluso, rozando al siguiente nivel. 

Sólo que la otra parte no lo sabía. 

—Lo voy a cuidar muy bien —dijo Rinto, tratando de no reflejar sus emociones como un tonto enamorado—. Lo sacaré a pasear todos los días. 

—¿O el perro te paseará a ti? —bromeó Kaiko, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. De inmediato Lenka se empezó a reír por el chiste que se había atrevido a hacer, y Rinto suspiró, mirando a Kaiko con odio. 

A pesar del chiste que había hecho la de cabellos azules, no estaba realmente enojado. Claro que no, porque eso había hecho reír a Lenka, y ver esa sonrisa mejoraba todo lo malo a su alrededor. 

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello de oro y su hermosa figura, era capaz de hacerlo sentir emocionado como nada más en el mundo. Y sobretodo en esta fecha que se cumplían diez años en los que se conocían: ahora mismo, esa sonrisa era lo más importante en su mundo, y debía hacerlo todo para conservarla. 

Aún estaba a tiempo. 

—Ya, pero... ¿qué nombre le vas a poner? —dijo Kaiko, llamando a Rinto una vez más al planeta Tierra. 

—Le voy a poner Ichiro —Lenka miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rinto, haciendo que él este abra los ojos desmesuradamente. 

—¡¿Ichiro?! 

—Síp, te gusta, ¿no? —le sonrió—. Será un lindo Akita Inu llamado Ichiro, y el jueves vamos a buscarlo. 

Ichiro... 

Nada más simbólico y hermoso que eso. Definitivamente, la llegada de Ichiro le iluminaría la vida

—Waah, es una lástima no poder ir —musitó Kaiko, bajando sus hombros con pena—. Pero si mandan fotos estaré feliz, ¿pueden hacerlo...? 

—¡Lo explotaré con fotos! —aseguró Lenka, y su amiga Kaiko aplaudió. Rinto seguía en su nube. 

Estaba muy feliz... realmente feliz. 

Esperaba ese día jueves con ganas. 

A partir de eso, nada podía arruinar su... 

—¿Y vas a salir con Mikuo? —y como un balde de agua fría, Rinto se quedó helado al escuchar eso, volviendo a la cruda realidad que lo golpea cada día sin compasión. 

Tan sólo ver la cara enamorada de la rubia al escuchar ese nombre lo cambiaba todo. Pues, a pesar de odiarlo, el caballero de blanca armadura no era para nada Rinto, sino Mikuo, el novio actual de Lenka. 

Cuanto odiaba no ser Mikuo... 

—...además, ¡también compré nueva ropa para estrenarla hoy! —hablaba y hablaba. Rinto entrecerró sus ojos hasta la mitad y se dedicó a escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar de ese chico, imaginando por un segundo qué sería si estuviera hablando de él—. Mamá invitó a cenar a Mikuo a casa, quiere que lo invite a dormir, pero no creo que le den permiso, papá no nos dejaría, jeje. 

Bueno, al menos, como su mejor amigo, si se había quedado a dormir con Lenka en su propia casa. Más de una ocasión. 

Viendo películas, disfrutando de galletas y dulces, viendo teorías conspirativas por internet, hasta que los ojos se les hincharon por no dormir. Desde los siete años tenía la fortuna de conocer así de cerca a Lenka, y eso hacía mucho más especial las cosas. 

Eso es un punto más para Rinto, y así era mejor. Aunque bueno, no sabía qué tanto mejor era todo. Las cosas también tenían otro punto de vista en donde él salía perdiendo. A veces en la vida no es como queremos.

El profesor, luego de la media hora de descanso debido a la cortita actividad de inglés, los dejó a todos irse a sus casas, sin antes ponerse todos de pie y despedirse con una reverencia. 

En el momento oportuno, sonó la campana, y algunos compañeros se quedaron a limpiar mientras otros salían. Rinto se mordió los labios en protesta: le tocaba limpiar... 

—¿No vas a ir con nosotras? —preguntó Lenka, colgándose el bolso en su hombro. 

Rinto se resignó a negar. 

—Limpieza —dijo, y las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, entendiendo todo—. Pero vayan ustedes, nos vemos mañana. 

Habría esperado que Lenka sólo tome sus cosas y se vaya de ahí, pero se sorprendió cuando, al revés de lo esperando, esta le dio un gran abrazo de despedida. Luego de eso se despidió, y salió del salón, acompañada de su otra gran amiga: Kaiko. 

Un abrazo. 

Ahora, el piso quedaría más limpio que nunca. Todo gracias a Lenka, y su gran abrazo que le dio la mejor motivación para seguir. 

Por el otro lado, Lenka y Kaiko hablaban de varias cosas mientras se dirigían a los casilleros de los zapatos. Lenka le hablaba del vestido nuevo que había comprado, y que sin dudar se sacaría una selfie con este para que Kaiko lo vea en la tarde. Era entretenido el tema de conversación, y lo suficiente como para mantenerlas lo suficientemente distraídas antes de la acción. 

La viscosidad y pegajosa textura en sus manos la agarró por sorpresa. Dejó de hablar de inmediato y giró su cabeza, solo para encontrar su casillero lleno de un líquido verde que había dejado totalmente manchados sus zapatos. 

Ni siquiera tenía aire para gritar. 

—¡Eww, ¿qué es eso?! —su amiga tomó el zapato desde una punta, y trató de oler el líquido que lo había manchado. Lo único que descubrió es que olía asqueroso, y tuvo que lanzar los zapatos de vuelta al casillero para proteger la vida de su nariz. 

Lenka no podía creerlo. Miró dentro del casillero y también vio cáscaras de huevo, y muchos papelitos. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, pero debido a esto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por resistirse tanto. Era simplemente... asqueroso, una falta de respeto total. Y por qué. 

Sus zapatos de calle habían quedado totalmente manchados. Eran unos de sus favoritos, y por eso mismo los había elegido especialmente para la cita en la tarde. Pero ahora con toda esa suciedad y ese moco alrededor, tendría que caminar con Mikuo con esos zapatos totalmente arruinados. Quién era tan vil para hacer algo así. 

Kaiko suspiró, y se sacó sus zapatos recién puestos para pasarselos a Lenka. Esta negó, pues era un gesto demasiado tremendo, pero Kaiko insistió, y le obligó a aceptar los zapatos limpios de una amiga preocupada.

—¿Y cómo te vas a ir tú? —preguntó Lenka, anonadada. Kaiko negó con la cabeza y mostró sus calcetines, y con su otra mano, se llevó una mano al corazón. 

—Puedo caminar sin zapatos. 

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? 

—Mis papás trabajan en lavado de ropa. Voy a limpiar tus zapatos y te los traeré listos mañana. Tú vas a ir con los míos y te verás linda para tu cita con Mikuo hoy, ¿entendiste? se acabó. 

Lenka, resignada, aceptó, a la vez que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer, y no paraban. Eso era un gesto demasiado amable y no justo, pero no podía decir que no. Kaiko hablaba muy en serio, y había que hacerle caso cuando hablaba. 

Mientras Lenka se ponía los zapatos, Kaiko sacó un papelito de ahí dentro. Notó que eran varios, y empezó a abrirlos. La mayoría eran basura, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, encontró uno con algo escrito. 

—"Aléjate de él, basura".

—¿Eh? ¿qué dijiste? 

—Eso dice en el papel. Que te alejes de él —le entregó la nota a Lenka, y esta, acelerarada, lo abrió para leerlo bien. Volvió a quedar en blanco. 

Alejarse... ¿alejarse de quién? 

¿A quién se refería? 

—¿Quién...? —infló su pecho y volvió a desinflarlo, tomando aire antes de decir todo eso que le apretaba el pecho—. ¿Quién mierda me escribió esto? ¡¿Quién mierda se tomó el tiempo para arruinar mi casillero y dejar esta estúpida y... ridícula, nota?! —golpeó la nota contra su casillero, y bufó, bufó como un toro. 

Kaiko se puso a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla, pero ya no había punto de retorno. El enojo había cruzado el límite de Lenka y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, con los zapatos de su amiga Kaiko y un rostro lleno de lágrimas por la horrible sorpresa que la habían hecho pasar. 

—Voy a matarla —dijo, y Kaiko pestañeó varias veces al escuchar esto. 

—¿A quién? 

—A la persona quién escribió esto —exclamó, rompiendo la carta en dos y lanzándola al suelo, con la adrenalina al máximo. 

¿Alejarse de quién? ¿qué tipo de nota era esa? ¿qué tipo de persona te arruina el casillero y te deja una estúpida amenaza con un "él" en su oración? ¿era algo personal? ¿una venganza? ¿de quién y para quién? 

—Quizá —Kaiko intentó ayudar a su amiga a pensar—. ¿Habla de un chico? 

—¡¿Cuál chico?! —exasperada, miró hacia el cielo, como si le estuviera rogando a Dios—. El único chico con el que estoy es Mikuo. ¿Se refiere a él o...? 

O nada. ¿Y si era una estúpida chica que quería quitarle a Mikuo de ella? 

¡Porque Rinto y sus demás amigos están libres y Lenka no tiene nada especial con ellos! pero Mikuo era su novio, y nada cómo dejar una amenaza para alejarla de su querido novio, ¿verdad? ¡Eso tenía que ser! 

Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas intentando pensar en frío, pero la verdad es que no podía. No podía con ese problema que había ocurrido recién. 

Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba explicación. Necesitaba justicia. Y ahora, con ese papel, se dedicaría a encontrar la culpable del mensaje. 

Maldita mal nacida.


	7. Capítulo 7

—¡Adiós, Miku! nos vemos mañana. 

—Recuerda dormir todas tus horas de sueño, ¿ok? No quiero verte ojerosa mañana. 

Asintiendo, Miku dijo que sí a todo, y se despidió de sus queridas amigas con un abrazo a cada una. Fue difícil separarse de ellas porque estaban muy cariñosas, pero al final se fueron, y Miku quedó sola, limpiando lo último que le quedaba de limpiar. 

Lo bueno de quedarse a limpiar, es que estaba acompañada de Rin, a quien también le había tocado hacer el aseo ese martes en la tarde. 

No le habló en todo el aseo, pero la observó. No sabía cómo hablarle después de la nota que le había llegado, pero no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza de ninguna manera. Y cada vez que veía una mancha en el suelo, pensaba en Neru y fregaba con más fuerza para eliminarla del todo. Pero esta seguía en su mente, y la hacía enfurecer, lo que hizo que hiciera su parte de la limpieza con más rapidez. 

Una vez acabo, colgó su bolso en su hombro, y se acercó a la puerta delantera para salir de ahí. Pero algo la detuvo: Rin. 

Ella también se estaba yendo, y se quedó paralizada. Quería decirle algo, pero... ¿qué? 

¿Hasta mañana? ¿nos vemos otra vez? ¿te quiero mucho? ¿espero que mañana te cases con Len? ¿no te pongas triste por la nota que la maldita Neru te dejó? qué difícil. 

Pero antes de decir algo, Rin ya la estaba mirando, y eso la hizo entrar en estado de emergencia. 

Se reverenció. 

—Hasta... hasta mañana, Kagamine. 

—Hasta mañana —asintió Rin, y se alejó de ella, para desaparecer por completo del salón. 

Miku suspiró. 

Lo hizo. Se despidió. Eso era un paso. Y a pesar de lo distante que se veía Rin, no podía hacer mucho. Así eran las cosas. 

Rin era... como la típica protagonista de manga shoujo. Bueno, del tipo tímida, que no se junta con nadie. Eso era misterioso. Al parecer será difícil entrar a su corazón. 

¿Qué le gustará? ¿tendrá amigos, o algo que la haga sonreír? 

¿un pasatiempo? ¿un club? 

La hoja de los clubes atrajo la atención de Miku. Esta se acerco, mirando las numerosas invitaciones a los clubes, y buscó alguna que le interesara. Intentar algo nuevo, algo que la haga feliz. 

Pero... ¿qué podría hacerla más feliz que juntar parejas? ¿habrá un club para shippers y cupidos? 

Podría meterse al de teatro o literatura, pero luego se quedó pensando, y llegó a una conclusión: 

los clubes tienen personas y te gastan tu tiempo. Y Miku ya estaba bastante ocupada con Rin y Len, así que la respuesta era un rotundo no. 

Iba a alejarse de ese mural, pero se quedó quieta al escuchar una voz que se aproximaba desde sus espaldas. 

—Good afternoon! —acento inglés. ¿Acaso será...?—. ¿Eres la desconocida de hoy? 

—¿Uh? 

Miku se giró a ver al dueño de la voz, y como adivinó, aparecieron el burro y el príncipe, o el príncipe y su burro, como sea. 

Con vergüenza, miró al suelo y asintió, volviendo a hacer esto pero ahora reverenciando su cuerpo. Era su manera de saludar, y los dos chicos a su lado le correspondieron. 

—Tu nombre —musitó Len, llevándose una mano al labio para recordar—. Miku, ¿no? 

—Lo recordaste —respondió, avergonzándose por estar todo un día diciéndole "Lon". 

"Lon", ¿en serio, Miku? 

El de ojos celestes, orgulloso de haber atinado, sonrió y se llevó las manos a la cintura, mostrándose orgulloso de su logro. Pero poco después abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del lugar en que estaba parada. 

—¿Estás viendo clubes? 

Miku miró el mural detrás, y luego volvió a ver a Len. 

—Mmm, no, no aún, creo. No sé en qué me podría meter. 

—¡Yo tengo una idea! —exclamó Oliver, con sus ojos iluminados—. ¿Has considerado el club de fútbol? 

Miku, confundida, negó con la cabeza. No era buena en los deportes y mucho menos el fútbol, así que no, no era lo suyo. 

—Era obvio que no le iba a gustar —dijo Len, frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo—. En cambio tú sólo vives rechazándome sin piedad. ¿Por qué no te unes tú, Oliver? 

—¿Mover las piernas sólo para patear una pelota? No veo el placer en ello.

—¡Claro que lo hay! Las técnicas, posiciones y competencia para entrar al arco con el balón es todo un reto. Me hace estar cansado, ¡y lleno de energía! 

—El pasto es sintético —argumentó Oliver, cerrando sus ojos con rechazo—. Prefiero escalar árboles de verdad, encender fogatas y estar rodeado de la naturaleza de verdad. Un balón no me atrae para nada. 

—Tú te lo pierdes —bufó Len, cruzándose de brazos rendido. 

Miku aprovechó ese momento de silencio para observar a Oliver. Con una venda en sus ojos, multiples heridas en sus brazos y en su cuerpo, daba la sensación de ser un chico que disfrutaba la vida y se sacaba varias heridas por lo mismo. Quizá su ojo se encontraba así por lo mismo, ¿verdad? qué horrible...

—Pero —Miku habló, guiándose por la sospecha de cuál podría ser la pasión de Oliver—. ¿No hay un club de...naturaleza o algo así? 

—¿Scout? Ojalá lo hubiera —Oliver, con los brazos abajo, fingió un llanto dramático—. Deberían hacer uno, no saben cuántos corazones salvarían con esa iniciativa. 

Len se rió por eso. 

—Que no lo haya es razón para luchar por ello —argumentó Len, poniéndose una mano en el corazón—. ¿Por qué no vas al consejo estudiantil para que abran ese club? Puedes lograrlo por tu propia cuenta, Oliver. 

—¿Al consejo estudiantil? Eu, es mucho trabajo. Además ya no hay consejo estudiantil. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Se dividió. Después vamos a votar por el nuevo presidente. Espero que no toquen los mismos payasos de siempre. 

Bueno... Miku estaba perdida, porque no conocía nada del consejo y la verdad es que nunca fue de su importancia. Así que, asintió, fingiendo que entendía todo, aunque en su cabeza no entendía nada. 

El de ojo color ámbar, notando la confusión en el rostro de Miku, alzó las cejas, y le hizo una pregunta para traerla de vuelta al mundo real. 

—¿Estabas viendo clubes o algo así? 

—¿Yo? Ah, no —negó con la cabeza—. No sé a cuál unirme. 

—¿No? —Len indagó—. ¿Y no hay algo que te guste hacer? 

Bueno, hay muchas cosas que a Miku le gusta hacer. Por ejemplo, ver películas de disney y anime, pero era difícil que haya un club dedicado sólo a eso. Así que negó con la cabeza, guardando lo que pensaba decir. 

—¿No? Ah, pero de todos modos, considera el club de fútbol, ¡e invita a tus amigos, si es que a alguien le gusta el fútbol! 

—De verdad invítalos —dijo Oliver, golpeando la espalda de Len. 

A Miku no le quedó otra opción que asentir, a pesar de no tener ningún amigo con esos intereses. Pero eso fue suficiente para dejar contento a Len, quien siguió caminando delante de Miku y Oliver. 

Al ver su espalda y su cabello rubio saliendo de su nuca, una imagen llegó a su cabeza: Rin. El mismo color oro que se reflejaba bajo el sol y lo hacía destacar entre la multitud. Podría reconocer a Len a kilómetros de distancia, al igual que a Rin. ¿Y quiénes hacen eso sino los protagonistas? Aunque mires dentro de cualquier multitud, ellos siempre van a destacar. Nacieron para el papel principal de la historia que Miku inventaba dentro de su cabeza, y así se iban a quedar. 

Aunque, de todos modos, sentía un gran pesar. Todo lo que dijo Neru respecto a su relación de hermanos la dejaba confundida. Y es que, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿y qué haría para sobrellevar eso? 

Era un gran "pero" que hacía que todo se fuera a la basura. No podía dejarlo así. 

Levantó su cabeza con fuerza y aceleró su velocidad, dejando a Oliver atrás. Entonces, tratando de igualar la velocidad de Len, se quedó viéndolo a los ojos. El rubio le preguntó qué le pasa. 

—Tengo que preguntarte algo o no podré dormir —dijo, dejando de lado toda su vergüenza, y concentrándose únicamente en su objetivo. Len se atragantó con su saliva. 

—Eh, espera, ¿qué? 

Miku entrecerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, a lo que Len atinó por hacer lo mismo. 

Todo depende de su respuesta. Y, a partir de eso, enfrentaría sus consecuencias. Pero ya no podía vivir con la incertidumbre de saber si son hermanos o no. Se moría de ganas de saber la verdad. 

Vamos, Miku, ¡descarta lo que dijo Neru! ¡demuéstrale que estaba equivocada! 

—Yo... quiero preguntarte —musitó—, tú... ¿tienes hermana, verdad? 

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste? —rió Len, destruyendo a Miku en pedacitos. 

¿Tiene hermana? ¿así que sí la tiene? 

Miku empezó a temblar. Tenía que hacer su segunda pregunta, a pesar de que le aterrara la respuesta. Sin embargo, justo cuando la iba a hacer, fue interrumpida por la voz de Len. 

—Aunque no somos del todo hermanos —musitó mirando a la nada, mientras se rascaba el cuello—. Medios hermanos, ¿entiendes? 

Medios... 

Bueno, eso es... un alivio, o no, un medio alivio. Porque a pesar de no compartir totalmente la genética, aún siguen teniendo un poco. Seguía siendo trágico. 

Miku bajó su mirada. Tenía ganas de saber, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería escuchar lo que no quería escuchar. Se había imaginado el peor escenario posible y eso era suficiente para torturarla. 

—¿Tú tienes hermanos? 

—Uh, sí —tragó saliva. Dolía tragar—. Hermano mayor. 

—Ahh, ¿y cómo es? 

—Mikuo es... grande. Sí, grande... —musitó, dejándose caer al suelo, mirando a la nada.

Mientras se deslizaba, escuchó la risa de Oliver a lo lejos. Levantó la mirada para verlo de frente, a ver de qué se reía. Es como si se estuviera burlando o algo. Qué malo, qué malo. 

—¿De qué te ríes? 

—De tu hermano —dijo, limpiándose algunas lágrimas—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? 

—¿Mikuo? 

—¿Y tú Miku? 

—...sí.

Volvió a reírse. Len también estaba confundido y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Se estaba burlando de qué? malvado. 

Oliver demoró mucho en explicarse, pero cuando lo hizo, la risa no salía de su cara. 

—¿No creen que es raro? —comentó, tratando de contagiar a Len y a Miku—. ¿Los padres son tan poco originales que ponen sólo una sílaba? 

—¿Uh? 

—Miku-o. Len-ka. ¿Imaginan que mi hermano menor se llamara Oliverto? —volvió reírse, solo, pues nadie lo acompañaba—. Ah, vamos, no sean así, es gracioso. 

Len, pillando un poco la gracia al chiste, se rió, pero Miku quedó en silencio. 

Nuevamente, en el más profundo y y vacío de los silencios. 

—Oye, ¿estás bien o qué? 

—¿Len? ¿Lenka? —la velocidad del habla de Miku empezó a acelerarse, y se acercó a paso apresurado al de ojos celestes—. ¿Lenka Kagamine? ¿la novia de mi hermano? ¿te refieres a ella? ¿Lenka es tu hermana? ¿Lenka? 

—Aaahh, sí —Len retrocedió con miedo—. ¿La conoces? pareces... entusiasmada. 

No sólo entusiasmada, sino que feliz, hasta casi llorar de alegría. 

El hecho de que Len sea hermano de Lenka significa que esa hermana no es Rin y por lo tanto Rin y Len pueden ser novios y casarse felizmente. ¡Obvio que estaba feliz por eso! ¿por qué no lo estaría? 

—Tu hermana es novia de mi hermano —aclaró Miku, sonriendo ampliamente. 

—Aww, Miku y Len son familia. 

—Ja —Len se río, y se quedó quieto, frenando a Miku quien seguía caminando hacia él—. Es bueno saberlo. No estaba enterado. 

—¿No hablas mucho con Lenka? 

—No la verdad, vivimos en casas distintas con vidas distintas. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio... 

Parece una relación muy lejana... 

Miku asintió, viéndose muy contenta. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Len, completamente confundido. 

—¡Nah! es solo que me alegra de que tengas hermana —comentó, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a caminar delante de él. 

Oliver y Len se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué pasaba con ella. Terminaron riéndose. 

¿Por qué alguien se pondría tan feliz por si alguien ajeno tiene hermano o no? eso era raro para Len, pero por parte de Miku, tenía muchas razones para estar feliz. 

Si Len es hermano de Lenka, significa que todo eso que dijo Neru era una mentira y que podía shippear RiLen sin problema alguno. ¡La felicidad es real! 

Al llegar a la parte de los zapatos, Miku se sacó los suyos mientras tarareaba una canción. Inconscientemente, se puso al lado de Len, sacando una botella que traía guardada en su bolso, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de ver sus cosas mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco. 

—¿Te vas con nosotros? —preguntó Kagamine, riéndose de lado. Ahí fue cuando Miku se dio cuenta de donde estaba parada, y volvió al mundo real, sintiéndose acelerada. 

—¡Ah! no, digo... —buscó a sus lados—. Yo solo... 

—Ven con nosotros —se ofreció Len, empezando a caminar ahora que Oliver estaba listo—. Puedo llevarte a casa en bicicleta, ¿jalas? 

Espera, ¿ir a casa con Len bicicleta? ¿ella? ¿ahora? ¿por qué? 

Recién lo había conocido hoy, y ya se ofrecía para cosas como esas. ¿Eso significaba que... estaba consiguiendo su amistad? 

¡Qué gran logro! 

Aunque irse en la bicicleta no es algo que merezca. No, no debería. La única que puede montar tras la espalda de Len es Rin. 

—Vivo a una cuadra, voy caminando así que no te preocupes —aclaró, reverenciandose para disculparse. Len, entendiendo la situación, asintió, sintiendo algo de pesar. 

—Qué lástima. Me hubiera gustado ir contigo. 

—Tranquila, mañana Len te puede ir a buscar en su carroza —dijo Oliver, poniéndose detrás de Miku, alterando a ambos. 

—Te voy a matar estúpido —gruñó Len, mirando a su amigo con cara de odio. Esto hizo que el de ascendencia inglesa empezara a correr, y saliera de la escuela a gran velocidad. 

—¡No si no me alcanzas! 

Y dicho esto, tomó su bicicleta, le sacó el seguro, se puso el casco y se montó para empezar a pedalear. Salió de escena y dejó a Miku y Len solos. Él, por su parte, quería salir persiguiendo a Oliver, pero se detuvo, pues no quería dejar sola a su nueva amiga. 

—Ese demonio... 

Len bufó, y arrugó sus cejas mirando hacia un costado. Miku se dio cuenta que lo que quería era ir detrás de Oliver y eso estaba bien, pues era hora de perseguirlo o se iría solo. Así que hizo un ademán con su mano, dispuesta a salir de la escuela y acabar de una vez por todas ese gran y victorioso día. 

—Yo me voy —se despidió, ladeando su cabeza. Len se giró a verla de inmediato. 

—¿Estás segura? 

—Sí, nos vemos mañana. 

Mañana sería otro día, y ojalá sea aún mejor. 

El chico de cabellera dorada asintió. 

—Ya, dile a tu hermano que cuide a mi hermana. 

—Sí —miró el suelo—. Estoy segura de que la está cuidando muy bien... 

—Perfecto, hasta mañana —se despidió sonriéndole, y sacó el seguro de su bicicleta también. Miku lo observó hasta que se fuera. Se demoró un poco en ponerse el casco, pero cuando lo hizo, estuvo listo para pisar el pedal. 

Sin embargo... 

aunque moviera y moviera el pie, la bicicleta no avanzaba. La rueda giraba y sonaba metálico. Confundido, Len se bajó de inmediato a ver qué sucedía. 

Las cadenas... estaban sueltas. 

No tenía idea de cuándo había pasado eso ni porqué, pero estaban manipuladas, perfectamente alguien se puso ahí y las cortó. La bicicleta que tanto le había costado a sus padres, ¡¿cómo se atreven?! 

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Miku se acercó rápidamente, poniéndose al lado de Len. Este asintió, e intentó no demostrar su enojo poniendo una buena cara, aunque Miku sí notaba lo afectado que estaba. 

—Sí, no sé, es que la bicicleta... —comenzó a mover la rueda, mientras en su cabeza pensaba alguna forma para solucionarlo.

No sabía cómo pudo haber pasado. ¿Una ataque personal o una travesura random? Len retrocedió sobre sí mismo tratando de razonar, siendo sorprendido por unos pasos que se escuchaban por detrás de él. 

Se giró, y Miku también lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando notaron a los dueños de las pisadas. 

Unos chicos altos, delgados e imponentes. Eran dos específicamente, y Miku tardó en identificarlos. Primero, estaba uno de cabello rosa y una gorra negra, quien era el más serio de ambos, y a su lado había uno de cabello azul, que se reía entre dientes. 

Y por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar, y le causaba una sensación extraña. Se alejó unos pasos para protegerse. Por el otro lado, Len se quedó donde mismo, mirando con cara de rivalidad al dúo de chicos. 

Estaba conociendo un lado que no conocía del protagonista Len. 

—¿Qué? Ah. ¿Le pasó algo a tu bicicleta, verdad, Lenchu? —comentó el de cabello azul, quien aparentemente parecía que mandaba entre los dos. 

Sus palabras hicieron que Len empuñe sus manos, aumentando más y más la vara de su enojo. 

—Estoy seguro —miró las manos de los chicos de tercero: unas tenazas. Len avanzó hacia ellos, poniéndose agresivo—. Fuiste tú quien rompió las cadenas de mi bicicleta, ¿no fue así? 

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? —levantó sus manos, mostrando más claramente las tenazas—. Ah, ¿lo dices por esto, verdad?

—Sí.

—Lo encontré por ahí y vine a buscar al culpable —se la lanzó a su amigo de gorra, quien atrapó la herramienta en el aire. 

Len no creía ninguna de esas venenosas palabras. Tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para respirar, porque odiaba los mentirosos, y se ponía bravo cuando alguien hacía cosas así de malas. Pero no era momento para explotar, no podía olvidar esa promesa. 

—No jodan —bufó, cerrando los ojos para evitar contacto visual—. Segundo día de escuela, ¿y ya van a empezar con esto? 

—El show tiene que comenzar en algún momento, ¿no? —se acercó, acabando con el espacio entre ambos—. Kagamine. 

En respuesta, Len contestó con un empujón. Por suerte suya, el otro no se alcanzó a caer y se comenzó a reír. El rubio ya no soportaba todo eso, así que se dio vuelta y le dijo a Miku que lo siga. 

Pero no tan rápido, porque apenas mencionó a Miku, el chico alto volvió a tomar la palabra, dejando helado a Len. 

—¿Quién es esta chica tan linda? 

¡¿Chica tan linda?! 

Miku, sintiéndose aludida, se giró a ver directamente a los ojos del azul. Ojos punzantes, pequeños, amenazantes. No le daban mucha confianza. 

Era primera vez que un chico extraño la llamaba de esa manera, pero, al mismo tiempo, no se sintió bien por eso. No, porque si se trataba de una persona mala que trataba mal a Len, de seguro era una persona horrible, y no quería contactos así. 

Pero no se dio cuenta cuando este chico se comenzó a acercar. Caminó hacia ella, y en un movimiento furtivo, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, creyéndose la gran cosa. Con la otra mano, Miku sostuvo la botella que aún traía con más fuerza. 

—Hola, preciosa, ¿tu nombre es...?

—No la toques. 

Miku empezó a perder el control de sí misma. Sus cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar como jalea. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era muy surrealista, y jamás, pero jamás en la vida, se habría imaginado envuelta en una situación así. 

Parecía una situación de filme romántico, pero odiaba ser parte de la escena. Además, que el chico sea así de rudo y grosero le quitaba la magia. ¿Cómo sentirse atraída por eso? No, de hecho, si le quitaran la música y le pusieran música de suspenso de fondo, sería perfectamente un filme terrorífico. ¿Quién le dio permiso para acercarse así como así? y además, ¿por qué se creía la gran cosa? Los héroes deben ser caballerosos y amables, como Len, ¡pero no de esta forma! 

—¿Cuánto cobra? 

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Len. 

—Ni en sueños una chica tan bonita se acercaría a ti, pequeño nerd. ¿Acaso le pagaste para que finja ser tu novia? 

¿Cobrar? ¡¿cobrar?! ¡¿Es en serio?! 

—Amiga. Se llama "amiga", por si no lo sabes. No sé si tú sepas el significado de esa palabra, pero al menos, yo sí tengo amigos. 

El azul, al escuchar eso, se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Len quedó anonadado. 

—Tú, ¿amigos? 

—Sí.

El chico alto miró a su acompañante. Ambos se rieron. 

—¿Y dices eso teniendo un "amigo" como el tuerto inglés? Ja, ¿crees que eso es un amigo? 

—¿Y por qué no? —A Len ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Cuando se metían con su amigo, ya dejaba de llamarse Len Kagamine y se convertía en un monstruo totalmente distinto—. ¡Oliver es un excelente amigo! Soy afortunado en tener a alguien como él, ¡qué lastima que tú no puedas tener a nadie que te quiera como él me quiere a mí! 

—¿Qué dices? ¿"querer"? ¿acaso son novios? 

—No, maldito imb... 

Y justo cuando se había acercado para pegarle un combo, el acompañante agarró a Len y lo detuvo. Len hizo de todo para soltarse, pero fue imposible debido a la fuerza del otro. 

—Ay, ay, ay —dijo el azul, sin soltar aún la mano de Miku—. ¿No crees que es ridículo? es una pérdida de tiempo ir con él. Mejor quédate conmigo, te llevaré a mi departamento. 

No. ¡No! 

Miku, sintiendo su cuerpo ardiendo por la circulación de su sangre, alejó su mano con fuerza. Vio entonces que el chico intentó responder rápido volviendo a agarrarla, pero ella lo empujó. 

Lo vio con un profundo odio a los ojos. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿también estás molesta? —reír.

—Claro que sí —Miku intentó defenderse, mirando como a su lado como Len se peleaba con el de gorra negra. Era horrible—. Estás abusando de tu... 

—Shh, silencio. No te enojes conmigo, ¿no ves que a las chicas bonitas se les arruga la cara cuando se enojan mucho? 

¡¿Quién es una chica bonita?! 

Miku empujó al azul, con la mano que le sobraba, pero este no alcanzó a caerse. En vez de eso, se acercó con más prepotencia a Miku. 

—Ven conmigo. 

—No lo voy a hacer. 

—¿Y eso por qué? —la tomó de la cintura, acercándola. Miku se sintió más nerviosa, y con sus manos tomó distancia de él, pero era difícil. 

Su cuerpo asqueroso, su cara, su actitud, su personalidad. Todo era tan horrible. Miku quería alejarse de él y salir corriendo de una vez, porque el solo hecho de estar cerca de él le causaba escrúpulos. ¿Cómo alguien tan horrible era capaz de comportarse así? ¿qué pasaba en su cabeza? 

Forcejeó varios segundos. En un momento, dejó de escuchar el ruido ambiente y sólo estaban ellos dos, una presa y un depredador luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Miku, mientras hacía fuerza con sus brazos, estuvo consciente de lo desprotegido que estaba por abajo, así que, atreviéndose a todo, le plató un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas. Eso causó que el chico dejara de mover sus brazos, y Miku pudiera estar libre por fin. 

Pero como siempre pasaba en las películas, ese efecto duraba poco y luego seguiría intentándolo. ¿Tendría que salir corriendo? o mejor... 

Su botella. 

A gran velocidad, mientras en su mano sostenía la botella, impactó el plástico sobre su nariz. El ruido que causó fue tan gigantezco que la misma Miku no lo podía creer, y se sintió muy agresiva. Pero no era momento de dar marcha atrás. 

Giró la cabeza, y se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de Len. Miku, mordiendose los labios, hizo un ademán con la cabeza, y corrió hacia él. El de cabello rosado, como estaba sorprendido también por ese golpe, no estaba haciendo fuerza, así que Len lo empujó también y salió corriendo. 

Ambos, lado a lado, huyeron de la escuela, y fueron a descansar a unas dos cuadras a la derecha, porque ya no podían más y el solo respirar les quemaba la garganta. Se sentaron en el suelo, tratando de agarrar oxígeno, varios minutos en silencio sin decir nada.

Miku... Miku estaba sorprendida. Era su primera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, primera vez que la intimidaban, y primera vez que golpeaba a alguien. Anteriormente nada así de fuerte le había pasado, así de cerca, por lo que le costaba creerse que en menos de cinco minutos las cosas se hayan puesto de esa manera. Quién lo pensaría. 

También, estaba preocupada por Len. El chico, el cual anteriormente había demostrado ser un caballero con una vida y una sonrisa perfecta, tenía un gran enemigo. No sabía de donde venía, ni por que se acercaba, pero estaba ahí, y de verdad era muy malo con Len. Qué pena. 

Len notó lo absorta que estaba, así que se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablarle. 

—Eso... fue sorprendente. 

—¿Ah? —Miku se giró a verlo—. Hmm sí, bueno, supongo... fue un impulso. 

—Un gran impulso —comenzó a reírse, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Su manzana de Adam fue visible desde esa posición—. ¿Viste cómo le hiciste? Te salió mejor de lo que me hubiese salido a mí. 

Len siguió riéndose. Miku, por su lado, sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza. 

La verdad es que, según los valores de su familia, Miku no apoyaba la violencia. Más que sentirse orgullosa, se sentía sorprendida y un poco preocupada, pero el hecho de que haya sido para proteger a Len era lo bueno. Pero golpear no. 

Y si era un más sincera, le daba miedo. Porque esos chicos son y serán agresivos. ¿Y qué pasará si de repente ellos quieren cobrar venganza y la van a buscar con yakuzas a su casa? A partir de ese día, correría peligro en la escuela; había iniciado su campo de batalla. 

Su sonrisa se volvió forzosa, y empezó a temblar. Pero no se quería distraer en eso así que volvió a observar a Len, quien ahora estaba en silencio mirando el cielo. 

¿Por qué...? 

—Oye —musitó, llamando la atención de Len—. Eh, digo, quisiera saber... ¿por qué? ¿por qué te hacen eso? 

La pregunta estaba hecha. 

Ahora, ansiaba más que nunca que Len le respondiera. Quería saber un poco más de ese chico malo, y entender la situación entre ellos. Y saber de dónde venía todo ese resentimiento. 

Pero al contrario de lo que se imaginaba, Len había quedado en silencio. Un silencio aturdecedor. 

Demoró varios segundos en responder. 

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. 

"Ya, sí, ¿pero por qué?" pensó Miku, inflando sus mejillas. Pero en cambio, solo se quedó en silencio y miró hacia otro lado, atormentada porque al parecer no le iban a explicar nada. 

Quién sabría que hubiese ocurrido si es que no habría estado ahí. ¿Quizá le harían daño a Len? ¿volvería a la escuela con un hueso roto? 

Solo con imaginar eso, Miku tembló de pies a cabeza, y frunció el ceño, mostrándose molesta. Len notó eso. 

—¿Estás asustada? 

Miku negó con la cabeza. Ahora mismo eso no pasaba por su cabeza. Ella quería otra cosa. 

—Quiero saber, ¿ellos siempre te hacen eso? —preguntó, levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué les pasa? 

Al escuchar esto, Len quedó perplejo, y volvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, pensando por varios segundos. 

—Bueno —musitó—. Es una larga historia. 

—Puedo escuchar —dijo Miku, sonriendo. Len se rio por esto. Otra vez con ese espíritu.

Len acomodó sus piernas y agachó su espalda, preparándose para hablar. 

—Bueno, no sabría donde empezar. En resumidas cuentas, es un patán.

—Se le nota —expuso Miku. 

—Sí —suspiró—. Lleva mucho tiempo haciendo eso. Al principio me caía bien, pero su actitud inexplicable hizo que poco a poco las cosas se vayan a la basura. No es primera vez que me agarra con esas bromas. 

Por supuesto que cortarle las cadenas de su bicicleta con unas tenazas era una broma horrible. Y según lo que había dicho: "El show tiene que comenzar en algún momento" inquiría que esa no era la primera vez y mucho menos la última. 

Entonces, el chico malo ese, ¿es un enemigo recurrente? ¿solía atormentar la vida de Len? Viéndolo de esa manera, se trataba del enemigo malvado que se encarga de hacer la vida imposible al protagonista, ¿no? 

—Además —agregó, y Miku giró su cabeza atenta—, es malo con las chicas. Lamento lo que te hizo. Eso es lo que más rabia me da. 

—Uh, sí —Miku se pasó una mano por su brazo, y lo sacudió, como si quisiera desprenderse de aquel toque que el azul ese le hizo. 

—Kaito es conocido por eso: ser un mujeriego. Una mala persona, que juega con las chicas, las desecha y las hace sentir mal —expone—. Y aún así hay tanta gente que lo encuentra atractivo. ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo. 

A... ¿las personas les gusta los chicos malos? 

Aunque eso tampoco hacía sentido para Miku. Para ella, eran mil veces mejor los chicos con una actitud positiva y amable a que una agresiva, por supuesto. ¿Qué hay de positivo en un chico agresivo? Nada. Lo único que tienes a cambio es miedo. 

Miku se quedó al lado de Len, pensando en sus palabras. La pilló distraída, cuando de repente, él empezó a hablarle, y le contó algo que la dejó de pelos de punta. 

—Miku, tú —la nombrada se reincorporó inmediatamente para ver a quien le hablaba—. Si Kaito te llega a hacer algo, anda inmediatamente a decírmelo, ¿ok? 

La de cabellos turquesas, asombrada por esas palabras, asintió. 

El lado defensor y cuidador de Len había salido a la luz. Un chico protector, decidido y fiel a sus ideales. De tan solo comprobar eso y ver lo preocupado que era, comprobaba, una vez más, que se trataba de un príncipe encantador, digno de una princesa como Rin. 

Estaba feliz de habérselo encontrado, y estaba feliz de poder hablarle. Al menos, las cosas habían salido bien. La comunicación no falló, y pudo agradarle, que era lo más importante de todo. 

Ambos se iban a poner de pie para reanudar el camino a sus casas, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar un grito masculino por sus espaldas. 

¡El burro ha entrado en escena! 

—Maldito, desgraciado, traidor, insensible. —Botó la bicicleta al suelo y se acercó con los hombros tensos a Len, a un paso apresurado. 

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! 

—¡Me abandonaste por esta mujerzuela! —exclamó, señalando dramáticamente a Miku—. ¡¿Sabes cuántas cuadras recorrí pensando que estabas detrás de mí?! 

—¡Pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta! 

—¡Pues no me di cuenta! —agarró a Len de los hombros y lo empezó a agitar—. ¡Y fue muy triste! 

—¡Aaahhhh! —Len fue agitado por Oliver, y en un momento repentino se hizo hacia atrás, y apuntó su propia cara—. ¿Me vienes a maltratar y ni te das cuenta del estado en el que estoy? 

Sin bicicleta, con algunos rasguñones en la cara y la camiseta sucia. Oliver tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, su cara cambió completamente. 

—Qué.

—Sí —Len, el que recién se había metido en una pelea, se puso al lado de Miku, y la tomó de mano para traerla hacia él—. Cuéntale lo que nos acabó de pasar, Miku, a ver si nos cree. 

—Uhh —Miku asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer—. Bueno, a Len le robaron la bicicleta y nos intimidaron. 

—¡Es verdad! 

—Y le pegué en la nariz al chico malo con una botella. 

—¡Es verdad! 

Oliver, analizando tal información, se quedó observando por largos y silenciosos segundos los ojos de ambos. En un momento dado, su mente hizo click, y frunció el ceño con fuerza. 

—Kaito de nuevo, ¿no? 

El rubio de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza. Su amiga, en complemento, también asintió. 

Todo eso fue suficiente para Oliver, quien dándole la espalda a ambos, caminó de vuelta a su bicicleta. Sus pasos eran cortos pero rápidos, al ser bajito, y empezó a subirse sus mangas hasta el codo para verse más fuerte. 

—Me voy un segundo y ya aparece ese imbécil —gruñe Oliver, subiéndose a su bicicleta—. Voy a hacer que te la devuelva si es que quiere seguir teniendo sus brazos y piernas, ¿hmmm? 

—No vayas, Oliver. 

—¿Y por qué chingados no? —pregunta Oliver en tono exclamativo, devolviendo su mirada a Len—. Ah, ¿te parece mejor que te siga intimidando? ¿vas a dejar tu bicicleta ahí? ¿en serio, Len? ¿en serio? 

A su lado, Miku sintió la tensión en los hombros del mencionado. Tan solo al ver su expresión corporal y como se le tensaba la mandíbula mientras agitaba su pie, supo que se estaba guardando algo. 

Tardó varios segundos, mirando de aquí a allá mientras pensaba bien en su respuesta. Finalmente, cuando lo decidió, abrió de golpe sus ojos y observó a Miku, con una mirada seria. 

—¿Qué hago? 

¿Cómo por qué pregunta? 

—Anda, sí —Miku lo animó—. Destruye al enemigo. 

—¿Y tú? 

—¿Yo qué? 

—¿Vas a ir sola a casa? 

—Ahhh, bueno sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió, muy sorprendida por su preocupación—. Tú solo anda. 

Len, al recibir esa última respuesta, asintió con la cabeza y miró a Oliver quien mentalmente le decía que se apure. Eso hizo. 

Y, Len sentado detrás de Oliver —aunque eso era ilegal—, pedalearon hacia la escuela, a recuperar lo que es justo. 

Miku miró el escenario como si de un final feliz se tratara. Los personajes ya habían salido de escena, y todo había resultado bien, o relativamente bien, porque ahora los movía un objetivo e iban a vengar lo perdido. 

Tenía muchas ganas de ir también, y ver lo que pasaba. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el llamado "Kaito", al encuentro repentino con Len y Oliver, porque quizá ya se había retirado, o también podría ceder, o ponerse más agresivo. No sabía. Pero tampoco podía saber, porque no quería parecer stalker siguiéndolos a todas partes. 

Además de eso, había otra cosa importante. 

Mikuo. 

¡Mikuo! 

Y como si fuera motivación suficiente, Miku empezó a correr hacia su casa lo más rápido posible. 

Respirando pesadamente, Luka se desamarró el tomate que llevaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza y se sacó el delantal del uniforme, liberándose así de toda carga que le atribuía las pesadas horas de trabajo, las cuales recién acababan a las seis y media de la tarde.

Levantarse a la escuela temprano y luego irse a trabajar era algo que hacía todos los días, a excepción de los lunes y viernes en los cuales tenía un poco más de tiempo. Esto era algo normal para Luka ya que no tenía quién gane el dinero por ella, y si quería tener un pan para cada mañana, debía saber trabajar y hacerse su propio dinero para administrar.

Caminó hacia la ventana e hizo un puchero al notar que el cielo se había vuelto oscuro. La inflexible jornada de ese día había acabado tarde, y no le había alcanzado tiempo para salir como ella pensaba hacer.

—Otra vez —suspiró—. Lenka viene la próxima semana a trabajar, por suerte.

—Es cierto —dijo su abuelo por atrás, cerrando todo lo que estaba abierto—. Las ventas suben con ella aquí. Sabe atraer a los clientes. 

—Ni se nota tu favoritismo por ella, abuelo —rodó los ojos, riéndose—. Vale, tengo que ir a bañarme. ¿Podemos comernos los canapiés en la noche?

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. Nadie se los va a comer sino.

—¡Más para nosotros! 

Inmediatamente Luka comenzó a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Esta estaba ordenada, tenía pocos muebles, pero estos eran muy de calidad y se concentraba en plumas y colores que combinaban entre sí. 

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su cama y mirar su celular. Notó, con evidente sorpresa, que tenía 10 mensajes en LINE sin ver. Al ver de quién era se dio cuenta que venían de parte de Miku, haciéndole spam masivo como siempre lo hacía.

Esto por alguna razón puso muy contenta a Luka, quien se arregló sobre la cama poniéndose en una posición más cómoda. Los leyó inmediatamente.

Miku:  
Luka, Luka, Lukaaaaaaa!!!  
17:12  
Ayúdame nosé que hacer ╥﹏╥  
17:12  
Me meti en un lio  
17:12  
defendi a len de unos chicos malos!!   
17:12  
por suerte logramos salir vivos, pero quien sabe si mañana correremos la misma suerte?!   
17:13  
Son grandes! Fuertes! Me pueden matar con un pulgar!  
17:13  
Se vengaran por lo que les hice hoy  
17:13  
Respondemeeeee (╥_╥)  
17:14

Luka se rió al ver los mensajes. Se imaginaba a Miku totalmente asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo a abrazarla. Eso es lo que hacía siempre.

Pensó una respuesta.

Aquí estoy, Miku. Luka ya llegó.  
18:48  
Disculpa la demora, estaba trabajando 😎  
18:48  
¿Qué pasó?  
18:48  
¿Quiénes son esos chicos malos?   
18:48  
¿De verdad saliste con vida?   
18:48  
Si te vuelven a hacerme algo, dime de inmediato. 👊  
18:48

Lo malo es que Miku no respondió de inmediato. Así que, de tanto esperar, Luka miró la hora y agarró sus cosas para irse a bañar.

No demoró más de 20 minutos. Se encargó de limpiar bien, con el pelo brillante y liso, y se colocó un buen conjunto de ropa. Caminó hacia su habitación a mirar si le había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

Luka-. ¡¿QUÉÉ?! ¡¿146 mensajes?! 

¡y seguía escribiendo!

No pudo aguantar la risa; se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Era divertido ver como Miku se inspiraba un montón cuando algo le pasaba, y se sentía genial de ser quien reciba esos mensajes.

Comenzó a leerlos uno a uno.

Y entonces, entonces apareció el chico azul gigante!  
19:05  
Era fuerte!  
19:05  
me intimidaba!  
19:05  
Yo no sabia que hacer o//o, estaba en medio de la nada con la botella en la mano   
19:06  
y se acercó a mí como si me fuera a matar, o secuestrar, nose!!   
19:06

No pensé que eso pasaría, yo solo quería acompañar a len un rato  
19:12  
Pero terminamos envueltos en esta experiencia de vida o muerte  
19:12  
Hablé con Len, me dijo algo al respecto  
19:13  
Dijo que Kaito ya había hecho cosas malas con anterioridad  
19:13  
Se llevan muy mal :( pobre len  
19:13

Estoy asustada, en parte por lo que le fui capaz de hacer y lo que puede pasar mañana  
19:19  
Son demasiado grandes, espero que no le hagan daño a Len  
19:19  
Pero él me agradeció por ayudarlo (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و  
19:19  
Y me dijo que si algo me pasa le diga de inmediato  
19:20  
Es raro, tu crees que el quiera ser mi amigo?  
19:20  
Wow...hice un amigo sin darme cuenta...  
19:20  
¡Len...Len es mi amigo!  
19:20  
También quiero que Rin sea mi amiga  
19:20  
Lukaaaaa!! TnnnnT  
19:20  
¿Tu crees que pueda hacerlo?  
19:20  
Ellos hacen una linda pareja tambien. Puedo hacerme amiga de ellos primero y luego ellos se conocerán  
19:20  
Pero como lo hago?  
19:20  
Es raro que me esfuerce tanto en esto  
19:21  
Estaba buscando algunos tutoriales   
19:21  
y encontré buenos consejos  
19:21  
Los tengo todos anotados en mi libreta   
19:21

Siempre tan esforzada en todo. No era sorpresa, ya que Miku tenía un par de cuadernos dedicados especialmente a temas que le interesan, y elaboraba grandes investigaciones que incluían una hermosa caligrafía, lápices de muchos colores y dibujos. Su estantería estaba llena de eso.

Además ese mismo día estaba leyendo tutoriales en WikiHow de cómo acercarse a los extraños. Era tierno que tenga que buscarlo por internet, aunque tuviera a personas como Gumi —toda una profesional— para pedir ayuda.

Una vez llegó al último mensaje empezó a escribir su respuesta. El visto se marcó de inmediato, pues al parecer Miku seguía en línea. Y no se demoraba nada en escribir.

Luka  
Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, Miku. ¡Qué bueno que hayas avanzado con Len el día de hoy!  
19:34  
¿Has logrado acercarte a Rin?  
19:34

Miku  
Bueno, un poco... pero no fue la gran cosa :c  
19:34  
crees que ella quiera ser mi amiga?  
19:35

Luka  
¡Por supuesto! Cuando ella te conozca se dará cuenta de lo genial que eres e irá corriendo a la fila para ser tu amiga 💕  
19:35  
¿Quién no quisiera ser tu amiga?  
19:35  
Eres genial. 😊❤  
19:35

Miku se tardó un poco en contestar. Luka esperaba la respuesta atenta

Miku  
...  
19:36  
T-T  
19:36  
Gracias Luka T-T  
19:37  
Te quiero mucho  
19:37  
Me subiste el ánimo :3  
19:37

Luka  
Me alegro mucho 💖  
19:37  
Mañana tienes que avanzar en eso de Shipp Game.  
19:37  
¿Quién ganará? A ver, ¿quién ganará? 😆  
19:37  
Mikuuuuuu!!!  
19:37

Miku  
tú también jugarás, verdad?  
19:38

Luka se quedó en silencio.

Apoyó el celular encima de la cama y miró por la ventana, perdida.

Lo había estado pensando en la ducha, y lo dudaba mucho. Ya había tenido la experiencia en algo similar, y no lo quería repetir.

Ya cargaba con suficientes culpas.

¿Entonces jugar o no?

¿Debía simplemente correr el riesgo?

Le temblaban los dedos. Luego miró sus cuadros sobre su escritorio, tenía una foto con Lenka y Mikuo, y otra con Miku y Gumi. Rápidamente sonrió y cerró los ojos; no podía ser tan malo.

Luka  
¿Por qué no?  
19:39

Probablemente se arrepienta más tarde.

Miku envió un sticker de felicidad.

Miku  
Te quiero mucho Luka!! Entonces tienes que jugar!!!!!!  
19:39  
Elige una shipp :333  
19:39

Oh.

Luka abrazó sus piernas. Eso era complicado.

Luka  
No tengo idea...  
19:39

Miku  
Puede ser cualquiera uwu  
19:39

¿Cualquiera?

Eso seguía siendo complicado.

Tenía que ver la química, las posibilidades, las técnicas... no podía elegir cualquiera así como así.

Luka  
Está bien. Mañana lo veré en la escuela.  
19:40  
¿Me ayudarás a elegir?  
19:40

Miku  
Por supuesto!!  
19:40

Y luego de eso, siguieron hablando de otras cosas de la clase. Fue a las ocho y media de la noche cuando dejaron de hablar porque a Miku la habían llamado a comer.

Y Luka se quedó en su cama, en su día flojo, no tenía ganas de salir ni nada. Sólo estar ahí, acostada, bajo las sábanas.

Y sonreír.

Era raro, pero se sentía feliz del lazo que tenía con sus amigas. No quería perderlo sólo porque sí.

Si participaba en el juego, podía estar más cerca de Miku.


	8. Capítulo 8

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana principal del comedor. Ahí, en el que una pequeña (pero dulce) familia compartía el desayuno, dando los buenos días al miércoles que recién estaba empezando. 

La adolescente de dieciséis años se encontraba sentada al lado de un asiento vacío, mientras sus ojos se habían perdido en aquel movimiento de la cuchara que revolvía su té, por lo que, su padre, le dio un pequeño susto para ver si despertaba. 

—Tierra llamando a Miku —dijo el castaño de unos cuarenta años de edad, sonriendole apaciblemente. Esta observó los ojos de su papá, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba sentada. 

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado viendo películas. Vio al menos unas tres, en todo lo que duró la tarde y la noche, y apenas tuvo tiempo para dormir. Por esa razón,y no era una sorpresa, que sus ojos se sentían pesados otra vez.

Pero de todas formas, no podía tener esa cara en el desayuno. La mirada de sus padres ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Así que sacudió su cabeza y abrió bien los ojos, agarrando su taza de té para tomárselo de un solo sorbo, aunque falló en el intentó y empezó a toser como loca. 

Al ver que el padre solo servía para reírse, la mamá salió corriendo detrás de Miku y le sobó la espalda, como si de un bebé se tratase, para ver si estaba bien. Una vez confirmó que seguía con vida, las cosas se volvieron a calmar y todos volvieron a la mesa, a tomar desayuno con tranquilidad. 

Miku, después de eso, dejó escapar una sonrisa. 

Papá, mamá, un desayuno hogareño: familia. 

Generalmente cuando Miku se daba el tiempo de pensar en el futuro, lo primero que se imaginaba era eso. Luego de que el amor se haya concretado y la pareja diera el "sí" en la iglesia, o donde sea que lo haga, vendría la familia, un hogar juntos, hasta envejecer. 

Bajo ese contexto, no era raro imaginar que sus padres también vivieron una realidad como esa. Porque...en algún momento se tuvieron que enamorar, ¿verdad? 

Y, ¿cómo se habrán conocido? ¿quién habrá gustado de quién primero? ¿cómo fue la confesión?¿y el primer beso? ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Su madre, una maestra, casada con un pediatra, llevan muchos años de matrimonio, y dieron luz a dos lindos hijos. ¿Cómo se sentirá llevar esa vida? 

A Miku se le cayeron los ojos, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, volviendo a abrir sus párpados para ver a sus padres. Notó entonces lo bonitos que se veían juntos, en un escenario tan cotidiano como un desayuno; era gratificante verlos así de felices. ¿Tendrá la misma suerte cuando sea grande? 

—¡Tostadas! —una voz exclamatoria sacó a Miku de sus suspiros, y la hizo saltar. Era su hermano, quien parado a su lado, la miraba con reproche—. No es por regañarte, Miku, ¿pero hasta qué hora te quedaste en el celular? 

—¿Ehhh? Ah, ¡no! yo dormí toda la noche... 

—¿Miku? —era su mamá, mirándola con enojo también. Miku se mordió los labios, e hizo un puchero. 

—Hoy me voy a dormir más temprano... 

—Hoy te voy a quitar el celular —dijo Mikuo, sentándose en la silla que quedaba el lado. 

En ese instante, Miku sintió algo parecido al odio, su primera emoción negativa en el día. ¿Su hermano le iba a prohibir usar el celular? ¿por qué...? 

Los padres asintieron, apoyando su decisión, y Miku abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. ¡¿Estaban todos en su contra?! ¡rayos! 

Bueno, al parecer las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas como pensaba. 

Luego de ese desayuno, los padres salieron de casa para ir cada uno a sus trabajos. Como cada mañana, los hijos eran quienes tenían la responsabilidad de cerrar la puerta y dejar todo con llave, porque se iban más tarde a la escuela. 

En ese instante, el mayor estaba arreglando un par de cosas en la cocina, así que Miku se quedó esperando afuera de su casa mientras miraba a la nada y pensaba en todo. 

Retomando el tema anterior, Miku se acordó de lo que había pasado ayer, y cómo había acompañado a Len en esa aventura de vida o muerte con Kaito, el chico malo de la escuela. 

Len la verdad era un chico amable, pensaba Miku. Y no podía esperar la hora en la que conozca a Rin. Son páginas que aún no se escriben, y la curiosidad hacía que se muera de ganas de pasar a la siguiente hoja, aunque aún no haya terminado de leer esa página aún. 

Se preguntaba, ¿tendrán Rin y Len un futuro como ese? ¿tendrán sus hijos y una casa juntos? 

No, no vayamos tan adelante. Incluso más pronto, ¿cómo será el primer beso entre ambos? 

¿La confesión de amor? ¿qué cosas románticas pasarán entre ellos? 

La adolescente sacudió su cabeza, pues la emoción que tenía dentro aceleraba su corazón. Sólo entonces, cuando vio a Mikuo, se separó de la pared y caminó hacia él, con miles de preguntas en la mente. 

—Oye —musitó, esperando a que el mayor dejara de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Crees alguna vez casarte con Lenka? 

Tal comentario tomó de sorpresa a Mikuo y tuvo que agarrarse de la manilla para no desparramarse al suelo. 

—Hmmm, eh, ¿qué? 

—Eso —su hermana no se dio cuenta del colapso mental que causó al mayor, y siguió hablando—. Como mamá y papá, veinticinco años juntos. ¿Crees que alguna vez logres un futuro así con Lenka? 

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —evadió la pregunta avergonzado mientras seguía tratando de encajar la llave. Pero al estar imaginándose eso, no podía. 

—Con pequeños hijos, una casa solo para ustedes... 

—¡Miku! 

Ante el llamado de atención, Miku guardó silencio unos segundos, perfecto para que Mikuo encaje las llaves y pueda cerrar por fin. Al terminar de hacer eso, agarró su bolso y lo puso sobre su hombro, intentando sacar ese pensamiento repentino que su hermana le puso en la cabeza. 

Sin embargo, volvió.

—Llevas un año y medio con ella, ¿verdad? 

—Sí —contestó Mikuo, preguntándose que mosco le picó. 

—¿Y estás enamorado? 

—¿Ah? 

—Dime, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado? 

¿Apenas despertando y Miku ya lo estaba atacando con preguntas? ¿esa niña no se cansa? 

El de cabellos turquesas caminaba por las calles, tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Pero, aunque lo intentara, ignorar a Hatsune Miku no era una opción, e incluso era contraproducente. 

Ya venía la avalancha

—¿Cuáles fueron sus primeras palabras de amor? —preguntó Miku, mirando a su hermano—. No, miento, ¿cómo la conociste? 

—No seas tan preguntona, Miku. 

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado? 

Mikuo suspiró. Si no respondía esto seguiría igual. 

—Bueno —musitó, evitando el contacto visual con la que se suponía que era su hermana—. Cada pareja tiene su historia de amor, ¿no? Y lo nuestro... fue una casualidad, y cada uno de nosotros puso de su esfuerzo para seguir juntos. 

—¿Una casualidad? —la de cabellos turquesas adelantó el paso y se giró, para ver directamente a su hermano. ¡Eso es tan romántico! 

—Sí, pero... 

—Y esa casualidad, ¿tuvo amor a primera vista? 

—Bueno... 

—¿Te sentiste auténticamente enamorado? 

—Te voy a llevar a un doctor. 

—¿Crees que...? 

—¡No! 

—¿Y Lenka...? —la boca de Miku fue tapada por la mano de su hermano, quien ya no soportaba más preguntas. 

—¡Es hora de ir a la escuela, concentrate en estudiar! 

Y así fueron hacia la escuela, con Mikuo agarrando a su hermana en brazos impidiéndole que siga hablando, y ella, aunque sus esfuerzos sean nulos, luchando por ser escuchada. 

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, Mikuo dejó en el suelo a Miku, al lado de su amiga Luka. 

—Llévatela y haz que deje de hacer tantas preguntas —mandó, con la respiración entrecortada por lo agitado que estaba, y siguió caminando hacia la escuela, un poco más tranquilo. 

Luka vio a Mikuo a lo lejos, y cuando bajó su cabeza para ver a Miku en el suelo, se empezó a reír. 

La de cabellos rosas tomó a Miku de la mano y la levantó. 

—¿Qué le hiciste a Mikuo? 

—Sólo le estaba preguntando su historia con Lenka —gruñó, un poco molesta—. ¡Es demasiado tímido~!

—Para que Mikuo entre en ese estado de desesperación debió haber sido algo grande —reconoció Luka, riéndose sin parar. 

Avergonzada, Miku miró sus pies y empezó a patear el suelo. No tenía argumentos ni nada qué decir. La verdad sí se había puesto intensa, ¡pero si era por la historia de Mikuo y Lenka no podía evitarlo! 

—Además —Luka volvió a llamar la atención de Miku—, si tanto quieres saber su historia con Mikuo, yo te la puedo decir. 

—¡¿Puedes?! 

—Puedo —confirmó, sujetándose la cintura—. Me sé cada detalle, de principio a fin... ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? 

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, escucharon gimoteos suplicando por aire. Ahí fue cuando vieron a Gumi, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras su cuerpo se caía al suelo. 

—¡Yo, yo...! 

—¿Qué? 

—¡No puede ser que Miku me ganó! —se sujetó de las rodillas, tratando de respirar con mucho esfuerzo. 

—Llegué antes que tú —exclamó la mencionada, riéndose—. ¡He ganado! 

—¡Wow, un rival para Miku! Por fin no eres la que llega más tarde. 

—Ahora necesitamos que Gumi de sus explicaciones. 

La de dos coletas, maliciosa, se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la recién llegada, haciendo que esta se tape la cara y sacuda la cabeza. 

—Me quedé acariciando al gatito de la vecina —reconoció, volviendo a mostrar su cara—. Y, sabes, me quedé hablando con ella, hace tiempo no lo hacía y es una señora muy simpática. 

—Yaaa. —La de cabellos rosados echó unas cuantas risas. Era típico de Gumi: conversar y perder la noción del tiempo. Ese año por primera vez había pasado, pero con los años que la conocía, no le sorprendía para nada. 

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue entrar, como siempre, pues no tenían que estar afuera. Gumi les contó lo que le había pasado recién, Luka reaccionaba y Miku le hacía más preguntas, haciendo que la conversación diera más flote. Finalmente, se fueron por las ramas, y terminaron hablando de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Miku. 

Y, caminando por el pasillo, Miku comentó. 

—Estuve toda la noche pensando en qué hacer con Rin y Len —reconoció, girándose a verlas—, y tengo una idea. 

—¿Cómo que toda la no-...?

—¿Cuál idea? 

—Bueno, no es una idea como tal —musitó, moviendo las manos por el aire— es que ví unas cuantas películas y en todas los identifiqué a ellos, y estoy decidida a que su historia de amor comience pronto. 

Luka entrecerró los ojos, desconvencida. 

—¿Y eso cómo? 

—Tengo que hacer que se encuentren en el mismo lugar —suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos—. Buscar una manera, que tenga sentido, que no se sienta forzado... algo así, no sé, no tengo idea de qué hacer. 

Las muchachas, después de escuchar eso, se quedaron pensando, mirando a la nada. 

—Y si... —murmuró Gumi, llamando la atención de sus dos amigas—. ¿Haces que atropellen a Rin y que Len la salve? 

—¡No! ¡¿quieres que la mate?! 

—¡Pero! 

Luka, ante tal ocurrencia, comenzó a reírse y pasó su brazo alrededor de Gumi. 

—No puedes matar a Rin —dijo en un murmuro, mirando a Miku—. Pero creo que sí podrías actuar de mediador. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Tejer las redes, unir el hilo —sonrió de medio lado, como si fuera experta—. Ir uniéndolos de a poco... Ya sabes, como un cupido. 

La de cabellos turquesas pestañeó confundida, pues aún no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. 

Claro que tenía que ser la cupido, ¿pero de qué modo? ¿qué podría hacer? 

Mientras Miku estaba en silencio tratando de adivinar lo que su amiga Luka decía, Gumi hizo sinapsis, y se le ocurrió una idea antes de que a su amiga se le pasara por la cabeza. 

—¡Una carta de amor! 

—¡Exacto! —Megurine, contenta de que al fin le entendieran, comenzó a aplaudir—. Eso es justo a lo que me refería. 

Una... carta de... amor... 

La mente de Miku se empezó a acelerar, y empezó a imaginarse muchas cosas a la vez. ¡Pero claro! ¡claro que podía ser! 

Una carta de amor... sentimientos involucrados... construir una historia... hasta que al fin se encuentren, y se citen al mismo lugar empezando así su primera cita. 

Era brillante, ¡era genial! 

En su mente, Miku empezó a imaginar, e ideó un plan que la ayudaría ahora en adelante. 

Decidida, miró a sus dos amigas, y tomó a cada una de la mano. 

—Ya sé qué hacer. 

Ya sentada en su pupitre, Miku estaba en su primera clase del día, fingiendo poner atención a algo que dejó de segundo plano por estar pensando intensamente. El docente no tenía idea de que lo que escribía con fervente pasión en el cuaderno no era su tarea, sino planes y tácticas. 

La idea era simple: haría dos cartas, como si una fuera de Rin y otra de Len, y se las entregaría a ambos falsificando el nombre. Tenía más o menos planeado lo que quería escribir en la primera carta, pero aún así, se le hizo difícil concretarla bien. 

Pues, ¿qué podría escribir desde la posición de Rin? Tomando en cuenta que apenas se habían visto una sola vez y eso era la única base que tenía para empezar, tenía que ser prudente, y no ir demasiado rápido, porque de lo contrario podría espantar a Len. 

Agarrándose de los cabellos, Miku intentó pensar una forma bonita de empezar. Pensó en hacer poesía, al estilo más romántico, pero su mente no aportaba con nada, y también pensó que sería demasiado para la primera vez. 

Pero siendo Rin, una chica silenciosa, y Len, un chico muy sociable y que está en un club del fútbol, desde esa posición podría ser... podría ser... 

¿una carta de apoyo? 

¡Pues claro! Sería muy acertado para Len, porque lo que más mencionó fue sus fervientes ganas de empezar con el club de fútbol. A una persona como él le haría muy feliz encontrar a alguien quien lo admire y lo anime, y eso haría las cosas mucho más especiales. 

Así que con eso en mente, Miku sacudió sus manos y miró hacia el cielo, pensando en algo. Empezó a formular oraciones para comenzar, ya que eso era siempre el paso más difícil, y finalmente se quedó con algo que la convenció lo suficiente para iniciar con el saludo. Poco a poco fue escribiendo más, borrando y cambiando ciertas palabras, y en unos tres minutos estuvo elaborado su resultado final. 

"Hola, sé que eres el capitán del equipo y eso es increíble. Siempre he pensado que tu equipo es el mejor, pero sin duda hay algo que siempre destaca y ese eres tú.

Sé que el club empieza la próxima semana, así que dalo todo en el próximo partido. Eres el mejor. 

Atentamente, una admiradora tuya".

Perfecto. Simple, pero preciso. 

El profesor que ya había terminado de dar su clase, estaba sentado en su silla, lo que le dio el indicio a Miku de que podía hablar con sus amigas de adelante. Llamó la atención de ambas, tocando sus hombros, y les entregó el papel, orgullosa. 

—¿Esto qué es? 

—La carta de Rin —declaró, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos—. ¿Qué tal? 

Se demoraron unos segundos en leer, y apenas acabaron, Gumi fue la primera en contestar. 

—¡Está hermoso! —celebró—. ¡Len se pondrá muy feliz! 

—Eres buena con las palabras —dijo Luka, devolviéndole la carta a Miku—. Pero aún tienes un problema. 

—¿Cuál problema? 

—Esa es evidentemente tu letra. Y si Len llegara a darse cuenta de cómo escribes, descubriría que es una farsa. 

Oh. 

Temblando, Miku releyó su carta y se dio cuenta que tenía toda la razón. Hizo un puchero gigante y se tapó la cara, odiándose a sí misma. 

—Demonios... no pensé en eso. 

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Gumi ladeó su cabeza y apuntó a la rubia—. Tienes a Rin ahí. Copiale la letra. 

—Sí, cierto... 

A la distancia, los ojos de Miku se toparon con la nuca de Rin, y se hizo los ánimos para enfrentarse y lograrlo. Y mientras lo hacía, empezó a inventarse excusas para ser convincente. Se dio cuenta que, como la clase de matemáticas había terminado recién, podía usarlo como excusa y pedirle el cuaderno. Sólo esperaba que fuera buena en matemáticas. 

—Uh, disculpa —con la vergüenza que le caracterizaba, Miku se puso al lado de Rin, llamando su atención—. Me... me... ¿me prestas tu cuaderno? 

La de ojos celestes entrecerró los ojos y levantó su cabeza para mirar fijamente a la que hablaba. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Ah —"por qué". Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado—. Bueno, eh, es que no copié bien los ejercicios y bueno.. 

¿Y bueno? ¡¿y bueno?! 

Ya no podía seguir hablando, así que se quedó en silencio, observando como la rubia giraba su cuerpo para mirar los últimos asientos del salón, específicamente por donde se sentaba Miku. 

—¿Y tus amigas tampoco copiaron? 

Miku abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 

—Hmm, pues ellas...no... 

—Oh, no te preocupes, no te preocupes. —No sabía a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud, pero de repente, Rin dejó de lado la tensión y le entregó el cuaderno, siendo la más gentil del mundo—. Puedes usarlo por un rato. Está bien. 

—¿Lo está? —los ojos de Miku brillaron. Tenía el libro poderoso en sus manos. 

—Síp.

—Muchas gracias. ¡Te lo devuelvo de inmediato! —se reverenció, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, lo hizo dos veces. Luego de eso, salió corriendo y llegó animada a su pupitre, con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Chequeó las páginas: un cuaderno de mucha calidad. No sólo eso, sino que tenía muchos destacadores y colores pasteles que daban un efecto muy bonito, y hasta hacía dibujos que complementaban la materia. Era hermoso ver eso. Qué gran talento tenía. 

Corrió la libreta de Rin hacia la izquierda, y en la derecha puso la suya, colocando una nueva página en blanco que usaría para luego arrancarla y llevararla a Len. Tenía suerte que el diseño de la hoja que usaba Miku era normal y corriente, así que no corría el riesgo de ser reconocida por eso. 

Se quedó varios minutos analizando la letra de Rin, observando bien los trazos de los carácteres y la forma tan prolija en la que hacía todo; prácticamente, era todo derecho, y redondo, lo que le daba un estilo muy bonito y no perturbaba a la vista. Además, notó que su uso de kanjis era mucho más variado que el de Miku, así que se tomó un momento para investigarlos, y así enriquecer su vocabulario para estar a la par de Rin. Una vez lo hizo, se sintió orgullosa de su creación, y volvió a mostraselo a Luka y Gumi. 

—Qué buen trabajo —dijo Luka asombrada, lo que hizo que Miku sonriera ampliamente. 

—Está muy bonito. 

—¿Lo está? —rió.

—Aunque aún te falta otra cosa. 

—¿Otra más? 

—Sí. Tienes que hacerselo llegar a Len. 

Que cosa más cierta. 

Pero la verdad es que ya lo había pensado. No era un plan perfecto, pero era suficiente. 

—Voy a ir a su salón y se lo dejaré en su mesa tratando de disimular —aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Gumi, Miku giró a verla inmediatamente. 

—Sí, por favor. ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —La llenó de besitos, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Gumi cerró los ojos y empezó a reír, y Luka, desde afuera, sintió ternura por ver eso. Eran como dos cachorritos haciendose mimitos. 

Sin embargo... 

—Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo asuntos que atender así que no puedo estar con ustedes —se quejó Luka, resoplando. Disimuladamente observó a la causante de todas sus desgracias, y se sorprendió al verla ahí, mirándola de vuelta. 

Por supuesto, Teto había estado ahí cada segundo de la clase, observando y analizando, siendo parte de toda la conversación de forma ausente. Tanto Miku como Gumi se dieron cuenta de esto también, al ver el rostro horrizado de Luka, y se separaron de inmediato. 

—¡Teto! 

—Tú...

—¿Escuchaste todo? ¿cada una de nuestras conversaciones? —Miku agarró a Teto de los hombros y la empezo a agitar, entrando en pánico. 

—Siempre lo hago, ¿por qué te sorprendes ahora? —y con una sonrisa de medio lado, atacó a Miku de la peor de las formas posibles, quien la soltó y se quedó quieta, casi como si estuviera en shook. 

"Qué niña más exagerada" pensó, y miró a sus amigas que estaban detrás. Ellas también tenían una cara parecida, aunque la de Luka parecía una de enojo, y la de Gumi, bueno ella estaba tratando de reanimar a Miku. Qué raras. 

—Como sea, no tienes porqué alterarte tanto. No es como si te fuera a delatar o algo así. 

—¡No lo hagas! 

—Tonta, va en contra de las reglas —le sacó la lengua, y de alguna manera, esto tranquilizó a la de cabellos turquesas. Menudo alivio—. Hablando de eso, nos vamos a reunir en el segundo recreo para hablar del juego. Las necesito disponibles. 

—¿Una junta? ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? 

—Voy a anunciar la elección de mi shipp —Cerró sus ojos y alzó las cejas, como si se sientiera orgullosa—. Y las voy a dejar con el culo abierto. 

Qué. 

Una vez dijo eso, Teto salió de la habitación y dejó a las tres chicas en trance, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o actuar ante ello. 

Esas... palabras... 

Luka negó con la cabeza, y se puso de pie otra vez, golpeando la mesa de Miku para traerla de vuelta a la Tierra. 

Porque el momento era ya, y los Kagamine la esperaban. 

La de dos coletas le agradeció a Luka y tomó el cuaderno de Rin para devolverselo. 

—Muchas gracias —le ofreció el cuaderno mientras miraba el suelo—. Ya... copié todos los ejercicios. 

—Oh, está bien. ¿Ya lo comprendiste? 

—Sí —aseguró, apretando los labios—. Gracias por eso... 

—No fue nada —sonrió amable, y guardó el cuaderno dentro de su bolso. 

Miku, feliz por esto, asintió y empezó a correr hacia Gumi, quien ya la esperaba fuera para ir en busca de Len, quien estaba en la sala de al lado. 

Una vez llegaron ahí, Miku se detuvo en seco y miró al par de amigos rubios, quienes estaban apoyados en la pizarra hablando de quién sabe qué. 

En tensión, miró a su amiga Gumi, y luego vio la carta en sus manos. No, no se podía acercar así como así, su carta podría ser vista y eso sería un gran problema. Le comunicó con la mirada su angustia a la de cabellos verdes, y esta se dedicó a pensar en algo. 

—Ya sé —siempre con una mente rápida, Gumi tomó la carta entre sus manos y la escondió detrás de su espalda—. Tú distrae a Len y yo voy, ¿oke? 

—Gracias.

Gumi le dedicó una sonrisa, y la impulsó a entrar al salón. Miku estaba nerviosa un poco, pues hablar con gente siempre requería de energía, pero si se centraba en su objetivo sabía que podría lograrlo. 

¿...verdad? 

—¡Y aquí llegó la heroína! —exclamó la voz inglesa, haciendo que Miku se ponga tensa—. ¡Aplaudan! 

La gente de su salón empezó a aplaudir. Miku se sintió asustada y escondió su cabeza, caminando agachada hacia Len. 

—¿Por qué aplauden? 

—Porque yo les dije —respondió Oliver. 

—Pero... 

—Y además por lo que hiciste ayer —suspiró Len, encogiendose de hombros—. El idiota de Kaito quedó sangrando por tu golpe. Le diste duro. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que lo hice sangrar?! 

Len asintió, orgulloso. Después de encontrarse con su amigo Oliver, fueron de vuelta al escenario de la bicicleta, y no vieron nada más que un lugar vacío, y la bicicleta tirada en el piso. La botella estaba en la escena del crimen y unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Y debido a que esa mañana se encontraron a Kaito con una curita en la nariz, llegaron rápido a esa conclusión. 

—Fue solo una botella —musitó Miku sin ser escuchada, abriendo los ojos bien en grande. 

Mientras su mente regresaba a tal escenario, levantó su cabeza y vio a Gumi por la ventana haciéndole señas. Ahí fue cuando rápidamente se recompuso y se puso frente a Oliver y Len, continuando con su plan. 

—Bueno, esto... —buscó las palabras— qué coincidencia. Justo estaba pasando por aquí. 

—Qué raro —Oliver se acarició la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño—. Quién diría que nos encontrarías aquí, en nuestro salón, donde nosotros dos estudiamos. Me toma por sorpresa. 

Al notar que estaba siendo sarcástico, Miku infló sus mejillas y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Qué grosero. 

Por suerte Len no era de esos. 

—¿Ibas a hacer algo? —ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose amable. 

Hmmm, piensa Miku. Qué puedes decir. 

Ah, ¡claro! 

—Vine a pedirte un favor —juntó sus dos manos y se reverenció. Logró que le saliera natural y estaba orgullosa de eso—. ¿Te han hecho clases de literatura? es que justo ahora... digo justo antes me tocó y no copié bien así que estoy perdida. 

—Literatura... —murmuró, haciendo uso de su cabeza para recordar si había hecho algo—. Ah, sí. Ya nos tocó. Pero solo hicimos la case introductoria

—¡Me sirve! —se inventó, tratando de rogar por ese cuaderno—. ¿Podrías prestarme tu libreta? 

Antes de decir nada, Len y Oliver intercambiaron miradas. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —fue el Inglés quien se encargó de responderle a Hatsune—. Hablas como si Len hiciera algo en clases. 

Len abrió la boca inmediatamente para defenderse, pero la cerró al darse cuenta que tenía razón. 

—Además —entre risas, Oliver se puso las manos en la cintura, mirando sospechosamente a Miku—. ¿No es raro preguntar por eso en una clase ajena a la tuya? Tienes otros treinta compañeros, ¿por qué vienes a nosotros que somos de otra clase? 

—Hmm, eso es —ante tal ataque, Miku ya no sabía qué decir—. Bueno, pues... 

—¿No tienes amigas? —preguntó Len, inocentemente, provocando el silencio de Miku. 

Oliver tenía un punto. No lo había pensado. ¿Por qué pensó que venir a pedirle a él el cuaderno sería buena idea? Eso no tenía nada de lógica, y ahora que lo analizaba en retrospectiva, había sido estúpido. 

Sin embargo, ambos chicos interpretaron el silencio como otra cosa. Len se asustó un poco, y se acercó a ella para entender qué sucedía, pero pegó un salto cuando Oliver lo agarró de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él. 

—¿Ves como la dejaste? —Al escuchar esto, Len titubeó, asustado—. La hiciste recordar algo triste. 

—Pero yo pensaba que-

—Shh, baja la voz. Te puede escuchar —musitó, llamando toda la atención de Miku. 

Ah, ¿pero de qué estaba hablando? 

—Yo sí tengo amigas —protestó, cruzándose de brazos—. No necesito que te preocupes por mí. 

—¿Viste, Len? Ten más respeto. 

—¡Yo no-! 

—Además —sin darse cuenta, Miku lo interrumpió—. ¿No recuerdan a las que me acompañaron ayer? Una tenía el pelo rosa y la otra verde. 

—Ah esas chicas, las que se estaban riendo —dijo Len. 

—Hmm, sí, ellas. Ellas son mis amigas. 

—No puede ser, son un club arcoíris —Oliver se rió—. Todas coloridas. 

—Y nosotros solo somos amarillos —reconoció Len, devolviéndose a ver a su amigo. 

—El amarillo manda. 

—Muy cierto. 

Miku se puso feliz de eso. Rin también era amarilla. 

—Además... sería genial conocerlas —dijo Len de repente, atrapando la atención de Miku—. Trae a tus amigas. 

—¿Que... que las traiga? 

—Sí, bueno —remedió sus palabras—. Sólo si quieres. 

Miku asintió en silencio. 

Gumi y Luka no estaban en el plan. 

La idea era que conozca a Rin. Bueno, ¿querrá Len conocer a Rin? 

¿Y si se la presenta? 

Hmm, pero eso sería el doble de difícil. No era buena presentándose, mucho menos lo sería haciendo la introducción de Rin a Len. Prefería que fuera por ellos dos, como si Miku no estuviera dentro de la historia. Una casualidad sonaba más bonito. 

Mientras Oliver molestaba a Len por "quererlas conquistar a todas", Miku levantó la vista buscando a Gumi. Ella seguia paseándose por la sala, sin saber qué hacer. 

Un escalofrío se hizo presente por todo el cuerpo de Miku. No podía creerlo. El tiempo corría, y en cualquier momento el par de rubios se podía girar y verla ahí. 

En un movimiento furtivo, aprovechando que Len y Oliver no paraban de jugar, le escribió un mensaje a Gumi, y le indicó cuál era la mesa con exactitud, pues la había visto con anterioridad. 

La de cabellos verdes vio rápidamente el mensaje y se lo agradeció, yendo deprisa a dejar la carta. Miku dejó escapar una sonrisa, y volvió a acercarse a Len y Oliver, lista para ejecutar su plan. 

—Y, bueno... —Miku puso las manos detrás de su espalda, acercándose lentamente—. ¿Me prestas tu cuaderno? 

—Ah, verdad. Aunque bueno, mi letra no es muy bonita. ¿No te molesta, verdad? 

—Está bien, sé que podré leer eso. 

—Eso espero. Bueno, voy por él —rió, girandose sobre su propio cuerpo. 

Oliver se quedó cerca de Miku, interrumpiendo su camino para preguntarle por su propia cuenta. 

—¿Y no quieres el mío? 

—No, no lo quiero —declaró, dejándolo atrás y siguiendo a Len. 

Oliver se giró dramáticamente y se llevó las manos al corazón. 

—No sabía que me odiabas tanto. 

Dejándolo atrás, Miku se concentró en Gumi, quien venía corriendo hacia ella justo en el momento en que Len se acercaba a su asiento. 

Parecía cansada, y un poco agitada, pero se veía contenta de haber ayudado. 

—Muchas gracias, Gumi. 

—Ah, no me digas gracias —dijo la de cabellos verdes, riéndose con dulzura—. Soy tu amiga. 

Miku le iba a responder algo, pero al escuchar la voz de Len, sus palabras desaparecieron y quedó con la boca abierta, en silencio. 

—Aquí —Len tenía la mirada puesta sobre su cuaderno, mientras atrás, su amigo las miraba fijamente—. Me toca después de almuerzo esta clase nuevamente, así que intenta devolv... 

Ahí se dio cuenta que la Hatsune Miku de costumbre ahora tenía el cabello verde y corto, y se veía un poco más alta que de costumbre. 

Eso era raro. No se esperaba eso. 

—¿H-Hatsune? ¿Te hiciste un cambio de look? —pestañeó varias veces, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Entonces, miró a su derecha—. Ah, no, ahí estás... ¿Y cuando apareció ella? 

—¡Hace un segundo! —exclamó la de cabellos verdes, alzando los brazos hacia arriba—. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Len Kagamine! ¡Mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid! Dime Gumi, por favor. 

—Cuando dije que traigas a tus amigas no pensé que lo harías tan rápido —empezó a reír, volviendo a ver a Gumi—. Espera, ¿y sabías mi nombre? ¿Hatsune te habla de mí? 

—Sí, todo el tiem... 

—¡Ohh, se va a acabar el recreo! Me tengo que ir —exclamó Miku tapandole la boca a su amiga la charlatana. 

Acordándose de eso, el de ojos celestes asintió con la cabeza y le pasó el cuaderno, dejando de lado lo que le estaban a punto de decir. 

—Después lo voy a buscar. 

—Oki —Miku abrazó el cuaderno de Len, acelerada—. Entonces nos vemos. 

—Nos vemos. 

Antes de decir cualquier otra palabra, Miku tomó la muñeca de su mejor amiga y huyó de esa sala, tratando de acabar rápido con la escena. 

En silencio, Len se quedó mirando el suelo, intentado analizar lo que le había acabado de pasar. Pero por su mente sólo pasó que eran chicas muy agradables, y giró a ver a su amigo quien miraba la escena en silencio. 

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, la sonrisa de Oliver lo interrumpió. 

—Uhh —dijo eso, nada más. Len se quedó sin palabras, sin saber a qué se refería. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —rió confundido, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—No lo sé, yo debería preguntarte eso a ti —dijo riéndose, y sentándose con toda confianza en la mesa de su compañero

Pero seguía sin saber a lo que se refería; se le notaba en la mirada perdida y la sonrisa forzada. Oliver notó que su ampolleta no se le iba a aprender, así que tuvo que buscar otra forma de hacerle ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. 

Con su mano, agarró la carta que estaba sobre su mesa y se la pegó contra la cara, dándole un sobresalto. 

—Tienes correspondencia. 

—¿Quién, yo? —asombrado, Len agarró la carta en el aire, y la miró de cerca. 

Un papel de cuaderno, doblado en cuatro y con un corazón dibujado en el exterior. A Len le costó reaccionar ante esto, pero apenas lo hizo, se levantó de golpe de la mesa y puso sus manos sobre su escritorio. 

—¿Esto es para mí? 

—Yup.

—¿Ehhh? 

¿De quién podría ser?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Advertencia: MULTISHIPP.  
> \- Español.  
> 12 / 09 / 2020  
> \- No copiar.


End file.
